


Miliy

by AnneKatsuforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camboy Yuuri, Figure Skater Viktor, M/M, Praise Kink, camboy au, domesticity kink, exhibitionist kink, husband kink, role play, slight miscommunication, so much thirst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatsuforov/pseuds/AnneKatsuforov
Summary: Viktor se encuentra a sí mismo en una situación desastrosa– refiriéndose más que nada al desastre en sus pantalones después de mirar el show de su camboy favorito.En otras palabras, ¿cómo le dices a un camboy enamorado de la celebridad que es Viktor Nikiforov que tú eres, de hecho, el mismo hombre con el cual juegas en ese rol con él? la respuesta – no lo haces.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The voice of my dreams (La voz de mis sueños)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Miliy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471580) by [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit). 



> Notas de la autora: 
> 
> ¡Hola y bienvenidos a este fic de smut de auto-satisfacción! Va a hacer mucha sed así que asegúrense de mantenerse hidratados. (♡´艸`)  
> Los Kinks (fetiches) están en las etiquetas, y nadie puede convencerme de que un Yuuri canon nunca se ha masturbado con el pensamiento de ser el esposo de Viktor lol. La mayoría de los capítulos son de hecho del POV de Yuuri, pero en los capítulos posteriores se extenderán a las interacciones entre ellos.  
> Miliy es el ruso para cariño.
> 
> Disfruten (○ゝω・○)ﾉﾟ+.☆  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
> Hola a todos!!!
> 
> Bienvenidos a este fic que estaré traduciendo, es cortito, solo 5 capítulos para que los disfruten, se que tengo otros dos fic pendientes, prometo terminarlos pero la vida y el trabajo en cuarentena me tienen sin vida 😥😥 pero bueno disfruten y denle su amor a nuestra autora-sama, ya que gracias a ella tenemos este hermoso y suculento fic.
> 
> Gracias y nos vemos al final.

Viktor nunca había hecho nada ilegal antes, y tal vez aún no lo hacía, pero probablemente – _probablemente_ – pagarle a la gente para que se toque en cámara debía de caer entre alguna clase de inmoralidad de la categoría de _no-dejes-que-la-prensa-se-entere_ en la lista de Yakov de las _Razones por las cuales soy calvo._

Y aun así no podía detenerse.

Mordiendo furiosamente su labio inferior, sus dedos sobre el touchpad de su laptop, la trasferencia de una no insignificante suma de dinero a un click de distancia. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla – al hombre que actualmente se encontraba lamiendo semen de sus dedos, unos ojos café oscuros entrecerrados en los que Viktor trataba y fallaba en no ahogarse cada vez – la decisión era fácil.

 _“Mm,”_ el hombre en la pantalla gimió, _“Iba a preguntar si todos ustedes disfrutaron el show de esta noche, pero al parecer GoldVitya ya respondió eso por todos nosotros.”_

Una seductora sonrisa, y Viktor no lo pudo evitar, pero se imaginó esos dulces y brillantes labios arrastrándose en cambio por la longitud de su polla. Él ya se había corrido, demasiado afectado por los gemidos tempranos vibrando a través de los parlantes de su la computadora, pero el recuerdo aún continuaba enviando un estallido de excitación a sus entrañas.

_> Fuiste hermoso, Miliy_

Escribió el mensaje rápidamente, viendo la manera en la que esas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, como si un hombre tan sensual pudiese realmente avergonzarse por simples palabras.

 _“Tú eres demasiado bueno para mí,”_ fue el balbuceo de respuesta, y entonces él paso una mano a través del suave y negro cabello, su cuerpo estirándose pecaminosamente en la dicha post-orgásmica. _“Me temo que esto va a tener que ser todo por hoy, gracias a todos los que donaron y también un agradecimiento especial a Gingerman quien me envió estas hermosas panties. También, van a venir a verme la próxima vez, ¿lo harán?”_

Él guiño, sonrió otra vez antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para apagar la cámara, y Viktor estaba tan ido por _SpicyKatsudon92_. No conocía mucho más que un nombre de usuario, y por supuesto las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo; como es que se veía cuando se abría a sí mismo, cuando se llevaba a si mismo sobre el límite del placer y hacia que todos los que miraban lo siguieran sin pensarlo.

Conocía su hermosa sonrisa, sexi y confiada en respuesta a la dirty talk y la aceptación de más elogios inocentes. Él sabía que a cualquiera que preguntara por un nombre, _SpicyKatsudon92_ solo sonreía juguetonamente y decía _puedes llamarme como quieras._

Viktor lo llamaba _Miliy_.

Él no sabía si era cliché, si el hombre secretamente lo odiaba o no; todo lo que sabía era que no sintió tal emoción, como lo hacía cuando lo veía tocarse a sí mismo, al verlo hablar amorosamente sobre su día y al verlo llorar y rogar por más.

Incluso ahora la mente de Viktor gritaba por mas, su cuerpo temblaba por el deseo. Él quería ser tocado, quería esas delgadas manos clavándose en sus caderas y trazando círculos en su piel. Dejando salir un suspiro, estaba por resignarse a otro sábado de tratar de trabajar en su rutina de ejercicios sin pensar constantemente en el tentador cuerpo de Miliy (lo cual nunca lograba) cuando apareció una invitación a una transmisión privada resaltando en la pantalla.

Por un momento se preguntó si alguien había hackeado su computadora, o si trataban de engañarlo de alguna manera. Pero lucia legítimo, y presiono aceptar con el corazón acelerado.

Miliy hacia shows privados algunas veces, lo sabía, pero eso era mayormente los fines de semana cuando no hacia su show usual. Él tenía una programación constante de viernes a domingo, aunque no siempre los tres días seguidos. Para Viktor que vivía en Rusia, las transmisiones tomaban lugar alrededor de las 10 u 11 am. Él no sabía dónde vivía Miliy (al parecer nadie lo sabía), pero tenía un acento levemente americano mezclado con su acento japonés, y sus shows captaban algunas zonas horarias de US.

De cualquier manera, al parecer vivía muy lejos, y el corazón de Viktor se aceleró cuando su hermoso rostro volvió a llenar la pantalla.

 _“Hola, GoldVitya,”_ dijo, aún desnudo, pero con una pierna presionada contra su pecho, luciendo relajado. _“Quería agradecerte por la donación. Tú definitivamente te ganaste una sesión privada, ¿si quieres?”_

Él inclino su cabeza, sonriendo suavemente, y Viktor olvido como respirar.

_> No tenías que hacerlo, Miliy_

Las palabras tenían a Miliy sonriendo, y a Viktor no le importaba si era una sonrisa falsa, de todas maneras, eso se fue directamente a su pene.

_“Lo quería, y de todas maneras tenía algo de tiempo extra. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido, ¿nunca preguntaste por uno antes?”_

Viktor dudoso, mordió su labio. Había pensado en eso muchas veces, pero siempre pensó que sería demasiado peligroso. Se volvería adicto, lo querría para él, y gastaría muchísimo mas dinero. No es que no hiciese eso ya…

_> Tal vez soy tímido_

Miliy reflexiono, y Viktor deseaba tener un nombre además que simplemente llamarlo _cariño_ en su mente.

_“¿Entonces, supongo que no quieres encender tu cámara?”_

Ahogándose con el aire, Viktor se imaginó a si mismo pudiendo hacerlo, pudiendo dejar ver a Miliy lo absolutamente destruido que hacía sentir a Viktor cada vez.

Sin embargo. Viktor debía de mantener oculto él que secretamente miraba porno de un camboy, porque no importaba cuan dulce fuera Miliy, no podía confiar en que no adivinaria que él era alguna clase de celebridad. 

_> Lo siento, no puedo. Pero te aseguro que me tienes absolutamente destruido cada vez, Miliy_

Esta vez Miliy se sonrojo y rasco su mejilla. Viktor se ahogó con eso, su pecho dolía con la necesidad de estirarse y quitar su mano y basarlas, ver si su hermoso rostro se volvía incluso más rojo.

 _“Siempre me llamas así,”_ murmuro, ajustando un poco su posición _. “¿Aun no me vas a decir que significa?”_

 _> Aun es un secreto _😉

Sonriendo mientras lo escribía, sus labios se extendieron más en una sonrisa cuando Miliy bufo juguetonamente.

_“Bueno, ¿al menos me dirás que es lo que quieres ver? Estoy bien para ir por otro round.”_

A pesar de la excitación que aun recorría sus venas, eso aun así era otro recordatorio de la estamina de Miliy, Viktor sabía que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo de recuperación que solo cinco minutos.

_> Háblame sobre tu día?_

Miliy dejo salir una risa incrédula, levantando sus cejas hacia Viktor.

_“¿Eso es todo? Quiero decir no me importa, pero puedes pedir lo que quieras…”_

_> No me digas que aun estas excitado?_

Esos dulces labios fueron mordidos una vez más, y la cabeza de Viktor se perdió en parte por la vista, y en parte por atreverse a hablar sucio. Sabía que muchos de sus fans creían que él era alguna clase de daddy entre las sabanas, pero a pesar de tener veintisiete, no tenía mucha experiencia en esta clase de sexo.

Creía que estaba mejorando, porque Miliy gemía y lamia sus labios, y oh, tal vez Viktor no necesitaba mucho tiempo para continuar después de todo.

 _“Me gusta mi trabajo…”_ soltó Miliy, y entonces otro adorable sonrojo mancho sus mejillas. Él probablemente sabía que Viktor se tocaba por su sonrojo. _“Honestamente me siento un poco herido, esta esta celebridad que me gusta, y acaban de liberar nuevas fotos de él.”_

Miliy puso un dedo en su boca y lo mordió suavemente, y la sensación debía ser buena porque Víctor pudo ver su pene palpitar con interés. Esos ojos cafés vieron hacia el chat box, y un guiño surco su rostro.

_“Lo siento, tu no quieres oír sobre otro tipo ahora mismo…”_

Viktor, por otro lado, de hecho, lo quería. Él quería saber sobre que fantaseaba Miliy, que hacía a tan deseable hombre gruñir de placer fuera de cámara. ¿Pensaba en este hombre cuando se follaba a si mismo con sus juguetes? Viktor siempre pensó que él tenía un kink exhibicionista, junto a otros, pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que había una persona en específico en la cual pensaba.

_> Por favor, dime! Quiero saber que te gusta, que te hace sentir bien, come te tocaría él…_

“ _Oh_ ,” la palabra salió sin aliento, y Miliy paso una mano hacia abajo sobre su pecho, extendiendo sus rodillas para mostrarle a Viktor cuan afectado estaba al pensar acerca de esta celebridad. Él apretó sus muslos gruesos, y Viktor siseo por la manera en la que los dedos de Miliy se hundieron en el musculo. _“Puedo decirte.”_

Cerrando sus ojos, la cabeza de Miliy cayo hacia atrás, sus pezones erectos y simplemente perfectos para que los labios de Viktor se cerraran alrededor de ellos.

 _“Siempre lo he admirado,”_ comenzó Miliy, acariciando sus muslos hacia arriba y abajo. _“Él es tan brillante, y también, parece ser amable. Me diría cosas dulces, me llevaría a cualquier lugar al que quisiera ir.”_

_> Te mereces todo eso y mas_

Miliy vio hacia el chat box, sonriendo lánguidamente. Eso ya tenía los dedos de Viktor estirándose hacia adentro de sus pantalones, palmeando suavemente sobre su erección levemente dura.

_“Tú, también, siempre eras dulce conmigo. Me gusta eso.”_

_> Me gusta ser dulce contigo, Miliy_

Miliy gimió, el sonido escurriendo de sus labios como la miel más dulce, y Viktor trago por lo seca de su garganta. No estaba seguro antes, pero definitivamente parecía ser que Miliy tenía un kink por los elogios, y Viktor estaba más que feliz de poder jugar con eso.

_> Tú eres hermoso, tan lindo cuando te tocas a ti mismo. Apuesto a que él te lo diría todos los días, te diría lo maravilloso que eres. Sé que yo lo haría si pudiera._

Esos dedos viajaron hacia arriba por dentro de sus carnosos muslos, hacia arriba hacia su estómago, haciendo círculos en sus pezones antes de pellizcarlos duramente.

 _“Algunas veces escucho sus entrevistas en ruso y pretendo que está hablando conmigo.”_ Confeso Miliy en un apuro, y Viktor casi estalla en su pecho. _“Pretendo que estamos casados y les está diciendo el cómo no puede esperar para volver a casa para verme, ¿no es patético? Él es tan apuesto que no puede ser real.”_

_> Oh, Miliy, él tendría suerte de tenerte_

Dios, Viktor quería saber quién era este ruso para así poder robar su identidad y preguntarle a Miliy que se casara con él. Lo consentiría completamente, lo llevaría a cada competencia y lo presumiría, tal vez en sus días libres le podría enseñar a patinar a Miliy, mostrarle los alrededores de San Petersburgo…

Pero justo ahora Miliy estaba torturando sus pezones, retorciéndose como si quisiera ser llenado, como si quisiera ser empujado hacia abajo y ser follado hasta que no pudiese caminar.

_> Cómo te tocaría él, Miliy?_

La respiración de Viktor pico cuando Miliy extendió aún más sus piernas, ambas manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás una vez más para enseñar su cuello.

_“Él comenzaría lentamente, provocándome, diciéndome lo bien que me veo debajo de él. Me haría rogar por eso, solo por tener sus manos en mi polla.”_

Incapaz de contener un gemido, Viktor empujo sus pantalones completamente hacia abajo y tomo el lubricante que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así de excitado tan pronto luego de un orgasmo, apretando algo del claro liquido dentro de su mano izquierda y sintiendo un escalofrió por el frió cuando envolvió una mano alrededor de sí mismo y comenzaba a acariciarse.

_> Te gusta eso, te gusta rogar_

Era difícil escribir solo con una mano, pero su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con un sonido necesitado mientras Miliy arrastraba sus uñas sobre sus tentadoras caderas.

_“Me gusta, lo quiero tanto, quiero que me diga que hacer para así poder ser bueno para él.”_

_> Muéstrame como chupas su polla, déjalo follar tu garganta hasta que llores, se tan bueno para él, Miliy_

Miliy jadeo, estirándose por algo fuera de pantalla y tomando el grueso dildo que había utilizado en sí mismo hace tan solo quince minutos. Rápidamente lo llevo hacia su boca, lamiendo toda la figura mientras soltaba gemidos seductores.

 _“Mm, sabe tan bien,”_ gruño, mirando directamente a la cámara. _“Por favor, te quiero, te necesito, haré cualquier cosa que quieras…”_

_> Lo estás haciendo tan bien, Miliy_

Viktor tuvo que abandonar su polla por un tiempo, usando sus dos manos para escribir. A pesar de lo mucho que necesitara ser tocado, ahora mismo quería enfocarse en Miliy, no se quería perder de ni un segundo del placer brillando en sus ojos. Quería decirle a Miliy todas las cosas que pensaba cada vez que miraba su show, quería pretender ser la persona que causaba tal necesidad en el hermoso hombre.

_> Finge que soy él, Miliy_

_> Estoy de pie frente a ti, sosteniendo tu rostro, mis pulgares sobre tu bello rostro_

_> Puedo notar lo mucho que me quieres_

_“Mm, por favor, se siente tan bien.”_

Miliy se estremeció con deseo, abriendo más su boca para tragar todo el dildo que fuera posible. Incluso a pesar que lo había visto antes, algo sobre como hacia esto por Viktor, y _solo_ por Viktor, lo tenían casi _mareado_.

_> Mírate_

_> Tan desesperado, tan hermoso con tu boca llena de polla_

_> Amo cuando haces esto para mi_

_> Quiero volver a casarme contigo_

Puede ser que Viktor no tuviese un kink por el matrimonio, pero definitivamente tenía un kink para cumplir las necesidades de Miliy en su vida. La manera en la que se abrieron sus ojos al leer las palabras, el sonido de succión que hizo el dildo mientras dejaba su boca para que así Miliy pudiese gemir más ruidosamente de lo que Viktor había escuchado antes, todo eso tenía pre-semen escurriendo por su polla y enviando estallidos en su ingle.

 _“Por favor.”_ Lloro Miliy, tembloroso paso una mano a través de su cabello. _“Por favor tócame, Viktor.”_

Ni siquiera lo registro en ese momento, que Miliy posiblemente no conocía su nombre; justo ahora todo lo que hizo es que Viktor maldijera en voz alta y golpeara las teclas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_> Mierda Miliy_

_> Las cosas que me haces_

_> Toca tu polla_

_> Quiero verte correrte_

Su cuerpo completo estaba al límite, la excitación recorriendo sus venas mientras miraba a Miliy leer las palabras, verlo llorar mientras finalmente tocaba su polla. Miliy cerro sus ojos, demasiado enfocado en el placer, balbuceadas versiones de _por favor_ y _si_ y _más_ deslizándose de sus hinchados labios en una continua transmisión. Viktor subió el volumen, esperando que sus vecinos no estuviesen en casa, y acaricio su polla con una mano, mientras la otra jugaba con sus testículos.

Siempre era una hermosa vista, el ver a Miliy perdido en el placer, su cuerpo sonrojado por la necesidad y el sudor reuniéndose en su frente. Esta vez, fue Viktor quien lo llevo allí, todo por sí mismo. No pudo evitar el orgullo floreciendo en su pecho, luchando por el espacio con el doloroso afecto que sentía por Miliy. Quería saber más acerca de él, quería saber que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, si tenía un libro favorito o algún show de TV favorito, si es que alguna vez había visto alguna competencia de patinaje artístico…

Dejo que su mirada viajara por la suave piel, preguntándose cómo se sentiría ese oscuro cabello contra sus dedos, si a Miliy le gustaba tener su cabello siendo jalado. Quería saber dónde le daban cosquillas, donde gemiría más ruidosamente si Viktor lo lamia…

_“Tan cerca, quiero correrme, por favor, ¡se siente tan bien!”_

Viktor gruño, porque Miliy era tan hermoso, su cuerpo temblaba mientras movía sus caderas dentro de sus manos, hebras de cabello pegándose en su frente y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria cuando miraba a través de sus pestañas hacia la pantalla.

_> Hermoso, Miliy_

Fue todo lo que consiguió escribir, tan cerca del borde, pero al parecer fue todo lo que Miliy necesito porque jadeo y se corrió sobre sus manos, rápidas caricias volviéndose más lentas antes de que colapsara en la cama.

Se imaginó follandolo, mientras estaba todo suave y sensible, tan abrumado por el placer que gritaría el nombre de Viktor, apretándose alrededor de él y sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros y en su espalda. Eso casi se sintió _demasiado_ real, y se encorvo en sí mismo mientras se corría, sus pulmones dolían y su garganta raspaba por las pesadas respiraciones. Se sentía agotado, de una manera en la que raramente se sentía fuera de una práctica cansadora, pero de una manera mucho más satisfactoria.

Su cuerpo temblaba, calmándose lentamente y poniéndose lánguido, la fiebre de su cuerpo enfriándose.

“ _Wow_ ,” Miliy respiro, el sonido ruidoso por lo alto que Viktor había subido el volumen, e instantáneamente levanto su cabeza para ver al otro hombre sentándose risueñamente. _“¿Fue bueno para ti? Se sintió como si hubieras hecho todo el trabajo…”_

Miliy lucia casi avergonzado, mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarse a sí mismo, Viktor se estiro para alcanzar uno de los suyos para así poder escribir una respuesta.

_> Tú fuiste tan, tan bueno Miliy_

_> Amazing_

_> Quien sea la celebridad por la que tengas un crush, él no sabe que es lo que se está perdiendo_

Miliy se sonrojo, un rojo brillante que viajaba hacia abajo por su cuello, y tocio avergonzado.

_“Oh, él ciertamente no sabe que existo. Pero está bien, gracias por… seguirme el juego, supongo.”_

_> Por cierto, nunca me dijiste quien era_

Víctor sonrió, porque Miliy lucia tan tierno cuando se avergonzaba, en una manera que hacia querer a Viktor envolverlo en un gran abrazo y cubrirlo de besos.

_“No estoy seguro de que sepas quien es, depende de donde vivas. Es un patinador artístico.”_

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo. Viktor pestañeo ante la pantalla, su corazón latía enloquecido en su pecho. ¿Un patinador artístico? No había muchos de ellos, no en un nivel superior, y si Miliy decía el nombre de _Chris_ él pensaría que tendría que retirarse. Pero una vez más, Miliy parecía ser del tipo que estaba atraído por el atractivo sexual, y oh dios, Viktor se olvidó de responder y ahora Miliy miraba preocupadamente la pantalla.

_> A veces veo el patinaje artístico!_

No era una mentira, y Miliy dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

_“Oh, ¿tal vez a ti también te guste? Él es el mejor patinador en el mundo en este momento.”_

Su cabeza giraba, su corazón hacia algunas piruetas complicadas dentro de su pecho, y era un milagro que golpeara las teclas correctas por la manera en la que sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_> Así que es… Viktor Nikiforov?_

Miliy sonrió, y era feliz, dulce, todo lo que Viktor quería en su vida.

_“Por supuesto que es Viktor.”_

Oh.

_Por supuesto._

🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍

“¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡nunca sales con nadie! Y finalmente tengo un día libre, también…”

Yuuri lo vio, dándole a Phichit una mirada de disculpas. Probablemente era verdad, pero Yuuri estaba ahogado en tarea. Casi tuvo que dejar de hacer streaming, a pesar de que en verdad había trabajado _más_ que lo usual y por eso era por lo que estaba atrasado.

“Lo siento, de verdad. Realmente tengo que escribir este reporte.”

“Hmm,” Phichit, siendo su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, tenía serias dudas de su excusa. “Bueno, ya sabes estaré libre esta noche así que al menos no vas a trabajar, ¿cierto? ¿O es tu actor de voz de Viktor más importante que yo?”

Sonrojándose desde la cabeza hasta el pecho, Yuuri se fue sobre Phichit. Él casi se cae del sofá, lo cual también le servía.

“ _No_ se trata de eso.” Lloriqueo, sabiendo que nunca volvería a vivir lo de hace dos noches cuando Phichit entro, justo en medio de una sesión privada con _GoldVitya_.

“Oh, por supuesto que no. Tu solo encontraste a un ruso cualquiera en el internet que suena como _Viktor_ _Nikiforov_ , y ahora definitivamente no tienes sexo en cámara cinco veces a la semana.”

“Nosotros no- _Phichit_!”

“Eso no era sobre lo que gemías el día antes de ayer–”

Phichit se alejó de él, riendo histéricamente. Mientras Yuuri estaba extremadamente agradecido de que a Phichit no le importara lo que hiciera para vivir, estaba comenzando a lamentarse por decirle.

No le ayudaba el que Phichit era, desafortunadamente, un patinador artístico real que conocía a Viktor en la vida real. Yuuri estaba tan celoso que podía llorar.

“Es solo una vez a la semana,” refunfuño de todas formas, “Algunas veces dos.”

“Bueno, mientras te pague,” dijo Phichit, ahora serio. “No te vendas barato.”

“No lo hago.”

“¡Le deberías decir que te compre cosas! Me servirían un par de gafas en este calor.”

“Phichit, por favor.”

“¿Qué? Apuesto que te compraría lo que quisieras.”

“No lo haría.”

Todo lo que Phichit hizo fue alzar sus cejas, tomando su smoothie para llevar y sorbiendo lo último que le quedaba.

“No eres gracioso.”

“Al contrario. Soy hilarante y me amas. Ahora ve a divertirte con no-Viktor mientras yo y este vaso de plástico vacío nos vamos de fiesta.”

Yuuri suspiro, hundiéndose más profundamente dentro del cojín. Él probablemente _tendría_ diversión con no-Viktor – quien sonaba increíblemente parecido al Viktor real – si no estuviese ocupado. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Phichit se hundió aún más profundo, sabiendo que _realmente_ necesitaba comenzar con su reporte. Tal vez debería solo hacer pole dance profesionalmente en cambio de como un hobbie. A pesar de que eso solo significarían incluso aún más moretones que necesitarían ser cubiertos antes de poder hacer cam…

A pesar de que sería mucho más agradable que estudiar. Estudiar en el extranjero no era barato, pero era el único lugar en el que podía especializarse en terapia física para patinadores artísticos. Bueno, también jugadores de hockey, pero a Yuuri no le importaban mucho ellos. Quien le importaba _realmente_ era Viktor, y el hecho de que la temporada de patinaje artístico comenzaría pronto, Viktor no había hecho ni un show de hielo en US ese año, lo cual fue trágico, pero Yuuri no podía costear un viaje a Europa o Asia.

Gruñendo, empujo su computadora lejos sobre la mesa de café, toda esta platica sobre Viktor lo dejo retorciéndose, la primera punzada de excitación se acumulaba en su ingle. Era difícil de creer que ya eran cerca de dos meses desde su primera transmisión privada con _GoldVitya_ , o Vitya como le gustaba ser llamado. Aparentemente es era un diminutivo para Viktor, y Yuuri no podía creer su suerte de que otro fan de Viktor mirara su show. Habia tomado un par de semanas, pero una vez que Vitya sugirió prender su micrófono y hacer el rol de Viktor – solo digamos que Yuuri había estado viviendo en el cielo.

 _Es el acento_ , le dijo Vitya, explicando el por qué sonaba tan parecido a Viktor. _Es que soy un gran fan, tan embarazoso como pueda ser eso. ¡Tal vez solo debería hacer una carrera al imitarlo a él!_

Yuuri creía que podría. Él también podría trabajar en una de esas hotlines vendiendo sexo telefónico. Su voz debía de ser _ilegal_. Yuuri siempre se preocupaba de que Vitya estuviese recibiendo el extremo corto de la varilla durante sus sesiones, cuando era claro que Yuuri estaba disfrutando demasiado. Cada vez Vitya le aseguraba que era igual de bueno para él, y Yuuri tenía una curiosidad frustrante por saber que aspecto tenia.

Él _sonaba_ como si fuera hermoso, a pesar de que eso era probable porque sonaba como Viktor. De cualquier manera, aún no había visto más que unas pocas piezas selectas de la polla y la mano de Vitya, aunque no necesariamente debían ser las suyas. Eran de la clase de imagenes de demasiado buenas para ser cierto. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades, estadísticamente, que alguien hermoso con la voz de Viktor hubiera mirado a Yuuri de todas las personas?

Seguro, Yuuri tenía suficientes suscriptores para conseguirlo, pero no había nada de especial en él. Solo era un estudiante universitario con un crush por una celebridad, consiguiendo a un ruso al azar (o alguien bueno en fingir acentos) pretendiendo ser dicha celebridad. Y bueno, él era bueno en pole dancing, algo por lo que probablemente su instructora de ballet en casa no estaría muy feliz.

Aparte de eso, realmente no había nada, suspiro por enésima vez mientras su teléfono sonaba por un mensaje entrante. Demasiado flojo para revisar – una vez más, Vitya estaba ocupado y Yuuri no estaba de humor para un tiempo sexi de todas maneras – se estiro para tomar la caja de Cap Crunsh dejada inocentemente en la mesa de café y servirse a sí mismo una generosa porción en su mano.

No era para nada lo que debería de estar haciendo, pero sentía un poco de pena por sí mismo. Sin embargo, resulto ser que el cereal era peligroso para algo más que para su peso, porque cuando reviso su teléfono casi se atraganto.

**_Vitya_ **

_Ocupado? Termine de entrenar un poco antes así que tengo un descanso ahora o(_ _〃＾_ _▽_ _＾〃)o_

_**Yo**_

_Eso es genial! Cuánto dura tu descanso?_

**_Vitya_ **

_Solo una hora y algo T_T que haces?_

**_Yo_ **

_Estudiando_ _☹ quieres usar la cámara en cambio?_

**_Vitya_ **

_(_ _灬_ _♥_ _ω_ _♥_ _灬) Si por favor~_

Yuuri llevo su computadora a la habitación, arreglando todo y resoplando por la impaciencia de Vitya mostrada en los mensajes. Había toda una variedad de levemente inapropiados, pasando por ojos en forma de corazón a sugerencias de lo que podrían hacer juntos.

_**Vitya** _

_Por favor dame en el gusto hoy, Miliy <3_

_He sufrido demasiado sin ti (゜´Д｀゜)_

_**Yo** _

_A penas han sido tres días…_

_**Vitya** _

_・゜・(ノД`)_

En los pocos minutos que Yuuri fue a cambiarse sus lentes por los lentes de contacto y peinar su cabello un poco hacia atrás, Vitya había tenido tiempo para enviar más de diez emoticones llorando. Honestamente, era un poco tierno. Sin embargo, era algo con lo que Yuuri tenía problemas al imaginarse que el Viktor real haría. El hombre de sus sueños era siempre tan compuesto en público, tal vez un poco coqueto, pero ciertamente no dependiente. En lugar de responder, se acomodó y se conectó a su cuenta, enviándole la invitación al perfil de Vitya para un video chat privado.

“ _Miliy_ ,” Vitya gimió a través de la pantalla, sonando molesto más que excitado. _“Me hiciste esperar por tanto…”_

“Aún estas vivo, ¿no es así?” Yuuri se quejó un poco con la computadora, revisando el ángulo de la cámara antes de volver a dejarse caer en la cama. Oculto una sonrisa cuando Vitya jadeo, imaginándose al hombre con una mano dramática sobre su pecho. “Solo quería lucir bien para ti…”

Agito sus pestañas, actuando tímidamente. A pesar de solo ser capaz de oír al otro hombre, él podía notar cuando la queja se volvía _interés_ , especialmente cuando acariciaba con su dedo su labio inferior antes de morderlo.

_“Oh, Miliy, tú siempre eres deslumbrante. Podría mirarte por días.”_

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, su kink por los elogios siempre se volvía loco cuando Vitya utilizaba su _voz de Viktor_ , como la apodo. Un poco más profunda, llena de sedienta excitación, nunca fallando en enviar el corazón de Yuuri a ver estrellas. Arrastro sus manos hacia abajo por sus costados, sus mejillas calentándose cuando Víctor silbó – pero era _Viktor_ ahora, gentilmente alentándolo.

_“Mírate, Miliy. ¿Cómo se supone que me enfoque más tarde en la pista, hm? Puede que falle todos mis saltos y Yakov vaya a gritarme.”_

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo lo fácil que Vitya se sumergía a si mismo dentro del juego de rol. Todo lo que Yuuri tenía que hacer era tocarse con esa voz seductora, pero a Vitya le gustaba ir con todo, con cada pequeño detalle. Tal vez sabia lo loco que volvía a Yuuri, el pretender que realmente estaba hablando con el cuatro-veces medallista de oro Viktor Nikiforov. Tal vez a él también lo volvía loco, pretender ser alguien famoso.

“Viktor,” gimió, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camiseta. “¿Dime que hacer?”

Cerrando sus ojos, los oídos de Yuuri se forzaron en captar cada uno de los sonidos de los parlantes. Podía oír un leve sonido de una respiración, y después a Viktor reír sin aliento.

 _“Como se supone que elija,”_ dijo, y Yuuri le dio una mirada aguda a través de la cámara. _“Aah, pero tú eres tan hermoso, Miliy. Realmente solo podría mirarte por horas.”_

Calor floreció en las mejilla y vientre de Yuuri, calor salvaje y necesidad por el elogio. Puede ser que no haya estado de humor antes, pero solo el _pensamiento_ de Viktor diciéndole que se tocara lo tenía ya medio duro en sus pantalones.

“Necesito _más_.” gruño, deslizando sus dedos bajo la camiseta holgada para presionar sobre su estómago, lentamente deslizándose hacia su esternón. “No deberías de provocarme cuando solo tenemos una hora.”

Viktor volvió a reír, brillante y amoroso, y Yuuri olvido ser confiado por un momento. Llevo su barbilla contra su pecho, sus latidos martillando ridículamente contra sus costillas. Mientras amaba pretender, amaba ser alentado a masturbarse hasta sentirse tan bien que podía llorar, también amaba la intimidad que Vitya le hacía sentir. Se sentía _real_ , no solo alguien excitado al azar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Y tal vez él no sea realmente Viktor, pero Yuuri no lo podía evitar, porque pensaba que esto era lo más cerca que estaría de la perfección.

 _“Pero eres tan lindo cuando ruegas,”_ ronroneo Viktor, y Yuuri se llenó de escalofríos por el deseo. _“¿Tengo una idea de algo que podemos probar?”_

Yuuri asintió apresuradamente, porque si, cualquier cosa, mientras pudiera correrse por los elogios de Viktor en sus oídos. Sus dedos estaban tan cerca de sus pezones, pero sabía que no podía tocarse hasta que Viktor se lo dijera. En cambio, gimió, balanceo un poco sus caderas contra una fricción invisible, imaginándose esos penetrantes ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo.

_“Te dejare tocarte pronto, Miliy, pero quieres sentir como si lo estuviese haciendo, ¿no es así? Quieres sentir mis manos en ti, mi corrida dentro de ti…”_

“Lo quiero, por favor,” jadeo Yuuri, sus dedos hundiéndose en su piel.

_“Cierra tus ojos, Miliy. ¿alguna vez has visto mi- el departamento de Viktor?”_

“Si, si lo he hecho. Fue en una entrevista en esta revista rusa, hace tres años.”

“ _Bien_ ,” Viktor lo elogio, su voz deslizándose suavemente en los oídos de Yuuri. _“Imagínatelo. Estas en la cocina, esperando a que llegue a casa.”_

Aún estaba dejando que la fantasía fuera sobre él. Vitya sonaba como si quisiera elevar su juego de roles sobre la marca, y Yuuri sentía algo oscuro recorrerlo. ¿Cuantas veces había imaginado esto, vivir con Viktor, jugando un poco con el escenario construido de su vida juntos?

“ _Okey_ ,” dijo, la anticipación arrastrándose caliente en su ingle. _“Estoy en la cocina, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_

 _“Estas cocinando para nosotros,”_ le instruyo Viktor, _“Algo especial. Hoy es nuestro día especial, y quieres hacer para mi algo que amas. ¿Qué cocinarías para mí, Miliy?”_

 _Haría lo que sea,_ pensó Yuuri, lamiendo su labio y trato de pensar en algo que a Viktor pudiese gustarle.

“¿Podría ser- algo japonés? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?”

 _“Es el día mas importante después de tu cumpleaños.”_ Viktor se frenó, y Yuuri tembló por el deseo. Quería saber, quería complacerlo, poder imaginarse a sí mismo tan claramente en la cocina de Viktor, cocinando mientras esperaba a que llegara a casa. _“Es el aniversario de nuestra boda, un año desde que me hiciste el hombre vivo más feliz.”_

 _Oh_. Algo se atascó en la garganta de Yuuri, haciéndolo tragar el bulto duro que se estaba formando allí. Vitya había interpretado el papel de esposo en varias ocasiones con él, pero nunca _así_.

“Hago Katsudon,” murmuro, mirando hacia abajo hacia su regazo, tímido al admitir su platillo favorito.

_“Eso es tan encantador, Miliy. Huele delicioso en todo el departamento, y Makkachin está haciéndote compañía, descansando debajo de la mesa.”_

Yuuri gimió, arrastrando sus manos hacia abajo por su pecho, tan tentadoramente cerca de lo que necesitaba. Su polla apretándose contra la tela de sus interiores, su excitación fácil de notar para Vitya mientras extendía sus piernas solo un poco más.

“¿Estabas en la práctica?” pregunto, viendo a Víctor deslizándose suavemente sobre el hielo, giros y pasos en un borrón de seducción.

_“Si. Es mi peor practica en mucho tiempo – solo puedo pensar en ti, mi amado esposo, esperando pacientemente por mí. Yakov tiene piedad de mí y me deja ir antes, o podría fallar en un salto y herirme a mí mismo porque recuerdo como te entregaste a mi esta mañana.”_

“Me hiciste sentir tan _bien,”_ Yuuri siguió el juego, e imagino los tempranos rayos de sol filtrándose a través de la ventana, la calidez bajo las mantas mientras Viktor lánguidamente lo hacía perder el control. “Use un plug todo el día, manteniendo tu corrida dentro de mí, sintiéndolo acariciar mi punto dulce cada vez que me muevo.”

“ _Mierda_ ,” siseo Viktor, y Yuuri se preguntaba si él se estaba tocando a sí mismo, más aún, si esas delgadas manos que había visto en fotos se apretaban sobre su erección, ya afectado por la desde ahora fantasía favorita de Yuuri. _“Por supuesto que lo hiciste, eres demasiado bueno para mí, Miliy. Mi amado esposo.”_

Se sonrojo de un rojo brillante, Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, las puntas de sus dedos bordeando la cintura de sus interiores. Se debería de haber cambiado por algo más sexi, pero apenas había desechado sus pantalones deportivos y esperaba que la ropa no se quedara por mucho tiempo.

“Viktor,” gimió, ahogándose en temblorosas respiraciones. “Soy tuyo, por favor, te necesito.”

_“Eso es verdad, Miliy. Tu eres mío, usando mi anillo, cargando con mi semilla. Te acabo de enviar un mensaje, preguntándote si quieres que recoja algo en el camino a casa, porque te daría lo que quisieras.”_

Oír sus pensamientos más tempranos hacia él, tenían a Yuuri mojando el frente de sus interiores con pre-semen, sus manos aferrándose a su muslo y sus pestañas revoloteando a pesar de saber que no hay nada más para ver para que a sí mismo en la pantalla de la computadora.

“Solo te quiero a _ti_.” Susurro, mirando hacia la cámara con ojos suplicantes, empujando su trasero hacia abajo hacia el colchón. “He estado utilizando tu camisa todo el día, respirando tu esencia, deseando que estuvieses cerca de mí.”

 _“Dios, las cosas que me haces,”_ exhalo Viktor, y ahí estaba el distintivo sonido de una tapa siendo abierta. _“Solo la camisa, ¿sí? quítate los interiores para mí. Muéstrame cuan desesperado estas para que llegue a casa junto a ti.”_

Su pulso se aceleró, Yuuri se levantó en sus rodillas, enganchando sus pulgares en el dobladillo. Lentamente, tiro de la tela hacia abajo, dejando salir sonidos de lamentos por la sensación de la tela arrastrándose sobre su sensible polla. Imaginaba que Viktor estaba frente a él, ayudándolo a desvestirse, ojos azules pegados a la V de sus caderas antes de que su polla revotara libre.

 _“Tan hermoso, Miliy,”_ Viktor lo elogio con esa voz profunda, un escalofrió de placer recorrió la espina de Yuuri. _“Quiero tu polla balanceándose en mi estómago mientras me montas.”_

Yuuri temblaba por la necesidad, tan duro y sonrojado, y aun así quería saber cuánto más podía ser provocado, si podía tener un orgasmo solo porque le dijeran que era Viktor quien lo tocaba.

“Te sigues desviando,” le recordó a Viktor, sin aliento, su mente pegada en la sucia imagen de sí mismo medio desnudo, cocinando en la camisa demasiado grande de Viktor. “Quiero saber qué pasa cuando llegas a casa.”

_“Corro a casa, porque no quiero que pase otro segundo antes de tenerte en mis brazos. Estoy seguro de que puedes oír como tiemblan mis manos mientras giro la llave en la cerradura, pero tú te quedas en la cocina mientras Makkachin me saluda en la puerta.”_

“Makkachin es un perro tan maravilloso,” suspira Yuuri, extrañando a su propio poodle en casa.

 _“Lo es, el otro día el-”_ Viktor se detuvo, dejando salir un bufido divertido. _“¡Miliy, no me distraigas con el perro!”_

“Estoy seguro de que te va a perdonar.”

_“Bueno, va a recibir un regalo esta noche para mantenerlo ocupado. De todas formas, me uno a ti en la cocina, la respiración se me engancha en mi garganta cuanto Te veo, tan maravilloso y todo mío.”_

“Bienvenido a casa,” Yuuri suspiro, imaginándose a Viktor en la entrada, deteniéndose para mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa. “Te extrañe hoy día.”

_“Me acerco, tomando tu rostro con mis manos y besando tus dulces labios, presionándote contra la barra.”_

“Viktor,” Yuuri ríe, incluso mientras tuerce sus manos en su camisa. “La comida se va a quemar.”

 _“No lo puedo evitar.”_ La voz de Viktor es ruda ahora, y Yuuri muerde su labio inferior en un gemido. _“Cada día caigo un poco más enamorado, te deseo un poco más. Recorro con mis manos tus costados, espiando debajo de tu camisa.”_

“¿Algo así?” Yuuri actúa por las palabras, sus manos aferrándose a sus caderas, levantando algo su camisa para mostrar algo de su estómago. “Ves que ya estoy duro para ti, listo para ser tomado una vez más.”

Trato de no dejar que las palabras amorosas lo atraparan, porque solo era _pretender_ , pero él quería ser amado de esa manera, quería ser sostenido y mirado como si fuese la persona más hermosa en el mundo. 

Y sabía que haciendo esto no ayudaba a sus oportunidades de una relación real, porque Viktor – y Vitya – seguramente lo tenían arruinado para cualquier otro hombre.

 _“Mírate,”_ Viktor suspiro, y Yuuri extendió sus piernas, ajusto sus caderas hacia afuera para mostrar más de sí mismo _. “Te deje completamente solo hoy día, cuando más me necesitabas. ¿Qué quieres, Miliy? Dime.”_

Yuuri se quemaba por la necesitad, y un poco avergonzado. Humedeció sus labios, imaginándose los ojos de Viktor viendo el camino de su lengua, estrechándose por la excitación.

“Quiero que mi esposo me folle.” Las palabras dejándolo acelerado, sus muslos apretados por la aguda respiración que se escuchó en los parlantes. “Viktor, _por favor._ Quita el plug de mi culo y _lléname_.” 

Viktor dejo salir una retahíla de maldiciones en ruso, y Yuuri se imaginó a si mismo siendo dado vuelta, inclinado sobre la barra con una mano firme sobre su cuello, el frente de los pantalones de Viktor y el gran bulto de su polla empujándose contra sus glúteos.

 _“Muéstrame lo mucho que lo quieres,”_ ordeno Viktor, y Yuuri cayó en su espalda y meneo sus caderas a aire, una mano aferrándose al interior de su muslo mientras la otra rebuscaba desesperadamente por la botella de lubricante que guardaba es su mesa de noche. “ _Así, mi amor, ábrete para mi”_

Puso el frio liquido descuidadamente en sus dedos, no molestándose en calentarlo antes de poner dos de ello dentro de su ano, dejando salir un jadeo. Su polla estaba hinchada sobre su vientre, derramando pre-semen por su piel. ¡Oh, lo que no daría para sentir los dedos de Viktor en vez de los suyos!

_“Tan dulce para mí, Miliy, tan bueno para mí. ¿Cómo se siente?”_

“No es suficiente,” gimió, añadiendo un tercer dedo, su cuerpo enrojecido por el conocimiento de que Viktor podía oír el chasquido de sus dedos empujando dentro y fuera de su culo. “Quiero que me folles, Viktor.”

 _“Amas mi polla, no es así,”_ ronroneo Viktor, y Yuuri ya estaba tan arruinado, pero necesitaba más. _“Ninguna otra polla es lo suficientemente buena para ti.”_

“¡Si, si! tiene que ser la tuya, Viktor por favor…”

_“Puedes tenerla si eras bueno, Miliy, ¿vas a ser bueno para mí?”_

Yuuri podía llorar, sus labios separados mientras se quejaba y gemía, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para exponer su cuello. Quería que Viktor lo marcara, necesitaba sentir su peso sosteniéndolo contra el colchón, lo quería caliente y grueso y follandolo.

“Voy a ser tan bueno,” prometió, lloriqueando mientras golpeaba directamente su próstata.

 _“Aún estamos en la cocina,”_ le recordó Viktor, se oía con la respiración entrecortada. _“Te tengo inclinado sobre la mesa, tu culo levantado mientras te tocas a ti mismo, manteniéndote abierto para mi.”_

“Mmh, Viktor…”

_“Estoy tan duro en mis pantalones, Miliy, me tienes loco. Pero sé que amas cuando te miro, cuando te digo lo hermoso que eres. Amo cuando estás así de excitado, llorando por mí. Soy el único que puede satisfacerte, ¿no es así?”_

“Lo eres,” Yuuri gimió, el sudor acumulándose en su frente. “Tú eres el único para mí.”

Le tomo a Viktor un poco más de tiempo del usual el contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era baja y gentil, envolviendo a Yuuri en una clase diferente de calor.

_“Y tu eres el único para mí, Miliy.”_

Él trago, añadió un cuarto dedo para distraerse a sí mismo de las emociones que amenazaban con derrumbarse. La estreches lo freno, enviando punzadas de placer hacia arriba por su espina y polla, haciendo erupción en su piel. Podía sentir la presión en su polla, elevándose, y el desesperadamente siguió la sensación.

Tal vez era un poco patético, con la facilidad que caía dentro de la ilusión, con la facilidad que Vitya fabricaba historias de placer con su voz de Viktor, con la cual Yuuri desesperadamente pedía más. quería masturbarse, pasar sus dedos por su pre-semen acumulado en su estómago y llevarlo hacia su boca, todo eso pretendiendo que Viktor _lo veia._

Había posters en su pared, cubriendo los puntos en los que la webcam nunca se enfocaría. Viktor a mitad de su patinaje, etéreo y brillando en el hielo. Viktor con Makkachin, sonriendo brillantemente. Viktor en ropas de diseñador, cortada de una revista.

 _“Me inclino encima de ti,”_ Viktor lo insto, _“Mis manos bajo tu camisa, jugando con tus pezones.”_

La mano de Yuuri se elevó, apartando su camisa fuera del camino para tirar y apretar la protuberancia endurecida. Se ahogó en un gemido, retorciendo primero el izquierdo y después el pezón derecho entre sus dedos, un placer doloroso mezclándose con las punzadas afiladas que recorrían su cuerpo mientras masajeaba su próstata.

Necesitaba más lubricante pero no quería detenerse, tan cerca y tan desesperado.

 _“¿Me quieres así?”_ Viktor sonaba ansioso, su acento acariciando los oídos de Yuuri. _“Haciéndote el amor en la cocina, mi polla deslizándose fácilmente dentro de ti, incluso si la comida se quema.”_

“Si,” Yuuri gimió, una media sonrisa ante la idea de ser tan irresistible que nada más en el mundo importaba. “Ámame, Viktor.”

Y un casi grito se convirtió un gemido, y los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron mientras se daba cuenta de que Viktor acababa de correrse.

“¿Tu ya?” pregunto, frenándose solo un poco, su muñeca doliendo un poco por la posición.

 _“Lo siento,”_ suspiro Viktor, _“Tu solo eres tan– pensé sobre mi polla golpeándote profundamente, y como gimes mi nombre y arqueas tu espalda, y yo–”_

“ _Oh_ ,” es todo lo que Yuuri puede pensar para decir, y finalmente volvió a tomar el lubricante, apretándolo sobre su polla y los dedos aun enterrados dentro de su ano. “¿Pensaste en correrte dentro de mí?”

_“Dioses, Miliy, si no lo hice antes estoy seguro de hacerlo ahora.”_

“Bien.” Yuuri envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su erección, sus caderas retorciéndose por el toque. “La quiero escurriéndose hacia abajo por mis muslos mientras termino la cena.”

Viktor se ahogó en una respiración, volviendo a maldecir en ruso. Yuuri se imaginó el cabello plateado pegado a su frente, sus mejillas quemándose con el subidón post-sexo, ojos brillantes y adorándolo mientras miraba a Yuuri tocarse a sí mismo.

No tomo mucho tiempo, para que Viktor comenzara a elogiarlo. Yuuri eran tan, tan débil a eso, su mente nublándose mientras se perdía a sí mismo en el éxtasis. Es como si sus venas se incendiaran, las palabras dulces de Viktor la mecha que las encendió, hasta que tiembla y llora y se derrama sobre sí mismo.

_“Tan hermoso, Miliy, tan lindo cuando te doy placer. Pasaría cada día en la cama contigo si pudiera, llenándote de la corrida por la que suplicas tan dulcemente.”_

“Viktor,” gimió, sin aliento mientras bajaba de las alturas.

Se sentía drenado, pesado contra el colchón, deseando que pudiese sentir el calor de las manos de Viktor recorriéndolo hacia arriba y abajo por su pecho, piernas y rostro. Cuando se sintió un poco más como si mismo, y todos los elogios de Viktor se volvieron ridículos, se sostuvo en sus codos e hizo un puchero hacia la pantalla.

“¿Soy más dulce que un syrniki en una cama de azúcar?” pregunto, y Viktor río, alto y despreocupado e instantáneamente calentó el enfriado cuerpo de Yuuri.

 _“Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos,”_ lo provoco, y Yuuri trato de forzar a bajar su sonrojo.

“No estuve fuera por _largo tiempo_ , ¿no es así?”

_“Hmm, no, solo un par de minutos. Suficiente tiempo para que practique mis elogios.”_

“Eres ridículo,” bufo, pero salió demasiado amable para ser una queja real.

_“Solo para ti, lyubov moya.”_

Yuuri mordió su labio por sobre una sonrisa, quitándose la camisa y usándola para limpiar algo del desastre. Vitya lo había añadido a su repertorio de sobrenombres, a pesar de que a él aún seguía gustándole más _Miliy_.

_“Estoy feliz de que tuvieras tiempo para mi hoy día. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir la próxima semana.”_

Él pudo oír el puchero en la voz de Viktor, alagado de que encuentre tan terrible que el trabajo lo mantenga alejado de hablar con Yuuri.

 _“Pero vas a ver la competencia, ¿verdad?”_ pregunto Vitya, y Yuuri a veces tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Vitya _realmente_ continuaba hasta el final con el juego de rol, porque sonaba tan genuinamente entusiasmado sobre el hecho de que Yuuri mirara a Viktor competir en el Skate America.

“Por supuesto que lo haré,” le aseguro, no mencionando el hecho de que lo haría en persona esta vez.

Era la segunda temporada de Phichit siendo asignado al Grand Prix, y sería la primera vez que tuviese que competir contra Viktor. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación suertuda, Phichit inmediatamente hizo los arreglos para que Yuuri vaya con él, en parte para animarlo, en parte como un terapeuta físico económico.

Tampoco no mencionaba cuan atemorizante era la idea de encontrarse con Viktor fuera de un meet-and-greets para fans (además Yuuri solo había asistido a dos, mientras aún vivía en Japón). Phichit le había prometido presentárselo, y Yuuri solo podía ver dos resultados catastróficos.

Ya sea, Viktor hablaba y Yuuri obtenía una erección inmediata, o Viktor no es tan fantástico en la vida real como lo es en sus sueños, y Yuuri ya no sería capaz de deshacerse de esos sueños.

Aun así, quería conocerlo desesperadamente. ¿Qué pasaba si Viktor decía su nombre? Él tendría una buena muerte.

Su conversación siguió por el tema del Grand Prix, y no fue la primera vez dentro de sus sesiones. Vitya como fan bien-informado, y Yuuri bromeando con él sobre si es que Viktor seria finalmente destronado por alguna estrella juvenil. Vitya continuaba insistiendo sobre que eso podría pasar tarde o temprano, mientras Yuuri se rehusaba a creer que Viktor no fuese a patinar y ganar por siempre.

Eventualmente la hora de Viktor termino, y él tenía que regresar al trabajo. (“Yakov me gritara si llego tarde, y tengo que pensar en su presión sanguínea sabes,” le dijo Vitya. Casi era convincente.)

 _“Te enviare un mensaje de todas maneras,”_ le dijo Vitya mientras se decían adiós, entonces dudando antes de añadir, _“También, patinare para ti.”_

Algunas veces, Yuuri se entretenía con la idea de que Vitya era otro patinador, y que realmente _estaría_ compitiendo la próxima semana. Después se recordó a si mismo sobre las probabilidades, sobre como seria completamente increíble para un patinador tener todo este tiempo para él, pero aun así le sonrió a Vitya.

“Entonces, voy a animar por ti,” respondió, sonrojándose cuando Vitya le soplo un beso y lo hizo prometerle que se cuidaría antes de terminar la llamada.

Tomo una ducha, tratando de enfocarse en su tarea, pero sus pensamientos continuaban desviándose hacia Vitya. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Qué clase de persona es? Solo horas más tarde cuando Phichit volvió a casa y él aún no había hecho ni un progreso con su reporte es que el hormigueo constante en su pecho lo detuvo.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

¿Estaba él _enamorado_ de Vitya?


	2. A touch of madness (Un toque de locura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era frustrante, confuso y completamente inesperado, estar de pie en un hotel discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si dormir o no con el Viktor real sin engañar al Viktor falso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Me tomo un poco más el terminar este capítulo de lo que planee, pero, es mayormente porque es malditamente largo. Y porque seguía añadiendo cosas lol. Espero chicos que los guste algo de “drama” también haha…  
> Originalmente iba a dividir esto en dos, pero Nora me amenazó con hacerme dormir en el balcón si no añadía el smut real. Entonces ella leyó la última parte y me dijo que debía de postearlo de la forma en la que estaba porque este final era el peor. Hagan con eso lo que quieran heh. ¡Pero! Esta historia no tiene etiquetas de angustia, solo sentimientos, ¡así que no se preocupen mucho!  
> No añadí nuevos Kinks a este capítulo, pero hay una breve visita por un Viktor totalmente con un foot kink, a pesar de que puede ser un skates kink, quien sabe. Y si alguien se queja sobre algún kink perdido (Nora) entonces puede escribir su propio fic (si eso se refiere a ti Nora).  
> Fantásticamente suficiente, el Skate America tuvo sede en Milwaukee en el 2015, lo cual está muy cerca de Detroit así que ni siquiera tuve que inventar una razón de porque era una buena idea de que Yuuri acuda.  
> Obtuve todos mis términos rusos de cariño de este post en Tumblr  
> Espero que disfruten!! 😉  
> ❤❤❤❤  
> Mis notas...  
> Hola otra vez... me demore mas de lo que pense... esta vida de pandemia ya me esta pasando la cuenta 😥😥  
> pero bueno... busquen agua y disfruten... nos vemos abajo 😉😉😉

Víctor se apresuró a entrar al hotel, sus ojos en la pantalla de su teléfono y un vaso de café sobrevalorado en una mano. Milwaukee era como la mayoría de las ciudades en US – eso era muy americana. A pesar de que, no es como que Viktor hubiese visto mucho más que fuera del hotel y la pista, esto considerando que estaba aquí para ganar el oro. No era que _extrañara_ precisamente San Petersburgo cuando lo dejaba, pero viajar hacia mucho que había perdido su glamour. Habían cerca de ocho horas de diferencia horaria, las que no estaban a su favor, y por esto Viktor fingía sonrisas a las personas que encontraba en su camino a los ascensores.

Dado que habría una práctica publica en la tarde, suponía que el café era la mejor opción por ahora, a menos que quisiera a Yakov gritándole para ponerlo a dormir en mitad de la pista. Él no debería de estar tan cansado, pero había pasado la noche anterior removiéndose y dándose vueltas en la cama, preguntándose cuan malas serían las consecuencias si llamaba a Miliy y accidentalmente encendía la cámara. ¿Estaría él feliz? ¿sorprendido? ¿lo vendería a la prensa? Era en todo lo que Viktor podía pensar últimamente, la suave curva de los labios de Miliy mientras sonreía, la deliciosa curva de sus rodillas mientras saltaba sobre su juguete favorito.

En su pantalla había un mensaje a medio escribir, eliminado y reescrito tantas veces que se preguntaba si alguna vez lo terminaría.

Las puertas de un elevador se estaban comenzando a cerrar cuando Viktor lo alcanzo, y rápidamente oprimió el botón de subida con un nudillo, entrando una vez que lentamente las puertas se comenzaron a abrir otra vez.

“Lo siento,” murmuro, dándole una mirada a los dos ocupantes en el reducido espacio.

Podía sentirlos mirándolo, pero pensaba que podía salirse con la suya siendo un poco insociable en este momento. Falta de sueño, problemas amorosos, todas esas cosas. ¿Tal vez si no escribiera el mensaje tan audaz como quería? Quizás, ¿un poco más de subtexto?

Un movimiento capto su ojo y le dio otra mirada al más bajo de los hombres, sus distintivos rasgos asiáticos mostraban una sonrisa mientras golpeaba con el codo a su amigo.

Oh, genial. Fans. Se preparó para poner su figura de encanto público cuando el hombre aclaro su garganta.

“¡Hola, Viktor! Soy Phichit Chulanont, ¡vamos a competir entre nosotros pronto!”

Viktor parpadeo ante el nombre, renuentemente levantando su cabeza para ver la alegre mirada directamente hacia él.

“¡Phichit, por supuesto!” dijo, forzando sus labios dentro de una sonrisa de disculpas. “Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído aquí. ¡Gusto en conocerte!”

Ellos estrecharon sus manos, y después Phichit gesticulo hacia su compañero.

“Este es mi amigo, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Gusto en–”

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, convirtiéndose en cambio en alguna clase de ahogo. Él también era asiático, pero mientras Phichit era de piel oscura y bajito, todo animado y confiado, Yuuri solo podía ser descrito con una palabra.

 _Como_.

“-conocerte,” termino cortado, estiro su mano lentamente siendo tomada por los delgados dedos de Yuuri.

“También es un gusto conocerte, Viktor,” murmuro Yuuri, mirándolo tímidamente a través de sus pestañas oscuras.

Estaba usando unos lentes de medio marco azules, su cabello oscuro desordenado y cayendo libremente alrededor de su rostro, y aun así Viktor no podía evitar sentir como si hubiese entrado a alguna clase de zona oscura.

Esa adorable sombra de café en sus ojos. El lindo arco en su boca. La forma perfecta de su rostro con una pista de sus pómulos. La suavidad de su voz. El tono pálido de su piel – no blanco como el de Viktor, pero con un definitivo contraste con Phichit.

Era un poco más bajo que Viktor, tal vez, alcanzaba su nariz, y todo sobre él gritaba _recato_ y _timidez_.

Y, aun así.

Él había visto esa sonrisa, enviada a él desde millas y más millas de distancia, reproducida en la pantalla de su computadora.

Había escuchado esa voz, ese acento envuelto alrededor de un gemido de su nombre, y un escalofrió involuntario se hizo camino hacia abajo por su espina.

Simplemente no había equivocación.

“Ah,” dijo Phichit, justo cuando el ascensor se detenía con un pequeño anuncio del número del piso. “Esta es nuestra parada.”

Miliy salto, asombrado por la voz de su amigo, y Viktor solo pudo mirar impotente mientras un adorable sonrojo se extendía sobre sus mejillas.

“¡Nos vemos después!” dijo Phichit mientras empujaba a Miliy – no, _Yuuri_ – hacia el corredor junto con sus maletas, pero Víctor a penas lo escucho.

Los siguió mirando, incluso mientras las puertas se cerraban y los bloqueaban de su vista. Se sentía como si su mente se estuviese tambaleando, luchando desesperadamente para darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Realmente no podía ser…

Pero lo era. Era la única explicación, porque, ¿cómo alguien podía lucir tan hermoso como Miliy, sin ser él? aun así, eso no _explicaba_ nada, y Viktor camino en piloto automático a su habitación y una vez que estuvo en su propio piso, desaseguro la puerta y rápidamente se derrumbo sobre el suelo una vez que estuvo adentro.

Miliy estaba _aquí_.

El hombre por el que Viktor había estado obsesionado por meses, el hombre que podía hacerlo perderse a sí mismo completamente solo con unas pocas palabras y una sonrisa, estaba _justo_ aquí.

Definitivamente necesitaba un trago más fuerte que el café.

❤❤❤

“¡Yuuri, oh _dios mío_!

“Puedes detenerte ahora,” siseo Yuuri en respuesta, dejando caer su maleta dentro de la puerta y caminando algunos pasos hacia una de las camas, para ocultar su rostro en ella. “Solo déjame morir en paz.”

“Pero viste la mirada en su _rostro_. parecía como si hubiese encontrado la salvación en tus ojos.”

“Está bien, primero que todo, eso suena realmente tonto,” resoplo Yuuri, quitándose habilidosamente su abrigo mientras mantenía su rostro apretado contra el colchón. “Segundo que todo, luzco como la mierda ahora. Probablemente se preguntaba que hacia un perdedor como yo en una competencia de patinaje.”

“Oh, cállate. Luces hermoso.” Dijo Phichit, sentándose en la cama y pinchándole la parte de atrás de su cabeza. “Esto solo prueba que Viktor Nikiforov tiene buen gusto.”

“Viktor Nikiforov no está interesado en mí. Voy a tomar una ducha.”

Antes de que Phichit tratara de convencerlo de lo contrario, Yuuri se empujó fuera de la cama y se apresuró a abrir su maleta, solo para chillar por el contenido.

“¡Phichit! ¡esto _no_ es lo que empaque!”

Su mejor amigo trato de no parecer culpable, pero pronto se derrumbó bajo la acusación de Yuuri.

“¡Esta bien! ¡lo siento! Pero lo que empacaste no era realmente bueno para seducir–”

“¡No estoy aquí para seducir a Viktor!” refunfuño Yuuri, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. “¡Estoy aquí para lucir como si _no_ vendiera mi cuerpo en la internet!”

“Oh, vamos. ¿Quién va a reconocerte? ¡Cuando usas lentes eres como Clark Kent!”

Phichit parecía completamente demasiado feliz, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor a Yuuri. Yuuri quería gritar. Él definitivamente no tenía planeado encontrarse con Viktor en el elevador, todo asqueroso y oloroso del (admitámoslo muy corto) viaje en avión. De hecho, tenía planeado mantenerse alejado de él hasta que la competencia hubiera acabado. Solo la idea de hablar con Viktor antes de verlo patinar era demasiado para él. No tendría más opción que asistir a la cena de gala que tenían la última noche del evento como el acompañante de Phichit, pero al menos si era presentado a Viktor, entonces, no necesitaría verlo otra vez (aparte de verlo en la gala de exhibición al día siguiente) si es que no lo arruinaba.

“Te puedo ver pensando, Yuuri.” suspiro Phichit, y Yuuri lo ignoro mientras revolvía su bolso buscando la ropa menos-reveladora que pudiera encontrar. “Yo solo digo, Viktor Nikiforov se ahogó en sus palabras en el momento en que te vio.”

“Probablemente tenía algo atascado en su garganta.”

“Yuuri, enserio. Haz visto el número de tus suscriptores.”

“Y actualmente soy Clark Kent con lentes, así que donde nos deja eso,” murmuro Yuuri, eligiendo un cárdigan con cuello en V sobre una camiseta y unos jeans oscuros. “No te atrevas a hablar sobre esto en Twitter.”

“¿Por qué me tienes que herir así?” lloriqueo Phichit, pero Yuuri cerró la puerta del baño con un sonoro click.

Una vez dentro, se ahogó en una respiración temblorosa, mordiendo su labio inferior para no llorar. Viktor siempre había sido injustamente hermoso, pero verlo así, cansado y distraído y tan _humano_ era demasiado para el pobre corazón de Yuuri.

 _Toque su mano,_ pensó con asombro, mirando la propia como si aún pudiese sentir el calor de la piel de Viktor. Era más grande que la suya, lo cual ya sabía por supuesto, pero Viktor la había continuado sosteniendo hasta que Phichit comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Y Viktor lo había mirado a él. Esos fascinantes ojos azules, miraron a Yuuri por los momentos más gloriosos de su vida. No quería admitirlo, no podía creer que Phichit tuviese razón, pero hubo algo sobre la manera en la que lo miro… sorpresa, ¿quizás? Pero eso difícilmente tenía sentido.

Yuuri quería esos ojos en él, quería esas manos por todo su cuerpo, quería despertar con moretones y marcas y un dolor sordo en su espalda baja. Volvió a morder su labio, esta vez para luchar con la excitación que amenazaba con nublar su juicio.

Eso no funcionaba.

Se desvistió con manos temblorosas, dando respiraciones profundas y rápidas, dejando que la ducha rociara agua fría sobre su cuerpo acalorado.

No funcionaba tampoco.

Aun podía sentir los ojos de Viktor en él, y era demasiado fácil deslizarse dentro de una de sus muchas fantasías recurrentes. Es esta, Yuuri despertaba antes que Viktor después de una apasionada noche de hacer el amor – a pesar de saber lo mucho que odiaba las mañanas, pero oh bueno – y decidía tomar una ducha. Viktor, despertando en la cama fría, entraba en el baño en toda su gloria desnuda mientras paseaba sus ojos sobre la piel húmeda de Yuuri. Yuuri seguía de espaldas a él incluso mientras deslizaba la lujosa puerta de vidrio para abrirla, permitiendo que el aire frio entrara antes de envolver a Yuuri en sus brazos.

¿Me extrañaste, Miliy? Viktor ronronearía en su oído y–

No. No Miliy.

Sus manos se congelaron sobre su erección semi-endurecida, su respiración se detuvo en su garganta. Se suponía que no tenía que pensar en Vitya este fin de semana. Había un millón de buenas razones por las cuales no dijo que Yuuri estaría en el Skate America este fin de semana, la más importante de todas era el hecho de que no quería ser reconocido en TV. El truco de Clark Kent fue siempre que nadie _esperaría_ que el fuese Superman – si Vitya sabía que él estaría allí, él podría verlo en la pantalla junto a Phichit.

Yuuri sabía que era riesgoso hacer una vida en el internet usando su cuerpo. A él le gustaba lo que hacía, la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que su familia o colegas o empleadores potenciales supieran sobre como financiaba sus costosos estudios en America. Especialmente no quería que Viktor Nikiforov se enterara – una cosa era seguir su sueño de poder ser el terapeuta físico personal de Viktor, razón por la cual fue a America y otra era pagarlo fallándose a sí mismo en cámara.

Lo que lo llevaba a la razón por la cual aún no tocaba su polla – a pesar de todas las buenas razones, aún sentía culpa por no dejar que Vitya lo supiera. En parte porque Vitya también era un fan, en parte porque no podía evitar imaginarse que Vitya se parecía a Viktor, lo cual probablemente no era así. Si Vitya supiese que se había encontrado con Viktor en la vida real, ¿Qué diría? ¿objetaría el ser comparado, o podría continuar con eso?

No es que eso importara. Encontrarse con Viktor en el elevador era otra cosa, y Yuuri no iba a hablar con él hasta el sábado en la noche. Eso era en 48 horas. Solo podía esperar que Viktor se olvidara sobre la cosa del elevador hasta entonces. Además, Viktor Nikiforov podía ser bien parecido y patinar como un dios, pero Vitya entendía su vergonzoso enamoramiento por esa celebridad. Viktor probablemente solo se sentiría incomodo, si sabía que el amigo de su competidor solía tener un blog dedicado a él. Vitya demando un link y no dejo de comentar lo tierno que era Yuuri incluso aunque Yuuri se rehusaba a dejar que lo viera. 

Esas eran las cosas que hacían a Yuuri preguntarse seriamente el por qué Vitya no mostraba su rostro - ¿era realmente tímido? ¿era un viejo? ¿pensaba de sí mismo como alguien feo? Hasta que eso pasara, Yuuri suponía que no podía evitar conectar la voz del hombre con la apariencia de Viktor. Después de todo, él _sonaba_ muy similar al patinador.

“Lo siento, Vitya.” Murmuro en voz baja mientras envolvía una mano alrededor de su polla, callando un gemido en el pliegue de su codo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante contra la pared de la ducha.

Pensó en las manos de Viktor, sus ojos, en tirar de las hebras plateadas mientras la boca de Viktor estaba en su cuello. Pensó en la voz de Vitya, elogiándolo interminablemente. Se imaginó yendo a la habitación de Viktor, tocando a su puerta y preguntando si quería unirse a ellos en la cena. (Por supuesto, ellos nunca llegarían a la cena. Viktor comería su culo hay mismo, en la habitación del hotel, o tal vez ordenaría servicio al cuarto y lamería la comida del pecho de Yuuri.)

La idea de que Viktor le pidiera que se quede a pasar la noche, es lo que lo hacia entrar, el vino en su garganta salpicando de sus labios mientras lo escupe en la pared y el piso. Probablemente no sea bueno. De hecho, probablemente sea malo, pero Yuuri quería tan desesperadamente ser notado por Viktor que solo imaginarse a Viktor diciéndole que era _especial_ lo hacían sentir débil en las rodillas.

Viktor podía dormir con personas nuevas en cada competencia si lo quería. Podía tener a _cualquiera_. ¿Por qué siquiera miraría a Yuuri? _pero él si te miro, en el elevador._

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, limpiándose rápidamente y secándose antes de que Phichit se preguntara que estaba haciendo allí.

Cuando salió, Phichit silbo apreciativamente y agito sus cejas hacia él.

“¡Luces bien, Katsuki! ¡Lo cual es genial porque fuimos invitados a unirnos a algunos otros patinadores para cenar después de que acabe la practica!”

“Mmh,” Yuuri tarareo, distraído por su teléfono.

Había un mensaje de Vitya, y trato lo mejor que pudo de ignorar como su corazón se aceleró cuando desbloqueo el teléfono.

**_Vitya_ **

_Te extraño_ _☹_

 _Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro_ _(´∩_ _｀。_ _)_

Yuuri sonrió, viendo a Phichit antes de peinar hacia atrás su aun levemente húmedo cabello y se tomó una selfie. Ah mierda, se olvidó de los lentes. Una vez que estuvieron dejados seguramente sobre la cama, inclino la cámara para asegurarse que nada mostrara el hecho de que estaba en la habitación de un hotel. Si Phichit lo noto, pretendió que no le importaba mientras continuaba navegando en su teléfono mientras estaba acostado en la cama, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo.

**_Yo_ **

[imagen]

_Estoy comenzando a pensar que no eres muy dedicado a tu trabajo_

**_Vitya_ **

_Tan hermoso!!!_

_(/∇_ _＼_ _*)_ _｡_ _o○_ _♡_

_Estoy en un descanso ahora mismo!_

**_Yo_ **

_…_

**_Vitya_ **

_Por qué mi hermoso Miliy no me cree D:_

**_Yo_ **

_Por qué dijiste que estarías extremadamente ocupado por varios días?_

Yuuri solo pudo sonreír mientras Vitya se lanzaba dentro de una detallada descripción de exactamente por qué hablar con Yuuri lo hacía _más_ productivo y que honestamente, su jefe también debería comenzar a pagarle a Yuuri. Él aun no sabía que hacia Vitya para vivir, o su edad o donde vivía, pero sabía que el hombre podía ser totalmente ridículo si nadie lo detenía.

Cuando Phichit anuncio que era hora de dirigirse hacia la pista para prepararse para la práctica, Yuuri ya había enterrado su rostro cinco veces dentro de una almohada por toda la basura cursi que Vitya le envió.

“Tal vez deberías dormir con Viktor mientras tienes a este otro tipo en el teléfono.” Lo provoco Phichit mientras dejaban el hotel, tristemente esquivándolo cuando Yuuri trato de golpearlo.

Lo era, desafortunadamente, una idea atractiva.

❤❤❤

Viktor cayó en un salto durante la práctica. Así es. Él, Viktor Nikiforov, cayo de cara al hielo mientras intentaba un cuádruple flip, su movimiento insignia.

¿Por qué? Porque él quiso ver si Yuuri estaba mirando, lo cual debería de estar haciendo. Todos miraban a Viktor cuando se preparaba para un salto. Así es como era.

Pero Yuuri no lo estaba mirando. Incluso ahora, mientras Viktor se levantaba y sacudía el hielo fuera de sus pantalones, Yuuri reía por algo dicho a él por ese delgaducho patinador artístico el cual todo el mundo sabía que era un bueno para nada.

Ok, tal vez eso era un poco duro, pero Viktor casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco cuando Yuuri entro caminando a la pista de patinaje junto con Phichit, usando exactamente la misma ropa que Miliy utilizo en la fotografía que envió.

Así que, él creía que debía de ser perdonado por estar distraído si el tipo que le gustaba estaba conversando con un tipo cualquiera en las gradas.

“¡Vitya! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¡fue el peor intento de un cuádruple flip que he visto desde que eras un adolescente!”

Grito Yakov, por supuesto, pero Viktor se encogió de hombros y se río por eso, patino otra vuelta alrededor de la pista para soltar sus miembros antes de volver a intentar. Esta vez el salto fue exitoso, pero sus intentos por reprimir sus celos no lo fueron. Era ridículo, porque Viktor compartía a Miliy con un montón de personas, muchísimos le pagaban para hablar con él. Eso no garantizaba ni siquiera que ha Miliy le gustara. 

Incluso así, Viktor quería subir las escaleras para amablemente golpear el hombro de ese patinador artístico antes de suavemente tomar su lugar, y así poder besar la palma de Yuuri y ver ese adorable sonrojo de cerca. Tan terrible como fuera la idea, lo entretuvo mientras repasaba la secuencia de pasos para su programa corto, después patino hacia Yakov para más gritos.

Él asintió a lo que sea que su entrenador estaba hablando, tomo algo de agua y paseo sus ojos a los otros patinadores que estaban actualmente en el hielo.

“¿Vitya? ¿si quiera me estas escuchando?”

“Lo siento, Yakov, ¡solo tengo algo en mente!”

Sonrió, pero Yakov entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y Viktor se preocupó de que la vena en sus sienes finalmente fuera a estallar.

“Bueno, ¡supéralo y enfócate en la práctica!”

Viktor no decía que probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba practicar para poder ganar en este punto. Ninguno de los otros patinadores era una gran amenaza para él, especialmente desde que él no estaba allí. E incluso si lo hiciera, Viktor necesitaría seriamente arruinar sus saltos para perder el oro.

¿Predecible? Si. Viktor había esperado que esta temporada un nuevo patinador aparecería para retarlo apropiadamente, pero a pesar de que muchos eran talentosos, no había encontrado a nadie por quien preocuparse aún. Tal vez el próximo año, cuando el pequeño Yuri Plisetsky fuera lo suficientemente mayor para los seniors…

Viktor paso el resto de la practica enfocado en su trabajo, ignorando activamente a Yuuri. Él pensaría en algo más tarde, un plan a prueba de balas para encantar a Yuuri en la vida real. Yuuri ya tenía un enamoramiento por una celebridad en él, así que eso no debería de tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Una vez que la practica termino, Viktor se acercó directamente a Phichit.

“¡Hola! ¡Phichit!”

Intento ser sutil, pero honestamente aun había cámaras alrededor y solo pudo rogar que las personas mirando esto pensaran _¡Ah, Viktor Nikiforov es agradable con los nuevos patinadores!_ Y no, _Viktor Nikiforov realmente esta muriéndose por el amigo del patinador tailandés,_ lo cual era exactamente lo que Phichit al parecer estaba pensando.

“Hola, Viktor,” dijo con una sonrisa conocedora, inmediatamente envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y jalándolo para pararse junto a él. “¿Selfie?”

“¡Oh, seguro!” Viktor poso para la foto, lo cual era difícil porque realmente quería mirar alrededor para ver si Yuuri se acercaba a ellos o no. “Así que, um…”

“Yuuri y yo vamos a cenar con algunos de los otros patinadores después de esto, ¿quieres unirte?”

Viktor parpadeo hacia él, la esperanza incendiándose en su pecho. Esta _debía_ ser una buena señal, ¿verdad?

“¡Si! ¡absolutamente! ¿Dónde? Necesito ir a cambiarme de ropa antes.”

Necesitaba lucir _perfecto_. Se preguntaba si algo de lo que trajo seria lo suficiente para un look de ‘quiero impresionar a un chico, pero ser totalmente casual sobre eso’. Hizo un intercambio de detalles de contacto con Phichit, y un segundo después una dirección en un mensaje apareció en su teléfono.

“Está bien, no debería de ser tan difícil de encontrar,” reflexiono Viktor, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla cuando Phichit sonrió hacia él. “Tu practica al parecer anduvo bien,” añadió, solo para tratar de salvar un poco su imagen.

“¡Sep! ¡deberías de cuidar tu espalda, puede que te venza!”

“Bueno, ¡espero que lo intentes!”

Phichit abrió su boca para responder, pero entonces se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar atrás de Viktor.

“Ah, parece que ese tipo aún está colgándose de Yuuri, mejor voy a su rescate.”

Viktor se dio la vuelta, y era cierto, hay estaba el patinador artístico desvergonzadamente descansando su codo en la espalda de la silla de Yuuri.

“¿Eso pasa a menudo?” pregunto, frenándose antes de fruncir el ceño.

“Oh, sí,” asintió Phichit, un brillo provocador en sus ojos. “Lástima que solo tenga ojos para cierto ídolo suyo.”

“Eso es… desafortunado.” Dijo Viktor, aclarando su garganta cuando Phichit levanto sus cejas y le dio una _mirada_.

 _Se lo que estás haciendo, Nikiforov_ , parecía que decía, y Viktor forzó una sonrisa casual en su rostro.

“¡Entonces, te veré más tarde!”

“¡Oh, definitivamente!” Phichit comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, le dio un pequeño adiós y después subió las escaleras hacia Yuuri.

Viktor se dio cuenta que se olvidó de preguntar por qué Yuuri se sentaba en las gradas reservadas para patinadores y sus equipos, pero pronto fue señalado por un grupo de reporteros y no pudo hacer mucho más que tener un pensamiento anhelante de poder ver algo de la competencia junto a él.

Sus dedos picaban para enviarle un mensaje, incluso si era como Vitya, y no como él mismo. A menos que se diera a conocer, tenía que pretender que estaba dormido, dado que era un idiota y no dijo nada sobre que su viaje de negocios era en algún lugar con una zona horaria diferente.

Era, honestamente, un poco raro pensar sobre enviar un mensaje a Miliy cuando sabía que él también era Yuuri, y Yuuri se estaba quedando solo dos pisos abajo en el mismo hotel. ¿coincidencia? A Viktor le gustaba pensar que era el destino.

Y si el destino era amable con él, Yuuri lo querría de la misma manera en la que Miliy lo hacía. 

❤❤❤

Yuuri sabía que el asesinato estaba mal, y trataba fuertemente de recordarselo a si mismo mientras Alejandro se rehusaba a dejar de hablar incluso si la práctica de los hombres había acabado. ¿Tal vez si Yuuri lentamente se comenzaba a inclinar hacia las escaleras podría escapar de alguna manera?

De alguna manera su plática incesante servía como una buena distracción de la perfecta figura de Viktor, porque justo como lo pensó, ver a Viktor después de haber hablado con él – _tocarlo_ – tenia los nervios de Yuuri desparramados por todo el lugar. Cuando miro hacia Viktor, quien ahora salía de la pista y agraciadamente se ponía las protecciones en las cuchillas, todo en lo que podía pensar era _dios, desearía que él fuera mi esposo._

¿No era patético que tuviese el mismo sueño desde que tenía quince años? Le tomo cerca de tres años darse cuenta de que la adoración que sentía por Viktor no era enteramente platónica, y después también tuvo uno, o dos, u once sueños húmedos. Empapelar sus paredes con posters de su futuro esposo le había parecido muy racional en ese tiempo. Si la pista de hielo de Hasetsu no hubiese cerrado cuando cumplió catorce, él definitivamente se hubiera convertido un patinador artístico, o al menos lo hubiera intentado. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era trabajar constantemente para obtener su título y aplicar por un trabajo en San Petersburgo…

Lo cual, ahora que pensaba sobre eso, también era un poco patético. Pero al menos, estaba trabajando por sus sueños, y–

Santa mierda, ¡¿estaba Viktor Nikiforov hablando con Phichit?! Yuuri se olvidó de Alejandro. Sacudió su mano de su brazo para inclinarse hacia adelante. Mierda. ¿Por qué estaban hablando? Viktor parecía feliz, pero–

Yuuri se volvió a recostar en el asiento y devolvió su atención hacia (un muy confundido) Alejandro una vez más, esquivando por poco el ser atrapado mirando fijamente. A pesar de que, Viktor probablemente no lo hubiera mirado. ¿Por qué lo haría? Yuuri se rehusaba a mirar en su dirección otra vez, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos contra el plástico de la silla. 

“¡Yuuri! ¡te estaba buscando!”

No estaba seguro de que esperar. Yuuri lentamente levanto su cabeza para mirar casualmente a Phichit. Estaba solo, y Yuuri no sabía si estaba aliviado o aplastantemente decepcionado.

“¡Lo siento, vámonos!” dijo, ignorando como el hombre junto a él trataba de objetar.

De todas maneras, él solo estaba hablando sobre restaurantes, así que, ¿no es como si estuviese pasando algo interesante?

“¿No es tu tipo?” río Phichit hacia él mientras hacían su camino hacia debajo por las gradas, y Yuuri le daba una mirada extraña.

“¿Quién?”

“¡Ese tipo con el que estabas hablando!”

“Oh.” se encogió de hombros, revisando nerviosamente el área por alguna señal de rusos de rubio platinado. “No lo sé, él solo quería recomendaciones de restaurantes.”

Phichit le dio una _mirada_ , y Yuuri pensó en la conversación. ¿Estaba invitando sutilmente a Yuuri a una cena? No había escuchado mucho después de que se riera por la suposición de que Viktor no ganaría la competencia de Alejandro.

“Ok, tal vez él estaba flirteando un poco. Realmente no estaba poniendo atención.”

“Rompecorazones Yuuri ataca de nuevo.” Phichit suspiro burlón, pero después disparo una sonrisa pícara y tiro de Yuuri mas cerca. “¿Adivina que?”

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de responder, porque Phichit _había_ estado hablando con Viktor, el hombre por el que Yuuri había estado muriendo desde su despertar homosexual.

“¿Qué?”

“Cierta persona se va a unir a nosotros para la cena–“

“¿De verdad?” salió más sin aliento de lo que Yuuri hubiese querido, pero él ya podía ver las millones de maneras en la que iba a arruinar esto.

“ _Y_ está totalmente interesado en ti. ¡ni siquiera es sutil al respecto! No sé qué hiciste en ese elevador, Yuuri, pero Viktor jodido Nikiforov quiere arrastrarte a su habitación de hotel y–”

“¡Phichit! ¡Para!” Yuuri aplasto sus manos sobre la boca de Phichit, su rostro ardía mientras revisaba si alguien los había oído. “Además, no eleves mis esperanzas, _por favor_.”

“Yo solo decía,” canturreo Phichit una vez que Yuuri lo dejo volver a respirar. “Deberías de haber visto la mirada confiada en su rostro cuando le dije que solo tenías ojos para tu ídolo.”

Yuuri casi se desmayó. Se aferró al brazo de Phichit con temor, deseando que pudiese correr todo el camino de regreso a Detroit. Solo le tomaría un par de días, ¿no es así?

“¡¿Tú le dijiste _qué_?!” siseo, tirando de las solapas de su camisa y rogando al universo por perdón.

Él sabía que había sido malo, jugando con el rol de ser el marido de Viktor Nikiforov de esa forma, pero ni siquiera había estado en el Skate America por doce horas y su vida ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

“¡Relájate, Yuuri! no es como si supiese que el ídolo era él. Por otra parte, él _es_ el mejor patinador artístico en el mundo, por lo que no sería extraño si cree eso.”

“No puedo ir a cenar,” susurro Yuuri, su mirada pegada al piso y solo caminando hacia adelante porque Phichit lo empujaba.

“¡Tonterías! ¿no era esto con lo que habías estado soñando? ¡solo espera por mí en el lobby mientras me cambio!”

No por primera vez desde que conoció a Phichit, Yuuri deseaba poder tener el mismo tipo de actitud positiva hacia la vida. Seguro, Yuuri había soñado sobre ser notado por Viktor, pero tan pronto como ellos realmente _hablaran_ , él se daría cuanta cuan bobo era y entonces él estaría tan aburrido, y Yuuri tendría que verlo cada vez menos interesado y entonces encontraría a alguien más con quien hablar tan pronto fuera posible.

Y _después_ Yuuri tendría que quedarse incómodamente durante la cena mientras alguien más encantaba a Viktor.

Su única oportunidad seria asegurarse de no sentarse en ningún lugar cerca de Viktor. Eso podía funcionar. Excepto que _quería_ sentarse junto a Viktor, ¿por qué, cuándo volvería a hacer eso? Incluso ser humillado por Viktor era mejor que no estar cerca de él. Espera, no. Si no hablaba con Viktor, él aun podría pretender que le gustaba a Viktor. Eso era mejor. ¿no es así?

Paso todo el tiempo de espera luchando sobre cuál sería la mejor opción, pero al final, para cuando el gran grupo que Phichit había reunido llego al restaurant, Viktor aún no había llegado.

❤❤❤

Viktor se sentía relativamente confiado sobre su atuendo. Le había enviado un mensaje a Chris, pero se dio cuenta tardíamente de que el otro patinador probablemente estaba dormido considerando la hora en Suiza. Así que, no estaba tan confiado como _podría_ estarlo, pero la ropa era mucho más fácil que socializar. Además, ¿Qué clase de Viktor le gustaba a Yuuri? de la forma en la que se retrata en los medios, ¿un soltero sutil y cotizado?, o de la forma en la que era en la pista, ¿elegante e innovador?, o secretamente quería que sea como Vitya, ¿como Viktor era cuando el mundo no podía verlo?

De cualquier manera, Viktor sabía que no podía estar nada más que impecable. Iban a haber muchos otros patinadores allí, y por mucho que quisiera derretirse en un pequeño charco y rogar para que Yuuri le de comer, Yakov probablemente no estaría feliz sobre que se avergüence a si mismo de esa manera.

Cuando finalmente encontró el restaurante, los otros ya habían pedido sus bebidas, y Viktor se sentó en una de las puntas de la mesa. Todos allí, entendiblemente, estaban sorprendidos de verlo. Sonrió y escucho las presentaciones y comentarios de algunos participantes que había visto antes, mientras Yuuri estaba sentado silencioso en la otra punta de la mesa.

Era difícil no mirarlo constantemente. Ahora que Viktor podía verlo de cerca, el azul oscuro de su abrigo le asentaba. No podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que Yuuri no le haya guardado un asiento, ¿pero, por qué lo haría? Tan lejos como sabia Yuuri ellos solo habían hablado en el elevador, y tan lejos como Phichit se preocupaba, Viktor era probablemente como decían los medios. Yuuri se merecía algo mejor que algún coqueteo con una celebridad solo para ser desechado a la mañana siguiente.

Por eso, Viktor interpreto al compañero de cena amable e interesado. Hablo sobre técnicas de patinaje en parejas con una pareja china, escucho a algunas americanas de la división de damas hablar sobre las políticas actuales. Estaba seguro de que, si no hubiese estado tan ansioso por encontrarse con Yuuri, lo hubiera disfrutado más. mientras tanto estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil manteniendo su sonrisa lo suficientemente real, su rodilla rebotaba constantemente bajo la mesa. Tal vez en el camino de regreso, podría caminar junto a Yuuri bajo el pretexto de que no habían logrado presentarse apropiadamente.

“¿Alguien está listo para el postre?” pregunto Phichit por sobre el ruido en el restaurant mientras un mesero retiraba sus platos vacíos.

“¿Hablas enserio?” el tipo sentado junto a él gruño, y Viktor tenía el vago recuerdo de que se había presentado como coreógrafo. “Si como más van a tener que cargarme de regreso.”

Viktor estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente, agradecido de haber elegido una cena relativamente ligera y no las costillas y papas fritas con las cuales lo tentó el menú.

“¡Al menos tú no tienes que patinar!” bromeo una de las chicas americanas, y tal vez Viktor debería de recordar su nombre, pero honestamente, no le importaba.

El resto de la conversación se le perdió porque Yuuri paso una mano a través de su cabello, viendo hacia afuera del restaurant, y wow, ¿Viktor había visto antes a alguien tan hermoso? ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿era el brillante cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos? Tal vez los anteojos solo añadían una capa extra a su atractivo, una que Viktor no había esperado. Pago por su comida en piloto automático, reclinándose en su asiento para mirar directamente a Yuuri.

Solo había algo sobre él… era posible que solo fuera su cerebro conectando la presencia de Yuuri con los orgasmos, pero no podía evitar pensar que había cierto brillo en él, que otras personas no tenían. De alguna forma, todo sobre él solo era diez veces más atractivo.

Cuando todos se levantaron para irse, Viktor sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente contra su tórax, ansioso por una oportunidad para hablar con Yuuri. Nunca antes había estado así de consiente por la presencia de alguien más, sobre cuanto espacio había entre ellos. Si solo _fuese_ ese sutil príncipe encantador que sus fans creían que era, entonces simplemente podría acercarse a Yuuri e inclinarse a sus pies.

Por otra parte, se dio cuenta mientras todos se levantaban para irse, obviamente, Yuuri no estaba allí para ser reconocido. Si Viktor era muy obvio alguien podría sospechar. A pesar de su imagen reconocida, la mayoría de los patinadores sabían que él no festejaba, o coquetea con otros patinadores y sus equipos. Si Viktor de pronto mostraba una extrema cantidad de interés en Yuuri, eso seguramente llamaría la atención. Pero él realmente, _realmente_ quería hablar con Yuuri, y por eso ansiosamente se quedó atrás del grupo cuando ellos comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida.

Phichit, bendito sea, dejo que la mayoría de las personas pasaran mientras miraba su teléfono. Eso significaba que Yuuri también estaba esperando, y cuando Viktor llego al lado de ellos, los otros estaban a medio camino hacia la puerta. Yuuri estaba continuamente mirando hacia ellos, pero Phichit miro hacia arriba y le sonrió a Viktor.

“¡Viktor, hola! ¡me alegro de ver que vinieras!”

Viktor se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de regreso y tratando (pero fallando) de no mirar a Yuuri.

“Gracias por dejar que me una,” dijo, dando medio paso hacia el resto del grupo antes de notar que Phichit no está haciendo ni un movimiento para seguirlos. “¿No van a regresar al hotel?”

“Oh, bueno, Yuuri quería tomar un trago antes,” dijo Phichit, sin embargo, hubo unos extraños sonidos saliendo de la garganta de Yuuri ante eso. “Tú aun no estas demasiado cansado, ¿no es así?”

“Yo… no, no realmente.” confundido, y un poco esperanzado, Viktor miro entre un sonriente Phichit y un Yuuri ligeramente crispado. “Podría tomar un trago.”

“¡Fantástico!” exclamo Phichit, uniendo sus manos. “Asegúrate de traerlo de regreso antes de la media noche, ¿está bien?”

Y con eso, Phichit de todas las cosas posibles le dio unos _dedos de pistolas_ y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse en sus tacones y correr detrás de los otros. Perdido, Viktor lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose si la desconfianza en sus intenciones que Phichit parecía haber sentido antes en la pista habían de alguna manera desaparecido entre antes y ahora.

¿Tal vez había pasado alguna clase de prueba? Una rápida mirada a Yuuri, quien parecía tener intenciones de correr detrás de Phichit para estrangularlo, lo hizo pensar que esta fue una decisión espontanea.

“Lo siento,” dijo Viktor, sintiendo lo opuesto.

“Está bien,” respondió Yuuri, sus hombros hundiéndose en derrota. “Quiero decir… él aun no cumple veintiuno.”

“Oh.” Viktor aclaro su garganta, tratando de decidir si Yuuri parecía incomodo porque su amigo lo engancho con la celebridad que le gustaba o porque no quería tomar ni un trago con Viktor. “Bueno, él probablemente podría haber tomado algo sin alcohol. No es una buena idea beber antes de una competencia.”

Yuuri dejo salir un sonido estrangulado.

“¡Lo siento! ¡Tú no tienes que beber nada! Podemos regresar ahora mismo, los otros no deben ir muy lejos–”

“Está bien,” Viktor lo interrumpió, tratando de mantener su sonrisa en el rango normal de conversación con un extraño. “Me gustaría conocerte, Yuuri.”

¿Eso fue demasiado? Yuuri se sonrojo en un tono de rojo brillante, y Viktor tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para así no tomar su rostro entre sus manos, arrullándolo sobre lo adorable que se veía.

“Yo, ok, um,” Yuuri sonrió tímidamente hacia el suelo, y Viktor quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y girar con él para siempre. “Yo también.”

¿Era demasiado temprano para proponerse? Tal vez un poco. Al menos debería de mostrarle algunas fotos de Makkachin antes.

“¿Deberíamos ir al bar?”

Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda antes de asentir, guiando el camino. Al menos ahora sabía que Yuuri/Miliy era mayor de veintiuno. Lo cual era bueno, dado que Viktor iba a cumplir veintisiete. En el mundo del patinaje él estaba bordeando la _ancianidad_.

Encontraron dos taburetes vacíos en el bar, y Yuuri ordeno la primera bebida en el menú que estaba puesto en la pared detrás de la barra. Cuando el bartender le dio una mirada cuestionadora, Viktor ordeno lo mismo. Le guiño a Yuuri una vez que el hombre se fue para preparar sus bebidas.

“Un trago no me va a hacer daño, soy ruso.”

“Oh,” es todo lo que Yuuri dijo, viéndose atormentado entre otro sonrojo o correr hacia la puerta.

Hmm. Viktor necesitaba comenzar ahora con ese plan de seducción.

“Así que, Yuuri,” comenzó, apoyándose en la barra. “¿Eres amigo de Phichit?”

“Ah, sí. en realidad, somos compañeros de habitación.”

Así de cerca, Viktor podía ver todos esos pequeños detalles que la webcam no transmitía. Yuuri tenía una piel tan suave y encantadora, sus pestañas más largas de lo que Viktor recordaba. Los anteojos se habían deslizado en su tierna nariz, y Yuuri nerviosamente las volvía a acomodar en su lugar.

Viktor deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo el mismo.

“¿Eres patinador?” pregunto, preguntándose si Phichit sabia sobre el camming de Yuuri.

“Oh, no, para nada.” Yuuri le dio una rápida sonrisa, yéndose tan pronto apareció, y, aun así, el cuerpo entero de Viktor estaba de pronto en llamas. “Estoy entrenando para convertirme en terapeuta físico.”

“¡Así que eres bueno con tus manos!” salió de la boca de Viktor antes de que pudiese detenerse a sí mismo.

“¡Yo–!” Yuuri cubrió su rostro con sus mangas, girando su rostro.

Oops.

“Lo siento, eso salió un poco… incorrecto.” Viktor tocio, y Yuuri lentamente se giró hacia él.

Esto se estaba volviendo un poco más difícil de lo que pensó originalmente. Pero era _tan_ difícil no bañar a Yuuri en elogios. Especialmente desde que sabía lo mucho que le gustaban cuando hablaban en línea.

“No soy… tan genial,” dijo Yuuri, tomando una basura invisible en la brillante superficie de la barra. “Pero espero graduarme en algún momento esta primavera.”

“Estoy seguro de que eres fantástico,” reflexiono Viktor, paseando sus ojos menos que discretamente de lo que debía por el cuello, hombros y brazos de Yuuri. “Phichit tiene suerte de tenerte en su equipo.”

Tal vez Viktor podría contratarlo para el equipo ruso de patinaje una vez que Yuuri se graduara, porque entonces ellos podrían estar casados y también verse todo el tiempo en la pista. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era llegar al punto donde una proposición se sintiera como una cosa razonable de hacer, y no solo como la mejor opción para asegurarse de que nadie más tuviese la idea de coquetear con su Yuuri.

Era posible de que la fantasía de Viktor se estuviese saliendo de control, pero las personas como Yuuri no crecían en los árboles. No, ellos probablemente eran cuidadosamente cultivados en algún laboratorio de un científico loco, porque nada más podría explicar el poder del magnetismo que el cuerpo de Viktor sentía hacia él. Era ilógico, lo electrificado que se sintió cuando sus rodillas se rosaron accidentalmente cuando el bartender regreso con sus bebidas.

“Yo pago,” Viktor se ofreció, sintiendo que los ojos de Yuuri se clavaban en su piel mientras entregaba su tarjeta.

Él quería llevarlo de regreso al hotel y pasar la noche tocándolo, oír esos gemidos sin aliento con nada más que una delgada capa de sudor separándolos.

“No tenías que hacerlo,” murmuro Yuuri, pero Viktor le sonrió, algo menos para mostrar esta vez, algo solo para Yuuri.

“Yo quería. Puedes pagar por la otra ronda, si quieres.”

Yuuri paso un dedo sobre el borde de su vaso alto, viendo dentro del rosado liquido con una pista de entretención.

“Lo considerare.”

Contento de que Yuuri parecía haberse relajado un poco, Viktor tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Sabia dulce, probablemente más azúcar que alcohol. Tenía tantas preguntas quemándole en la punta de la lengua, tantas cosas que quería saber sobre Miliy que podía preguntar ahora, porque estaba sentado con _Yuuri_ , la persona real detrás de la pantalla. Pero, ¿Dónde debía de comenzar? No quería que Yuuri sintiera que estaba en un interrogatorio, y algunas preguntas ciertamente tendrían que esperar para cuando se conocieran mejor.

“No _tienes_ que sentarte conmigo, sabias,” fue con lo cual Yuuri rompió el corto silencio, removiéndose en su asiento. “Phichit tiene buenas intenciones, pero él puede ser un poco, bueno. Entiendo si quieres descansar temprano.”

“Yuuri, ya te lo dije, ¿no es así?” Viktor lo golpeo con su rodilla, tragando por la corriente de electricidad que recorrió su pierna ante el contacto. “Me gustaría conocerte.”

Arrugo un poco el entrecejo, Viktor vio que Yuuri soltó una respiración. Parecía haber vuelto a tensarse, apretando el vaso entre sus manos.

“¿A menos que prefieras regresar?” añadió, aliviado cuando Yuuri negó con su cabeza efusivamente.

“No, eso, no. Solo estoy un poco sorprendido de que tu…” se frenó, llevando el vaso a sus labios y tomando un largo sorbo. “No creía que estuvieses interesado en hablar conmigo, eso es todo.”

Este debía ser el punto donde Viktor debía de decirle que ellos ya habían estado hablando por meses, pero había tantas personas alrededor. Sentía que podía confiar en Yuuri, pero ¿en alguien más? solo podía terminar en los titulares si se sabía que Viktor pagaba por sexcam. Y más que a su propia reputación, también, no quería accidentalmente decir o hacer algo que fuese a poner a Yuuri o a Phichit bajo los reflectores. 

“Lo hago,” dijo instantáneamente, pinchando los cubos de hielo en su vaso con la pajilla de plástico que venía con la bebida. “Usualmente no hago esto.”

“¿No?” Yuuri no advirtió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Viktor sintió que se podía ahogar en su mirada. “Supongo que, pasas mucho tiempo entrenando.”

“Lo hago.” Viktor mantuvo sus ojos en los de Yuuri, incluso si el otro hombre los regreso hacia su bebida. “Yakov siempre me dice que tendré tiempo para el amor cuando me retire.”

“Eso parece un poco…”

“¿Duro?”

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, y cuando algunas personas se acercaron al bar junto a ellos, Viktor tomo la oportunidad para acomodarse un poco más cerca.

“No lo sé,” comenzó Yuuri, contemplando la pregunta. “Solo pensé que era triste pensar sobre tu retiro.”

De lo que sea que Viktor pensó que podría decir, eso no era una de ellas.

“Así que, ¿debería encontrar el amor y nunca retirarme?” lo provoco, y Yuuri rápidamente se tornó rojo.

“Solo creo que no se puede planear el amor,” murmuro Yuuri, levantando un poco sus hombros. “Y es un poco malvado al decir que lo podrás encontrar una vez te retires, porque, ¿Qué pasa si no lo encuentras en años y mas años? Y después tienes estas expectativas, diciéndote a ti mismo que cuando tengas el tiempo todo va a resultar fácil, excepto que no lo hace, y–”

Yuuri se detuvo, sus ojos abiertos y aferrándose fuertemente a su vaso.

“Lo siento, dije demasiado.”

“No, creo que tienes razón,” dijo Yuuri, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo mientras estiraba una mano para posarla gentilmente sobre el brazo de Yuuri. “Soy absolutamente la clase de persona que construye las cosas con altas expectativas. Y me preocupo demasiado si es que voy a encontrar a alguien o no, y si les voy gustar yo por ser yo, y no solo el famoso patinador artístico Viktor Nikiforov.”

Pudo sentir a Yuuri tensarse bajo su toque, viéndolo hundir su cabeza para que así Viktor no pudiese ver su expresión.

“Probablemente conoces a muchos fans que creen que están enamorados de ti,” susurro, tan silencioso bajo la suave música que estaba sonando que Viktor casi no lo escucha.

“Tal vez,” dijo Viktor, tratando de mantener su tono ligero. “Ellos usualmente no me lo dicen. Estoy un poco envidioso, de hecho.”

“¿Envidioso?” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo, y Viktor se atrevió a dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia la muñeca de Yuuri, hasta que sintieron la suave piel.

“Ellos tienen esta persona sobre la cual puede pensar, alguien a quien mirar pero que también es especial para ellos. Y ellos pueden leer entrevistas sobre mí y mirar las fotos, y pensar sobre lo que dirían si nos encontráramos. Y pueden mirar revistas de bodas e imaginar cómo seria, porque ellos saben cuál es mi color favorito.”

“No estoy seguro de que eso sea algo por lo cual estar envidioso,” Yuuri estuvo en desacuerdo, pero Viktor negó con su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

“Pero es agradable, ¿no es así? Tener a alguien así, y esperar encontrarlo algún día.”

Yuuri miro hacia sus manos, donde Viktor estaba dibujando pequeños círculos en el costado de su muñeca.

“¿Te estas burlando de mí?”

No había nada tímido en la expresión de Yuuri ahora, un conflicto de emociones pasó por su rostro.

“¿Me lo estas preguntando porque crees que soy una mala persona, o porque estás enamorado de mí?”

Yuuri lucio atormentado por un momento antes de elegir por una expresión frustrada, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si no pudiese creer que Viktor allá preguntado eso.

Viktor tampoco podía creerlo.

“No tienes que responder,” dijo. “Tal vez yo también había estado esperando para conocerte.”

“Te _estas_ burlando de mí,” murmuro Yuuri, pero no se veía muy molesto sobre eso.

“Puedes burlarte de regreso, si quieres. ¡No me importa! Ah, pero,” Viktor llevo la mano que no estaba unida al brazo de Yuuri a su frente, haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior. “Por favor no menciones mi frente amplia. Soy muy sensible sobre eso.”

Tuvo el efecto deseado porque Yuuri río, sus ojos entrecerrándose y hombros sacudiéndose, y era algo tan de _Miliy_ que Viktor casi se olvida de sí mismo.

“Me gusta tu risa,” dijo en cambio, porque _creo que te amo_ no era para ser dicho en público de esa manera.

“Oh _dios_ mío,” Yuuri gimió, golpeando su frente sobre la barra. “Creo que me mataste.”

“Está bien,” Viktor río, apretando su muñeca una última vez antes de renuentemente dejarlo ir. “Cambio de tema. ¿te gustan los poodles?”

“Te refieres a si me gusta Makkachin,” replico Yuuri, inclinando su cabeza a un costado para mirar a Viktor.

Viktor no lo puede resistir, porque era _débil_ , y los anteojos de Yuuri están desacomodados y aún está riendo, así que, creía realmente que debería de ser perdonado por acomodar algunos de los mechones rebeldes del cabello de Yuuri detrás de la oreja que no está presionada contra la barra lustrada. 

“Tal vez debería hacerte un interrogatorio sobre los hechos de Viktor Nikiforov,” sugirió, tragando contra su garganta seca cuando la respiración de Yuuri se detuvo.

“Por favor, _no_.”

La sonrisa de Yuuri era suave y dulce, como si estuviese disfrutando el momento, pero no enteramente seguro si está sucediendo en realidad. O podía ser solo Viktor proyectando sus propios sentimientos, porque seguramente Yuuri es demasiado maravilloso para existir en realidad, y ahora ellos estaban estancados en algún espacio limítrofe entre este mundo y algún otro universo paralelo donde ellos ya se amaban.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la concha de la oreja de Yuuri, recorriendo hacia su cuello. Podía sentir el pulso de Yuuri latir rápidamente, el calor de su piel, y Viktor comenzó a sudar en su delgada camisa de vestir. Todo el tiempo imagino que le gustaría tocar a Miliy, y aquí estaba. Y, aun así, Viktor no lo podía tocar de la forma en la que quería. Quería que Yuuri supiera lo mucho que significaba para él, que Yuuri era su propio pequeño sueño romántico, que lo mantenía continuando cuando la vida le drenaba toda la inspiración.

“Viktor…”

Era la primera vez que escucha a Yuuri decir su nombre, y se sentía _bien_. Tuvo que morderse el labio para así no pedirle que lo dijera de nuevo, que lo dijera para siempre.

“Eso es un poco injusto,” se quejó Viktor, acariciando una vez más su lóbulo antes de retirar su mano para dejarla firmemente sobre su vaso, “Que tú ya sepas sobre mi Makkachin, y yo no sepa siquiera si te gustan los perros.”

“Amo los perros,” le dijo Yuuri, levantándose de la barra y girándose hacia él, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron como si estuviesen destinadas a hacerlo de todas maneras. “También tengo un poodle. Está en Japón, con mi familia.”

“Wow,” Viktor soltó la respiración, porque justo ahora se sentía como el hombre más suertudo en el mundo. “Creo que no me importaría si estuvieses un poco enamorado de mí.”

 _Espero que estés un poco enamorado de mí_ , no lo dijo, _porque de otra manera la ceremonia de matrimonio podría ser un poco incomoda._

Yuuri gimio de nuevo, golpeando sus manos sobre su rostro. a Viktor no le gustaba no ser capaz de ver su rostro, pero era adorable así que lo perdonaba.

“¿Demasiado?” pregunto, tímidamente, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza y su corazón latió acelerado contra su pecho.

“Solo,” comenzó Yuuri, bajando lentamente sus manos. “Eres muy diferente de lo que pensé.”

Viktor quería decirle. Quería decirle, e _s por ti_. Las palabras gritaban dentro de su cerebro, luchando contra el miedo de que alguien pudiese oír. _Es porque ya te amo._

“En una buena forma, espero.”

Otra sonrisa, un poco tímida, un poco traviesa. Viktor podía _sentir_ físicamente su corazón crecer, para tratar de hacer espacio para todos los sentimientos que sentía por Yuuri.

“Hmm, veremos.”

“¡Yuuri! ¡Tan cruel!”

Le fue regalada otra de las sonrisas de Yuuri, y su propia boca se estiro en la más feliz de las sonrisas, bueno, esperaba que nadie estuviese tomando fotos sin enviárselas a él.

Por unas pocas horas Yuuri era todo suyo, y los toques de Viktor se volvían más audaces mientras las personas a su alrededor se inclinan por el camino de la in-sobriedad. Se enteró de que Yuuri nació en Hasetsu, Japón, y que sus padres dirigían un onsen. Se enteró de que Yuuri hacia pole dance, y a pesar de su insistencia de que no era bueno, la evidencia en video demostraba lo contrario. Se enteró de que a Yuuri le gusta jugar juegos y que odiaba correr en las mañanas pero que lo hacia de todas maneras, y que cuando olvidaba preocuparse por las cosas le contaba historias escandalosas que tenían a Viktor resoplando en su bebida.

Se enteró de que, cuando Viktor fue lo suficientemente para entrelazar sus dedos, con sus manos seguramente ocultas entre sus muslos, Yuuri no dudo en presionar sus palmas juntas.

Era un poco como vivir en un sueño, y mucho como estar en una cita. Viktor no podia recordar la última vez que sonrió y río tanto en compañía de alguien, además de las oportunidades que él y Miliy se tomaban algo de tiempo para hablar fuera del sexo. Pero era diferente de esta manera, cuando Yuuri podía verlo, cuando se podían tocar. Viktor podía hacer una cara graciosa y ver la reacción de Yuuri, podía pasar sus dedos por el doble de su abrigo y ser apartado juguetonamente. Era difícil mantenerse calmado, cuando todo seguía construyéndose dentro de él. Probablemente se reía demasiado o muy alto, revelaba mucho sobre sí mismo, se inclina demasiado cerca. Yuuri no parece molestarse por eso, relajándose cada vez más con cada trago que desaparecía entre sus suaves labios.

Viktor quería seguir el líquido, saborearlo en la boca de Yuuri.

Se sentía pesado con el deseo, su corazón latía desesperado detrás de sus costillas. Mientras más hablan, más convencido estaba de que Yuuri era el _único_. Por supuesto que no lo podía saber con certeza, no podía ver el futuro – pero si no era Yuuri, entonces, ¿quién más podría ser?

“Tal vez deberíamos de regresar al hotel,” Yuuri sugirió eventualmente, mostrándole a Viktor los números brillantes en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Casi era medianoche, y, aun así, dormir era la última cosa en la mente de Viktor.

“Creo que tienes razón,” suspiro, haciendo un pequeño puchero. “Yakov me va a gritar si se entera de que me quede despierto hasta tarde.”

“Tienes una competencia importante que comienza mañana,” le recordó Yuuri, su sonrisa era divertida. “No quiero ser responsable por una presentación mediocre.”

Fingiendo un jadeo, Viktor puso la mano que no sostenía a Yuuri sobre su pecho.

“No podría ser mediocre incluso si _tratara_ ,” dijo, y Yuuri río esa hermosa risa suya, sus mejillas llenándose de color. “Además, tengo un buen presentimiento de esta competencia.”

Yuuri pensó, girando sus manos sobre su regazo. Medianamente ausente, dibujaba patrones detrás de la mano de Viktor con las yemas de sus dedos, y cada punto de contacto enviaba cosquillas hacia arriba por su brazo.

“Ya veo,” reflexiono, mordiendo su labio inferior como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. “Entonces, no me vas a necesitar para que te anime.”

“¡ _Yuuri_!” Viktor lloriqueo, arrastrando la u para darle el máximo efecto. “Creo que moriré si no me animas.”

Las palabras hicieron que Yuuri hundiera un poco su cabeza, luchando con una sonrisa. El estómago de Viktor se sentía raro, como si hubiera algo hirviendo dentro, algo cálido y burbujeante.

“Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿no es así?” murmuro Yuuri, mirando hacia él, y Viktor tuvo que tragar _duro_ a favor de no tirar de él dentro de sus brazos y cubrir su rostro con besos.

“No, definitivamente no.”

Por un momento ellos simplemente se miran entre ellos, y Viktor quería tanto decirle, solo tocar su rostro y decir _no puedo creer que verdaderamente seas real._ Pero había personas moviéndose atrás de ellos en el concurrido bar, voces y risas ruidosas y choques de copas, y así Viktor trago todo eso y le dio una pequeña seña hacia la puerta.

Yuuri no soltó su mano mientras caminaba afuera, y el corazón de Viktor gritaba de felicidad. No podía evitarlo, pero vio a Yuuri bajo las luces de la calle, como las luces se reflejaban en su cabello oscuro y brillaban en sus anteojos, como sus labios seguían torciéndose como si tratara de no sonreír tan ampliamente.

Viktor aterrizo en America pensado que solo sería otra competencia, solo otra ocasión para repasar los movimientos, intentado deslumbrar al mundo, pero solo preocupándose sobre deslumbrar a un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Y ahora ese hombre estaba aquí, junto al lado de él, su mano cálida en la suya y sonriendo solo para que Viktor lo viera.

Quería casarse con él.

Quería ver oro en su dedo, quería besar el anillo y decir _eres mío, para siempre._

Pero esto también era agradable. Solo caminar por la calle de la mano, perdidos en su propio pequeño mundo, ahogados por los ruidos de las personas y los autos. Su único arrepentimiento es que la caminata era corta, porque él podría hacer esto toda la noche, si significaba que podía mantener a Yuuri a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Yuuri soltó su mano. Viktor frunció el ceño por eso, estirándose para tomarla otra vez, pero Yuuri se alejó.

“Probablemente haya paparazzi aquí,” murmuro, escaneando el lobby del hotel a través de la ventana.

Oh. Viktor no había pensado en eso. No era que le importara, porque amaría presumir a Yuuri al mundo, pero probablemente había una hora mejor que la mitad de la noche. trato lo mejor que pudo de parecer casual mientras entraban, manos en los bolsillos, rostro neutral. No había ningún reportero obvio adentro, y honestamente ellos podían haber tomado fotos también en el bar. Pero si Yuuri se sentía más cómodo así, Viktor no discutiría.

Es cuando alcanzaron el elevador es que se dio cuenta de que había muchas fallas en su plan las cuales no había contado. Primero, nunca consiguió el número de Yuuri, y tampoco habían hablado nada sobre pasar la noche juntos. Tenía el presentimiento de que no lo harían, no con otras personas esperando también para utilizar el elevador. No podía sugerir directamente que Yuuri fuera a su habitación en frente de otras personas.

Él quería, pero Yuuri parecía que se estaba poniendo realmente incomodo mientras el grupo de amigos parados cerca continuaban dándole miradas a Yuuri. Estaba por preguntarle a Yuuri si es que estaba bien, cuando uno de los sujetos se acercó a ellos, y el corazón de Viktor se hundió.

“¡Hola! Siento molestarte, Viktor, pero ¿podrías firmar algo para nosotros?”

“¡Seguro!” sonrió, a pesar de que es su sonrisa cuidadosamente practicada para los medios, se sentía extraña en su rostro después de haber pasado su noche con Yuuri.

Los otros dos también se acercaron, y Viktor amablemente pregunto por sus nombres, firmando el pequeño cuaderno que sacaron.

“¡Nosotros trabajamos en el sistema de sonido de la pista!” uno de ellos proclamo orgullosamente, lanzándose en una explicación de que es exactamente lo que hacían, lo que se tornó en una discusión de la música usada y de lo que pensaban de la música de Viktor para esta temporada y todo lo que Viktor podía hacer era sonreír y asentir y gritar en el interior.

Cuando un elevador llego finalmente, Viktor casi estaba temeroso de que Yuuri no fuera a entrar con ellos, pero lo hizo, aunque en silencio. Viktor quería poner sus brazos alrededor de él, tirarlo cerca y besar sus sienes, pero los tipos _aún_ están hablando y entonces llegaron al piso de Yuuri y Viktor casi decide seguirlo.

“Te veo mañana, Viktor,” dijo Yuuri, su rostro tan vacío de emociones que sentía que podría llorar.

“Si, ok,” responde, reconociendo lo opuesto de una invitación cuando ve una. “Gracias por hacerme compañía.”

“Yo debería ser el que dice eso,” Yuuri sonrió, a pesar de que era cuidadosamente amable mientras retrocedía lentamente y las puertas se cerraban entre ellos.

“¡Te veo mañana!” Viktor dijo de la abertura de la puerta, mordiendo su lengua después porque ¿cuán desesperado fue _eso_?

Tomo una respiración profunda, peino su flequillo con sus dedos, y entonces recordó que no estaba solo. Casi se estremeció, dándole una amplia mirada a los tres sujetos.

Aclaro su garganta, viéndolos inquieto.

“Um, lo siento hombre, no sabíamos que estaban en una cita,” dijo uno de ellos, el primero que le pregunto por un autógrafo.

“Oh, no, ¡no era eso para nada!” Viktor trato de explicar, excepto que lo era totalmente y ahora tenía a tres sujetos disculpándose furiosamente con él por interrumpir las cosas.

Él solo quería ir a su habitación y llorar. Solo era su suerte que ellos estuvieran en el mismo piso que él y que continuarán disculpándose mientras salían del elevador, a pesar de la insistencia de Viktor de que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Ni siquiera consiguió el número de Yuuri.

O un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando al menos pudo cerrar la puerta de su habitación detrás de él, dejo salir un suspiro pesado y se deslizo hacia el suelo, dejando caer su frente sobre sus rodillas. Tenía dos noches más, tres días en total. Solo porque Viktor no consiguiera explicar las cosas esta noche no significaba que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aun así, gruño en voz alta, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación, dolía por el toque de Yuuri. No había esperado exactamente pasar la noche follando con él, pero ahora que él _no estaba_ , no había nada que quisiera más. ¿Cuál era el punto de ir a la cama si Yuuri no estaba allí con él?

Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, porque Yakov seguramente lo obligaría a salir temprano de la cama para la práctica. Pero todo el tiempo se imaginó que Yuuri estaría con él, acurrucándose cerca debajo de las mantas, sabiendo que _podía_ haber tenido eso en realidad casi _dolía_ físicamente.

Tomando respiraciones constantes, se dijo a si mismo que estaba siendo ridículo. Aun ni siquiera conocía a Yuuri así de bien, no sabía cuál era su objetivo, que pensaba realmente de Viktor. Y, de todas maneras, ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría la verdad _? Así que, de todas maneras, ¿ese sujeto con el que has estado jugando a tener sexo con Viktor Nikiforov? Si, ese era realmente yo, el Viktor Nikiforov en la vida real._

Él definitivamente debía hacerlo frente a frente. Tomo su teléfono, determinado solamente a poner una alarma y después no tocarlo hasta la mañana, para asegurarse que no lo haría–

La pantalla se ilumino con un nuevo mensaje, y Viktor casi lo dejo caer.

Había olvidado todo sobre Vitya enviando un mensaje a Miliy temprano en el día, y eso de acuerdo a la hora en Rusia, Viktor debería de estar despertando ahora.

**_Miliy <333_ **

_Estas despierto?_

Ni siquiera pensó antes de responder, sus dedos escribiendo la palabra y presionando enviar antes de que la ridiculez de la situación lo golpeara.

**_Yo_ **

_Si!_

**_Miliy <333_ **

_Puedo llamarte?_

**_Yo_ **

_Por favor hazlo_

Su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho, Viktor abrió Skype y espero.

❤❤❤

En el momento que se cerraron las puertas del elevador, Yuuri presiono sus manos sobre su rostro y dejo salir un ruido como si estuviese muriendo. Había tratado de escabullirse desde que Phichit lo dejo solo con Viktor, pero ahora _estaba_ solo y–

Estaba solo.

Se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si esos sujetos no se hubiesen aproximado a Viktor. ¿Viktor lo hubiera llevado a su habitación? todo su cuerpo se calentó con el pensamiento, imaginándose la mano de Viktor en la parte baja de su espalda guiándolo por el corredor, acercándolo mientras abría la puerta.

La noche completa se sintió como un sueño febril, como algo sacado de una película. Él pensó que estaba preparado para todo, pero tan pronto como Viktor comenzó a hablar sobre caer enamorado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para Viktor realmente coqueteando con él.

¿Y por qué él? Yuuri no era nada especial, no así de todas maneras. Pero, a pesar de lo mediocre que era, Viktor lo hizo sentir la persona más interesante en el mundo esta noche. no estaba seguro sobre que pensar, como lidiar con esto. Viktor era tan diferente de lo que imagino, tan dulce y gracioso y ansioso por conocer todo sobre Yuuri.

Él dejo salir una risa incrédula, enredando sus dedos es su cabello y mirando hacia el techo. Eso solo era… imposible. Todo sobre esto era imposible, desde Viktor hablando con él temprano ese día, a unirse a ellos para la cena, a quedarse detrás con Yuuri en el bar cuando Phichit no fue para nada sutil.

Este era el punto donde la ansiedad de Yuuri usualmente sobrepasa todo y puntualiza todas las razones por las que Viktor _realmente_ no disfruto su compañía, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para eso.

_Creo que no me importaría si estuvieras un poco enamorado de mí._

Oír eso había sido… era mucho más de lo que Yuuri hubiese pedido. De alguna manera, se alegraba de que Viktor no tuviese la oportunidad de invitarlo a su habitación. Sabía que, si obtenía una probada de lo que era tener a Viktor para sí mismo, nunca sería capaz de continuar con su vida.

No es que tuviese muchas esperanzas de hacer eso, pero pensó que tal vez, si lograba convencer a Vitya de mostrar su rostro, podría sentirse un poco mejor sobre sus sentimientos. Más patético que estar enamorado de una celebridad, tenía que ser estarse enamorando de alguien pretendiendo ser dicha celebridad, y si lograba conocer a Vitya sin pretender, podría tal vez encontrar algo mas real. Era tan frustrante, porque Vitya era completamente lo que Yuuri quería, tanto solidario y cariñoso y tan, tan sexi y aun así… 

Ahora que Yuuri había pasado tiempo de calidad con Viktor, se tenía que preguntar si Vitya había conocida a Viktor antes. Algunas veces cuando Viktor hablaba no podía evitarlo, pero pensaba en Vitya. La manera en la que rodaba el nombre de Yuuri en su boca, las pausas que hacia durante sus bromas, el acento cuando pronunciaba ciertas palabras…

Yuuri había mirado todas y cada una de las entrevistas de Viktor, no importaba el idioma, pero ni siquiera podía recordar oírlo hablar de esa manera. En los meet–and–greets, él siempre era encantador, pero también equilibrado y elegante. Este Viktor era un poco bobo, lo tocaba tanto como pudiera, sonriendo infantilmente. Era más como el Viktor de las publicaciones del Instagram de Chris, raro, pero siempre de acuerdo con cualquiera de las travesuras que el patinador suizo planeara para ellos.

Se sentía mal, comparándolos de esa manera. ¿Tal vez Vitya era alguien que había trabajado con Viktor en algún momento? Yuuri había revisado que otros patinadores rusos estarían en el Skate America, pero no había ni uno además de Viktor y una patinadora de la división de damas. Si Vitya también estaba aquí realmente, ¿habrá visto a Yuuri con Viktor? ¿estaría enojado o celoso?

Entonces otra vez, Yuuri tendría este fin de semana con Viktor cuanto pudiese, y después irían por caminos separados y probablemente nunca se volverían a encontrar. Era extraño pensar que Viktor estaba interesado en él, pero tal vez solo era que Yuuri era de su tipo. Incluso si Viktor no tenía tiempo para tener citas, seguramente no tenía dificultad de encontrar a alguien con quien dormir cuando la urgencia golpeaba. Especialmente si es era así de osado con todos.

Es por eso que no debería de pensar mucho en eso, porque tanto como _sabía_ es que esto era solo por un fin de semana, podía fácilmente pretender que era deseado. Es lo que hacía, varias veces a la semana.

Es solo que, con Vitya, se había comenzado a sentir _real_. Y con Viktor no tenía la excusa de estar desnudo en cámara para entregarse a sí mismo al que quisiera mirar. Vitya puede que conozca su cuerpo íntimamente a pesar de nunca haberlo tocado, pero también se había acercado a su corazón, y el hecho de que incluso pensara en otra persona mientras estaba con Viktor era declaración suficiente del impacto que Vitya había tenido en su vida últimamente.

Era frustrante y confuso y completamente inesperado, estar de pie en un hotel discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si dormir o no con el Viktor de la vida real seria engañar al Viktor falso.

No era que estuvieran juntos, o algo así, pero las últimas veces que hablaron se habían tambaleado al borde de _algo_ , y Yuuri–

Yuuri quería oír su voz.

Quería pedir un concejo, quería que le aseguraran de que era hermoso, y que merecía atención, y–

Envió un mensaje rápido, tratando de no pensar en eso. _No podía_ preguntar, pero tal vez solo oír su voz lo haría sentir marginalmente mejor, a al menos respondería la pregunta de sobre si o no Viktor de la vida real sonaba mejor que su versión simulada.

Cuando Vitya respondió con su _por favor hazlo_ , Yuuri se sorprendió y miro alrededor del corredor vacío, preguntándose qué diablos debía de hacer ahora. Después de todo, no podía hacer la llamada afuera. _También_ no la debería hacer en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Phichit, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Se apresuró hacia la habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Estaba oscuro adentro, camino de puntitas sobre el suelo.

“¿Phichit?”

No hubo respuesta. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Yuuri se quitó los zapatos y se encerró en el baño, sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba con su teléfono.

“ _Miliy_ ,” Vitya respiro sobre su oído mientras lo tomaba a la primera señal, y Yuuri se preguntaba si había estado despierto hace un tiempo o si era así como sonaba en las mañanas. “ _Esta es una sorpresa agradable.”_

“Yo…” Yuuri buscaba alguna explicación, cualquier cosa además de _estoy trabajando en mis sentimientos entre tú y el Viktor Nikiforov real_. “Yo solo, necesitaba oír tu voz.”

_“Oh, ¿es por eso que no hay video esta vez?”_

Yuuri parpadeo, el teléfono presionado contra su oreja cuando usualmente lo estaría sosteniendo frente a su rostro. En realidad, usualmente ellos hablaban a través de la computadora. Ni siquiera necesitaba sostener el teléfono para oír dado que oía la voz de Vitya en los parlantes.

“Um, lo siento, no estoy realmente–”

_“Está bien, zolotse. Puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras.”_

“Ok.” Suspiro un poco, acomodándose en la tapa del inodoro. “¿No estas ocupado?”

 _“Nunca demasiado ocupado para ti, Miliy,”_ Fue la dulce respuesta de Vitya, y Yuuri no debería estar tan alagado, pero lo estaba. _“¿H-hay algo molestándote?”_

“No. Bueno. ¿un poco? Lo siento.”

_“¿Puedo ayudar?”_

Vitya sonaba dudoso, y Yuuri escucho la tela rosarse, así que, quizás aún estaba en la cama.

Yuuri debatió consigo mismo, pero ¿Qué se suponía que diga? No podía decirle al hombre por el cual había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos que conoció al hombre de sus sueños y necesitaba consejo sobre cómo lidiar con su vida ahora mismo.

“Solo oír tu voz es suficiente,” dijo en cambio, porque no era una mentira.

Pudo oír a Vitya tragar al otro lado de la línea, dejando salir una pequeña risa sin aliento.

_“Es peligroso cuando dices cosas así, Miliy.”_

Su voz era profunda ahora, y eso envío un escalofrió por la espina de Yuuri. Amaba cuando Vitya le hablaba así, como si Yuuri le perteneciera, como si Vitya lo arrastrara con su voz y se rehúsa a dejarlo ir.

“¿Y eso por qué?” respira, sus latidos acelerándose. “¿No te gusta?”

 _“Dios, ¿siquiera sabes lo que me haces, cuando me hablas así?”_ la voz de Vitya era como seda en sus oídos, aun así, pecaminosamente irregular en los bordes. _“Me vuelves loco, dyetka.”_

Cerrando sus ojos, Yuuri respira adentro y afuera, tratando de mantenerse estable. Había estado sujeto a los toques de Viktor toda la noche, a su sonrisa brillante, sus profundos ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo. Oír a Vitya hablándole así, tan similar a Viktor, pero también diferente, de alguna manera, eso le _provocaba_ cosas. 

“Dios,” suspiro, sosteniendo su teléfono en una mano y dejando a la otra descienda a su pecho, sus piernas abriéndose. “Yo ya estoy loco por ti.”

_“¿Te estas tocando?”_

Yuuri tararea de acuerdo, deslizando los dedos por la cintura de sus jeans.

“He estado excitado toda la noche,” comenzó, abriendo el botón. “Quiero que me folles.”

Vitya se ahoga en una aguda respiración, y Yuuri se palmea a través de la tela, incapaz de evitar un gemido silencioso.

“Vitya.”

Lamiendo sus labios, Yuuri espera por una respuesta, recostándose pesadamente contra la espalda del excusado.

“ _Creo_ ,” dijo Vitya, sonando como si estuviese luchando para formar las palabras. “ _Creo que uno de estos días serás mi muerte, Miliy.”_

“No suenas como si te importara.”

Eso no debería excitarlo, cuando Vitya ni siquiera estaba hablando sucio, pero tal vez eso era precisamente lo que era tan excitante – Yuuri lo tenía envuelto alrededor de sus dedos al punto donde solo saber sobre lo mucho que afectaba a Vitya lo tenían arqueando su espalda por el placer.

Vitya gruño, y Yuuri pensó que él debía de estar acariciando su polla, su mente catalogando las pocas fotos que habían sido enviadas de Vitya mientras se acariciaba, o después de un orgasmo. Presiono su palma plana contra su propio pene, tratando de esperar pacientemente por la respuesta de Vitya.

“¿Vitya?”

_“Lo siento, me morí.”_

Yuuri río, sintiendo algo de la tensión dejar sus hombros.

“Tú no te corriste ya, ¿no es así? No me puedo casar con alguien que no puede ni siquiera satisfacerme a través del teléfono.”

 _“¡Tan cruel!”_ Vitya lloriqueo, y por un momento Yuuri se frenó. _“Estoy volviendo de la muerte solo para probarme a mí mismo hacia ti.”_

Eso sonaba… demasiado a Viktor. Sacudió su cabeza resueltamente, porque se suponía que _no_ debía de pensar en Viktor ahora.

“No respondiste,” señalo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Algo se sentía un poco _fuera de lugar_ , pero no podía señalar que.

_“¿Si me importa? Por supuesto que no, lyubov moya. Moriría mil muertes por ti.”_

“Romántico,” resoplo Yuuri, cayendo en las bromas fáciles con una sonrisa en sus labios. “Sé que te gusta hablarme dulce, pero _estoy_ un poco duro aquí.”

 _“Y yo aquí pensando que hablarte dulce te provocaría,”_ bromeo Vitya, riendo un poco. _“Tal vez, ¿debería proponerme en cambio?”_

“Podrías,” Yuuri le dijo, sus pulmones apretándose por el pensamiento.

Se tenía que recordar a si mismo que solo era fingir, que Vitya no estaba planeando casarse con él en realidad… ¿a menos que?

“¿Lo harías?” pregunto, sintiendo una punzada de pánico en su pecho. “Casarte conmigo, quiero decir.”

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos, y Yuuri contuvo la respiración. No debería de haber preguntado, ¡ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de Vitya! Y aun así necesitaba esto, necesitaba saber si alguien lo quería, incluso si era a distancia, incluso si es solo por sexo.

_“Miliy, me casaría contigo ahora mismo si pudiera. ¿sabes que es lo que hago, cuando te extraño?”_

“No,” Yuuri susurro, temblando con anhelo por todas las cosas que no podía tener. “¿Dime?”

Si fuese posible casarse con la voz de alguien, Yuuri lo haría. En este punto no le importaba quien era Vitya, ¿seguramente no podía ser tan terrible que necesitara ocultar su identidad? Yuuri se estaba cansando de tocarse a sí mismo todo el tiempo, de sentir su piel quemarse por la necesidad. Estaba cansado de ser un _objeto_ , a diferencia de cómo lo trataba Vitya.

 _“Miro anillos de compromiso,”_ confeso Vitya, y Yuuri se sintió desmayar. _“Trato de decidir cual se vería mejor en ti, si prefieres oro o plata y que clase de diamante. Y entonces navego en sitios de bodas, concejos para proposiciones, cosas como esas. vergonzoso, ¿no es así? Pero yo…”_

Yuuri apretó su teléfono con fuerza, casi curvándose en si mismo. Había estado al borde toda la noche, la presencia abrumadora de Viktor, y ahora _Vitya_ , y se sentía terrible de que _aún así_ deseara haberse ido con Viktor a su habitación de hotel, como si solo _usara_ a Vitya porque no lo hizo. 

_“Yo creo que solo te mereces lo mejor, Miliy. Alguien que te haga feliz todos los días. El aspecto del anillo no es lo más importante, ¿no es así?”_

Yuuri podía llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan asombroso, como si realmente, verdaderamente lo amara?

“Eres demasiado amable conmigo,” murmuro, restregándose el rostro.

Se suponía que no tenía que ponerse emocional – se suponía que no tenía que llamar – pero aún se estaba recuperando de su reunión con Viktor. Al menos creía que era eso, su mente era un lío y su cuerpo anhelando por el calor de unos brazos envueltos alrededor de él.

 _“Quiero ser aún más amable,”_ dice Vitya, declarándolo calmadamente como si no fuera la gran cosa. _“¿Qué necesitas ahora mismo, Miliy? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”_

Yuuri trago, su garganta seca, sus labios agrietados. Creía que se sentiría mejor con la polla de Vitya deslizándose por su garganta, algo que lo castigue, que lo calme cuando sentía como si su cordura se desvanecía por los inconvenientes más pequeños.

“Quiero que me apartes.”

Las palabras lo dejaron ahogado con el aire, sus muslos temblando por el pensamiento. Quería ser adueñado, quería ser el esposo de Vitya por una noche, quería pretender que tenia que ser un buen chico hasta que su amado regresara a casa.

“Quiero que me tomes hasta que me arruine para alguien más.”

Se aferró a su abrigo, escuchando la aguda respiración de Vitya. Quería a Vitya _aquí_ , quería estar en la cama con él, a salvo en sus brazos y no temblando y solo en el baño de un hotel.

“¿Vitya?”

Odiaba lo pequeña que sonaba su voz, tragando el gran bulto en su garganta. Le tomo un tiempo a Vitya responder, y Yuuri se comenzó a preguntarse cuándo comenzó a confiar tanto en otro hombre por consuelo.

 _“Te escuche, Miliy,”_ dijo Vitya, lentamente, como si se pausara para pensar entre cada palabra. _“Quiero hacer eso por ti. Quiero que seas mío.”_

Su pecho apretado por el dolor, Yuuri desesperadamente desabotono su pantalón, bajando la tela hacia debajo de sus caderas.

“Hazme tuyo,” rogó, apretando el agarre en su teléfono hasta que se hundió duramente en su piel. “Quiero saber cómo es…”

 _“Suenas tan desesperado, Miliy.”_ Vitya, en cambio, sonaba como su aún estuviera pensando demasiado. _“¿Aún te estas tocando?”_

“Lo hago ahora,” Yuuri suspiro, envolviendo sus dedos en su erección y acariciándose libremente arriba y abajo. “No tengo lubricante…”

_“Si quieres saber cómo es ser mío, primero, ¿no deberías preguntar por permiso a tu esposo?”_

Yuuri detuvo sus movimientos, la excitación se sentía salvaje en su cuerpo por el pensamiento, o cuan áspera por el deseo que estaba en la voz de Vitya.

“Oh, _Vitya_ ,” respiro, quitando su mano para dejarla descansar sobre su vientre, ignorando cuanto dolía su cuerpo por el placer. “Dime que hacer. Quiero ser bueno para ti.”

_“Tú siempre eres bueno para mí, zolotse. Quiero que sepas eso. Eres perfecto y mío.”_

Presiono su mano sobre su abdomen, sus muslos retorciéndose, un ruido agudo se escapó de sus labios. Vitya era tan, tan bueno en esto, y Yuuri se bebió los elogios, se empapo en ellos hasta que se sintió cálido desde el interior. Esta era la parte atemorizante, pensar que podía vivir en sus elogios, que los repasase una y otra vez en su mente cada vez que se sintiera ansioso o estresado o como si no fuese lo suficientemente bueno.

 _“¿Quieres que te toque?”_ pregunto Vitya, provocador, y Yuuri casi gruño por la frustración.

“¿Qué crees?” refunfuño, mordiendo inmediatamente su labio, pero Vitya solo río silenciosamente.

 _“¿Esta mi pobre esposo muriendo porque lo toque?”_ Vitya le arrullo, y hay estaban los sonidos de roces como si se estuviese acomodando en la cama _. “Si solo pudiera estar allí ahora, sosteniéndote. Me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos mientras te tocas a ti mismo, solo manteniéndote cerca mientras desesperadamente te dejas ir.”_

Dios, Yuuri no sabía si esto era tortura o no, pero la imagen se quedó en su cerebro y envió sus latidos a toda marcha. Podía verlo suceder, su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Vitya, dejando que acallara sus gemidos. Él entrelazando sus piernas, los dedos de Vitya recorriendo suavemente su cabello mientras Yuuri los follaba con sus manos.

“Vitya, _por favor_.”

Él lo quería tanto, sentía la corriente de necesidad recorriendo sus piernas y subiendo hacia su torso, demasiado ansioso después de las caricias de Viktor para pretender que le quedaba algo de dignidad. Abriendo sus piernas ampliamente, mientras contenía un gemido, se imaginaba a Vitya mirándolo. ¿Qué pensaría al ver a Yuuri así? Aun con sus anteojos, su cabello un desastre, pantalones abajo y rogando por eso.

“ _Toca tu rostro_ ,” dijo Vitya, y Yuuri parpadeo por la extraña petición. _“Imagina mis dedos adorándote, de la manera en la que mereces ser deseado.”_

La mano de Yuuri subió a su boca, cubriéndola mientras su garganta se apretaba. No importaba cuantas veces ellos hicieran esto, Vitya siempre encontraba una manera de sorprenderlo por lo dulce que era.

_“Tienes un rostro tan hermoso…”_

Tragando, Yuuri arrastro su mano hacia un lado, las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pómulo, ¿Vitya lo tocaría así? Yuuri podía verse a sí mismo haciéndolo, grabando reverentemente el rostro de Vitya en su memoria a través de su toque. Era difícil imaginarse a Vitya haciéndolo, pero cerro sus ojos y pretendió que eran los dedos de Vitya los que trazaban su nariz, la ceja sobre su ojo izquierdo.

_“Quiero besar tu rostro, Miliy, arrastrar mi boca hacia abajo por tu cuello y de regreso a tu oído, para así poder susurrarte todas las cosas sucias que me haces sentir.”_

No pudo evitarlo, el recuerdo de los dedos de Viktor recorriendo la concha de su oreja llego a él, como se quemó por su toque. ¿Sentiría lo mismo, si Vitya fuera el que lo tocara? Como si Yuuri hubiera puesto su rostro sobre brazas brillantes, demasiado calientes para soportarlo, pero igualmente adictivo.

“¿Qué cosas?” pregunto, sus dedos ahora recorriendo su mandíbula, preguntándose como esto podía sentirse más íntimo que le dijeran que empuje sus dedos dentro de su culo.

 _“Ni siquiera sé dónde comenzar,”_ admitió Vitya, sonando tímido. _“Tú me haces sentir tan… demasiado.”_

No lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió un poco por eso, un pequeño recordatorio de que Vitya era solo una persona, no el operador de sexo telefónico que Yuuri algunas veces se imaginaba que era. Pasando su mano por su cabello tiro de él, soltando un pequeño gemido.

 _“Toca tus labios,”_ ordeno Vitya sin aliento mientras Yuuri cumplía. _“Parecen tan suaves y bonitos. Los quiero en mi polla.”_

Yuuri tarareo, trazando lentamente su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo índice. Le dio cosquillas, y el resto de su cuerpo tembló mientras pretendía que era el pene de Vitya acariciándolos en cambio. No pudo evitar dejar que el dedo se deslizara por la comisura de su boca, empujándolo dentro y chupándolo. A él siempre le había gustado la idea de dedos abriendo su boca, preparándolo para algo más grueso y caliente.

 _“Dime que estás haciendo,”_ susurro Vitya, y Yuuri sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su boca, liberando el dedo con el lascivo chasquido.

“¿A que suena como que estoy haciendo?” murmuro de regreso, llevando dos dedos de regreso a su boca y deslizando su lengua sobre ellos, descuidado y ruidoso.

Vitya gimió por eso, el sonido yendo directamente a la ingle de Yuuri. Lo mareo, saber que podía afectar al otro hombre de esa manera, quería desesperadamente hacerlo en persona.

 _“Desearía que encendieras la cámara,”_ le dijo Vitya anhelante, entonces tomo una respiración profunda. _“Desearía… también poder encender la mía.”_

“¿Por qué no puedes?” pregunta Yuuri, a pesar de que ya lo ha hecho muchas veces. “Quiero verte. Quiero saber que es lo que te hago…”

“ _Pronto_ ,” fue la respuesta y Yuuri casi se ahogo con los dedos que empujo hacia adentro una vez que las palabras salieron. “ _Lo prometo, Miliy, pero hasta entonces, déjame hacerte sentir bien con mi voz.”_

Casi presiono en el asunto, porque Vitya nunca le había dicho _pronto_ antes, y la idea de verlo en realidad envío cantidades iguales de expectación y temor a través de su cuerpo.

Más que eso, la idea que Vitya quisiera poner las cosas al descubierto entre ellos hizo que Yuuri se preguntara en qué punto estaban ahora.

_“¿Miliy? Lo siento, no tenía intención de hacerte sentir incomodo o nada de eso.”_

“¡Oh, no, no! Solo estaba sorprendido.”

_“Bien, me gusta sorprenderte. Solo espero que no vayas a estar demasiado sorprendido.”_

Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo a su pobre polla, sin tocar.

“Sabes, eres muy fácil de distraer,” señalo, Vitya río en disculpa. “Pero, supongo que yo también lo soy.”

 _“Solo porque no puedo verte ahora mismo,”_ ronroneo Vitya. “ _Tu voz en sexi, pero tu cuerpo es impresionante. Es imposible apartar la mirada.”_

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban por el sonrojo, Yuuri mordisqueo un dedo pensativo. No quería mostrar su rostro en este momento, pero ¿tal vez no lo necesitara?

“¿Qué hay sobre un compromiso?” pregunto, enderezándose en su asiento. “¿Yo enciendo la cámara, y tu realmente me la bajas?”

 _“Si por favor,”_ Vitya acordó, ansioso por la propuesta. _“Seré bueno.”_

Sus labios se levantaron en las esquinas, Yuuri encendió la camara y la dirigió a su polla, rosando con su pulgar en la cabeza.

 _“Aah, ¿no tu rostro?”_ Vitya sonaba triste, y Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, pero dejo salir una risa.

“¿No es mi polla lo suficientemente buena para ti?”

_“¡Es buena! Es– ¿estás en un baño?”_

“No me juzgues.”

_“¡No lo hago! Aguarda, yo voy–”_

Hubo un sonido como si unos pantalones fueran quitados, muchos retorcijones, y de pronto la pantalla de Yuuri cambio de grabar su propia polla a la de Vitya.

“Oh dios dio,” Yuuri respiro, congelado por la sorpresa.

Vitya estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, sentado en una cama con sábanas blancas no-descriptivas. Su piel era pálida, como lo era en las pocas fotografías que envió, se veía suave en las luces bajas.

 _“Debería de haber pensado en esto antes,”_ tarareo Vitya, una mano entrando al video y tocando el muslo fuerte. _“Es un poco injusto que siempre consiga verte, pero no dar realmente nada de regreso.”_

“Tú me das lo suficiente,” Yuuri consiguió decir, sus ojos sorprendidos mientras recorría con ellos las musculosas piernas, la curva de su gruesa polla. “Eres hermoso.”

 _“¿Así que aun quieres que te folle?”_ Vitya lo provoco, pero también había una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

“ _Por favor_ ,” Yuuri dijo fervientemente, trazando la erección enrojecida hasta la cabeza reluciente y goteante, luego hacia abajo a la base donde estaba perfectamente afeitado. “Todos los días. Mañana y noche. Quizás también en el almuerzo.”

 _“Oh Y– Miliy,”_ suspiro Vitya, la manera en la que tropezó con su nombre no se registró en los oídos de Yuuri. _“No estoy seguro de tener suficiente estamina para eso, pero por ti, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.”_

Joder, Yuuri lo _quería_. Era un poco bobo y demasiado dulce, y su pene se veía como si pudiera hacer llorar de placer a Yuuri.

“Tu polla se ve tan bien, siento que me embarazare solo por verla.”

Vitya tomo una respiración tan aguda que se ahogó con ella, tosiendo y causando que la cámara se sacudiera un poco.

 _“Wow,”_ dijo _, “Creo que nadie nunca me había dicho eso antes.”_

“Lo siento.”

Yuuri no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Estaba babeando? Tal vez.

_“No lo sientas. Solo cásate conmigo y seré todo tuyo.”_

A pesar de que sabía que Vitya lo decía mayormente como una broma, Yuuri no pudo evitar la manera en la que su cuerpo se lleno de calidez. A este paso podría tener un orgasmo por recibir una proposición.

“¿Tócate?” pregunto, su pecho pesado mientras la mano de Viktor se cerraba alrededor de la base de su polla.

Realmente era grueso – no grueso porno, pero lo suficiente para que Yuuri pudiera decir que la estreches se sentiría deliciosa. Trato de mantener sus respiraciones silenciosas, sus uñas clavándose en su muslo mientras Vitya perezosamente se acariciaba a sí mismo, manteniendo el toque ligero.

 _“Déjame tomar el lubricante,”_ murmuro Vitya, la cámara enfocando el hueso de su cadera mientras se estiraba fuera de la vista.

Yuuri podría lamer ese hueso de su cadera por días.

Vitya aplico algo del claro liquido en su ingle, después metió sus dedos en el para calentarlo entre ellos.

“Tu deberías ser el camboy,” gimió Yuuri, medio excitado, medio celoso de como los movimientos de Vitya eran sensuales sin esfuerzo.

_“Mm, pero solo hay una persona que quiero que me vea así.”_

Y eso – eso solo no era justo, ¿no es así?” Yuuri no podía creer que Vitya existiera en realidad, que fuese perfecto en todas las formas. Miro, capturado, mientras Vitya apretaba su polla bajo la cabeza, su mano ahora resbalosa con el lubricante. Una gota de presemen se asomó por la hendidura, su prepucio se retiraba mientras Vitya levanta sus caderas para follarse en su mano.

Yuuri también quería lamer eso.

Su garganta se sentía seca, le dolía por la excitación, su boca hecha agua ante el pensamiento de tomar a Vitya entre sus labios, saboreando la sal en su lengua.

 _“Estas tan callado,”_ dijo Vitya, y Yuuri casi deja caer su teléfono cuando fue sacado de pronto de su fantasía.

“Estaba… ocupado.”

_“¿Con? No he visto que tu mano se mueva para nada.”_

Vitya gimió entonces, sus musculosos muslos se tensaron mientras apoyaba los pies en la cama, sus caderas empujándose más rápido ahora.

Yuuri casi – casi – consigue no gemir patéticamente. Sabía que, si comenzaba a tocarse ahora, acabaría embarazosamente rápido.

“No creo que necesite tocarme,” susurro, lamiendo sus labios y gimiendo cuando Vitya roso su pulgar sobre la suave hendidura.

Él nunca entendió el atractivo de ver a alguien más en cámara, solo aceptaba que las personas lo disfrutaban y gustosamente tomaba su dinero. No estaba seguro de que le gustaría mirar a alguien además de Vitya – pero oh dios, él quiere _mirar_.

 _“Tú crees,”_ comenzó Vitya, su voz oscurecida por la lujuria, su polla de un rojo brillante por la excitación. “¿ _Que, si te follo así, te podrías correr sin ser tocado?”_

La polla de Yuuri se retorció, y arrastro sus uñas dentro de su muslo, rogando porque el dolor lo distrajera de la pregunta. Tal vez le gustaba el dolor, tal vez la voz de Vitya era imposible de ignorar; todo lo que sabía Yuuri es que su cuerpo dolía por la necesidad de ser llenado, aunque sabía que sus dedos no serían suficiente.

“Lo quiero,” gimió, pensando en Vitya empujándolo sobre esas sábanas blancas, su boca caliente contra su oído y su pecho presionado contra su espalda. “Quiero rogar por eso hasta llorar.”

Vitya maldijo en ruso – ¿y seguramente eso debía significar que él _era_ ruso? – y Yuuri sintió todo su cuerpo temblar por las palabras. Era como si Vitya lo hubiese condicionado con sus expresiones rusas, para que así Yuuri inmediatamente las conectara con sexo.

 _“No creo que me guste eso del llanto,”_ jadeo Vitya, y Yuuri mordió su labio por la diversión que podía oír en su voz. _“Pero creo que, si eres tú, amaría lo que sea.”_

“Tengo un montón de fetiches,” confeso Yuuri, a pesar que el sex cam debería ser uno de los obvios.

Él siempre trataba de no mirar mucho, cuando era alguien más.

_“¿Cuál es el más fuerte?”_

“Tú,” dejo salir, estrellando su mano en su rostro justo después, gruñendo avergonzado.

 _“Eso… también es mucho más sexy de lo que esperaba,”_ dijo Vitya, y cuando Yuuri miro la pantalla, pudo ver que sus caderas se habían detenido, su mano aún continuaba moviéndose en caricias lentas y constantes. _“¿O te refieres a cuando hacemos juegos de rol?”_

Debería de haber dicho si, tomar el camino fácil cuando se lo ofrecieron.

“Es más que el juego de rol,” murmuro, removiéndose un poco.

Para su sorpresa, la mano de Vitya se detuvo, y Yuuri pudo oírlo tomar una respiración temblorosa.

_“¿Qué más?”_

Yuuri no quería responder. Quería volver a masturbarse, porque Vitya lo consentía demasiado incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo, y no sabía cómo explicar que más que los fetiches, era la idea de que realmente todas las promesas de Vitya fueran _reales_.

_“No me tocare otra vez hasta que me digas.”_

“Eso es chantaje,” contraataco Yuuri, pero no estaba molesto, solo… ansioso.

_“Hmm, ya veo, no es uno de tus fetiches.”_

A pesar de eso, Yuuri río. Casi volteando la cámara para darle una _mirada_ antes de recordar que no se parecía a _SpiceKatsudon92_ ahora.

“¿Es discutir mis fetiches un fetiche de los tuyos?” pregunto en cambio, preguntándose por que se continuaban distrayendo últimamente.

En lugar de estar sexualmente frustrado, tal vez Yuuri estaba emocionalmente frustrado, desquitándose con el pobre Vitya. No sería demasiado descabellado, considerando el probable enamoramiento que albergaba por él.

_“Ah, bueno, cuando lo dices así…”_

Yuuri no estaba seguro sobre qué decir, como cambiar las cosas otra vez, pero no lo tuvo que hacer cuando Vitya continúo hablando.

_“Sabes, siempre me he preguntado qué clase de Viktor te gusta más.”_

“¿Qué- qué quieres decir?”

El corazón de Yuuri se apretó en su pecho, porque el pensamiento-

¿Pensó que esto era entre él y Vitya? Vitya aún continuaba fingiendo ser Viktor, incluso ahora, ¿incluso mientras ellos hablaban tan íntimamente sobre eso?

 _“Quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de Viktor te excita?”_ sonaba dudoso, y si estuviese allí, Yuuri lo sacudiría por ser estúpido _. “¿El que le gusta presentar a los medios? ¿la versión del esposo? Tal vez el–”_

“Te he estado llamando _Vitya_ , ¿no es así?”

Hubo un silencio al otro lado, como si Vitya estuviese sorprendido. Yuuri no entendía por qué.

“¿Pensé que esto era entre tú y yo?” susurro, inseguro.

Tal vez a Vitya no le gustaba, después de todo. Tal vez él amaba pretender ser Viktor, y Yuuri no era importante, solo un medio para el final. Cualquiera lo haría. Pero, ¿había sido tan agradable con Yuuri incluso antes de eso?

“ _Oh_ ,” Vitya respiro al final, el teléfono bajando, mostrando solo la parte superior de su muslo. “ _No creí que tu – no había pensado sobre eso de esa forma.”_

“¿Te disgusta… no fingir ser Viktor?

Vitya dejo salir una risa, sonaba un poco histérica para los oídos de Yuuri.

 _“No, es eso–”_ se pauso, inhalando. _“Miliy, hay… cosas que debería decirte.”_

El corazón de Yuuri estaba pesado en su pecho, latiendo dentro de él de una manera en la que no quería que latiera. Se sentía mareado, un millón de escenarios se pasearon delante de sus ojos. Sus dedos apretaron su teléfono, y estaba tan contento de que Vitya no pudiese ver su rostro en este momento.

“¿Cosas?”

Vitya suspiro, y Yuuri quería llorar en la manera mala. Sabía que no estaba siendo realista al pensar que se podrían conocer, mucho menos estar junto de alguna manera, pero así era cruel.

_“Prefiero decírtelo cara a cara. Lo siento, no esperaba que llamaras ahora, cuando mi mente esta… dispersa.”_

“Lo siento,” dijo Yuuri, la disculpa automática.

Había arruinado el ánimo de ambos y lo que sea que había entre ellos, no era así.

Entonces la primera parte de lo que dijo Vitya fue registrada.

“¡¿Cara a cara?!”

_“Yo–”_

Lo que sea que Vitya fuese a decir fue cortado por el sonido de la manilla de la puerta del baño, y Yuuri dejo salir un grito.

“¿Yuuri? ¿estas allí?”

_Phichit_

Yuuri presiono en botón para cortar la llamada antes de que pudiese pensar en eso.

“¡Si! ¡lo siento!”

Se apresuró a vestirse, preguntarse si debería descargar el inodoro y pretender que había estado utilizando el baño como una persona normal.

“Oí tu voz así que solo quería revisar,” dijo Phichit en medio de un bostezo, y cuando Yuuri temblorosamente abrió la puerta se encontró con unos ojos llorosos.

Phichit era una persona madrugadora, pero no tanto como una persona de _media_ _noche_ como lo era Yuuri.

“¿Qué está mal?” pregunto con el ceño fruncido, dándole una mirada a la apariencia desordenada de Yuuri. “¿Paso algo malo?”

“No, definitivamente no.” Yuuri se tambaleo, agitando sus manos, solo logrando que la preocupación de Phichit se convirtiera en una sonrisa engreída.

“¿Te estabas masturbando?” pregunto Phichit, riendo obviamente cuando el rostro de Yuuri se volvió rojo cual tomate. “Tu cita con Viktor fue _así_ de bien, ¿huh?”

Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que decir a eso.

“Me voy a la cama,” anuncio, deslizándose por el lado de Phichit, ignorando el hecho de que no se había cepillado sus dientes, mucho menos sentir algo de cansancio.

“Lo siento por interrumpir.”

Phichit no se veía muy arrepentido, pero Yuuri le dio la espalda y se quitó la ropa, rebuscando entre las sabanas para encontrar sus pijamas. Una vez que estuvo en la cama tiro de los cobertores sobre su cabeza, bajando el brillo de la pantalla de su teléfono antes de abrir la aplicación que usaba para mensajear a Vitya.

**_Yo_ **

_Lo siento, mi compañero de habitación golpeo la puerta del baño_

No sabía si quería que Vitya respondiera, pero tampoco quería que él pensara que Yuuri había terminado la llamada enojado o algo. Él no estaba _feliz_ , pero…

**_Vitya_ **

_Oh, ok!_

_Pensé que podrías estar molesto_

_Quiero decir probablemente lo estés_

_Lo siento_

**_Yo_ **

_Mayormente confundido_

Tomo un tiempo para que Vitya respondiera esta vez, y Yuuri mordisqueo su pulgar hasta que dolió.

**_Vitya_ **

_Es algo complicado_

Bueno, ¿no era _eso_ un código para _realmente_ , _realmente_ _malo_?

**_Vitya_ **

_Creo que eso no ayuda_

Bueno, mierda no. Yuuri consideraba terminar la conversación allí, por despecho. Tal vez botar a Vitya y de verdad tener sexo caliente con Viktor en su lugar, dado que él _realmente_ estaba disponible.

**_Vitya_ **

_Miliy, no tenía intenciones de estropearlo_

_He estado pensando mucho sobre qué puedo hacer para hacerte mío_

_Que no me di cuenta de que me querías a mí, y no a mí-como-Viktor_

_Viktor falso, eso es._

_Oh_. Yuuri no había considerado eso. Para él, era tan obvio que le gustaba el Vitya con quien hablaba, mientras Viktor era solo un simple enamoramiento por una celebridad. Sin embargo, un enamoramiento por una celebridad bastante real ahora que se habían conocido, pero Vitya no sabría eso. Todo este tiempo Vitya había dudado de mostrarse a sí mismo, pensando que Yuuri estaría decepcionado porque él no era Viktor.

**_Yo_ **

_Me gustaría si fueses solo Vitya de ahora en adelante_

Una vez más, le tomo un tiempo a Vitya responder, y Yuuri escuchaba los tranquilos ronquidos de Phichit, tratando de ignorar el retorcijón en su estómago. Se asustó cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba con un nuevo mensaje de Vitya, de todas maneras, probablemente Vitya no sea su nombre real y las peticiones de Yuuri sean ridículas. 

**_Vitya_ **

_Solnyshko, me gustas mucho_

_Te lo diré cuando esté listo_

_Y espero que me perdones_

El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poco, porque no se imaginaba nunca _no_ perdonando a Vitya. Este es el hombre que saco la idea de que ellos estaban _casados_ , después de todo, y Yuuri no era precisamente una _carnada_. Apretó su teléfono contra su pecho, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo antes de responder. Odiaba no saber, y esto no era algo trivial que pudiese ignorar.

Pero era _Vitya_ , y Yuuri solo tenía que confiar en él. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**_Yo_ **

_También lo espero_

_Probablemente debería dormir_

**_Vitya_ **

_Dulces sueños, Miliy_

**_Yo_ **

_Ten un buen día!_

Yuuri se encogió ante el último mensaje, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiarlo. Cuando Vitya ya parecía que no iba a volver a responder, Yuuri emergió de debajo de los cobertores calurosos, tomando una respiración profunda. No podía hacer mucho más que esperar, y mientras tanto tratar de descifrar que se supone que va a hacer sobre Viktor

Eso era, si no se avergonzaba completamente a sí mismo, y Viktor por alguna misteriosa razón quería volver a verlo.

Una hora más tarde, su teléfono se iluminaba con un nuevo mensaje, pero para entonces Yuuri había puesto su teléfono en silencio, y su rostro enterrado en la almohada.

**_Vitya_ **

_Solo quiero que sepas_

_Que cuando digo que me gustas_

_Es verdad_

_Probablemente me gustas demasiado_

_Si eso tiene sentido_

_Y esto puede ser muy egoísta pero_

_Hasta que consiga decírtelo todo_

_Por favor no coquetees con nadie que no sea Viktor Nikiforov_

❤❤❤

Fue con sentimientos mezclados que Viktor entro al hielo para la práctica matutina. Yakov estaba más gruñón de lo usual, y Yuuri no estaba a la vista por ningún lugar.

Él no había recibido una respuesta por sus últimos mensajes, lo cual probablemente era algo bueno. La noche pasada aun lo tenía tambaleándose, su mente en cualquier parte mientras patinaba dando vueltas, evadiendo a los otros patinadores. Él y Phichit no estaban en el mismo grupo de práctica, Viktor comenzaba antes. Tal vez Yuuri aun estaba dormido…

Estirando sus brazos, Viktor intento enfocarse. No es como si estuviese tan entusiasmado por competir, pero retirarse debido a una lesión no era la manera en la que se quería ir. Trabajo por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Yuuri llego resonando de regreso a él, resonando en sus oídos a pesar de lo suave que había hablado.

_¿Pensé que esto solo era entre tú y yo?_

Viktor debería de haberle dicho. Debería de haberlo hecho, pero algo lo había detenido. No era el momento correcto. No era la manera en la que quería explicarse a sí mismo, y, lo peor de todo, aun no sabía qué hacer con Yuuri.

No fue hasta que Yuuri le dijo claramente que quería a _Vitya_ que había entendido exactamente qué es lo que significaba haber fingido ser el mismo. Para Yuuri, él era _dos_ personas. Dos personas diferentes con diferentes cualidades, y ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse sobre Yuuri escogiendo a la persona que era realmente su verdadero ser, mientras simultáneamente posiblemente desecharía a la persona que era en público?

Si Yuuri no quería volver a ver a Viktor, ¿Cómo podría decirle alguna vez?

Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, dudar de sus propias acciones. Siempre había confiado en su personalidad publica, y mientras había dejado partes de esa en el bar, aun así, había estado constantemente consiente de los ojos de las otras personas en ellos.

Entonces una vez más, ¿Cómo Yuuri no podía saberlo ya?

Música pop resonó por los parlantes, y Viktor sonrió y saludo a la audiencia que estaba cerca de las barreras de la pista. Debería de comenzar con la practica real, podía sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de Yakov mirando directamente su espalda. El interior de su cabeza se sentía silencioso, apagado.

Lógicamente, debería ser obvio que Viktor era Vitya. ¿de que otra manera ellos sonarían tan similares? ¿de que otra manera Vitya sabría todas esas cosas de su propia vida? Nunca pensó en sí mismo como alguna clase de actor, especialmente no uno convincente. En el hielo él contaba historias, fuera del hielo solo trataba de complacer a sus fans. Y Yuuri era un fan muy dedicado, uno que debería ser capaz de distinguir al Viktor real de un impostor.

Si Yuuri hubiera _dicho_ que iría al Skate America.

No, Viktor no podía culparlo a él. ¿Despues de todo, cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tu celebridad favorita mirara tu porno? Yuuri no era famoso en todo el mundo. Él solo era… hermoso. Subestimado. Demasiado bueno para Viktor, quien mentía y ocultaba su identidad.

Le debía de decir a Yuuri esta noche.

Ya sea que Yuuri utilizara esa información para su beneficio o no, Viktor le diría.

No creía haberse sentido tan incómodo en el hielo antes.

Cuando Yakov finalmente le señalo que la practica había terminado, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, ni siquiera molestándose en sonreír a las cámaras mientras aceptaba las protecciones de sus patines, apoyándose en su entrenador para quitar el hielo de sus cuchillas. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño para él, el peso de la situación se sentía pesado en sus entrañas. No habían garantías de que Yuuri lo fuese a perdonar, o que lo quisiera como Viktor.

Pensó que sería fácil, se sentía confiado de que las cosas saldrían bien, y que habría una conexión entre ellos.

Y entonces Yuuri lo había llamado _Vitya_ , y le dijo adiós en el elevador sin mucho más que una pista de que quería más de Viktor de lo que ya tenía.

Al principio, Viktor pensó que al conocerlo en la vida real había excitado a Yuuri, y que solo quería jugar el juego de rol para quitarse la tensión.

Ahora, él ya no lo sabía más.

¿Haber encendido su cámara fue una mala idea? ¿Había hecho decidir a Yuuri dejar ir a Viktor, para seguir a Vitya en cambio?

No podía creer que estaba _compitiendo_ consigo mismo por el afecto de un solo hombre.

¿Era este su castigo por todas las telenovelas que había seguido como adolescente?

“Estas distraído,” gruño Yakov junto a él, lo que era Yakov diciendo _estoy preocupado por ti_.

“Estaré bien cuando sea hora de competir.”

“Eso no fue lo que pregunte.”

Víctor se encogió, aceptando su chaqueta roja con blanco y una botella de agua. Se preguntaba como seria enamorarse de la manera normal, solo conocer a alguien tierno en el colegio o trabajo o en el parque para perros.

“¿Por qué es el amor tan complicado?” suspiro, estirando su labio inferior cuando Yakov lo miro como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. “Tal vez tenías razón cuando me dijiste que esperara hasta después del retiro.”

“Vitya,” comenzó Yakov, entrecerrando sus ojos. “¿Qué está pasando?”

“Nada.”

“Claramente no es nada.”

“Bueno, ¡no estaba preguntándote por un consejo amoroso así que no preocupes a tu calva cabeza por eso!”

Desafortunadamente, Yakov no cogió el anzuelo. Simplemente presiono su sombrero hacia abajo en su cabeza, regañando a Viktor.

“Como tu entrenador, no estoy interesado en tu vida amorosa, solo en las cosas que puedan interferir con tu presentación.”

Es allí, en ese preciso momento, que Phichit y Yuuri entraron a la arena desde el corredor de los patinadores.

Cualquiera que haya sido la respuesta que Viktor fuera a dar murió en su garganta, estancándose hasta que olvido como se respiraba. Yuuri estaba vestido con el mismo abrigo azul y la misma bufanda negra que ayer, su cabello estaba igual de despeinado, sus lentes aun acomodados en su nariz.

Viktor nunca había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

_Por favor cásate conmigo._

“Necesito un consejo,” le dijo a Yakov, pasando una mano temblorosa a través de su flequillo. “¿Cuál es la mejor manera de disculparse con un hombre japonés?”

“¿Qué?” Yakov se froto el rostro, quizás siguiendo su línea de visión para ver a Yuuri en la distancia, quizás no. “Vitya, ¿Qué _hiciste_?”

Yuuri lo miro, inmediatamente girándose hacia Phichit, una pisca de rojo manchando sus mejillas. El corazón de Viktor dolió.

“Te veo más tarde, Yakov,” murmuro, caminando hacia Yuuri, sin prestar atención a las miradas que seguían su camino.

Su mente gritándole que esta era una idea terrible, y aun así su cuerpo parecía moverse por su cuenta.

“¡Viktor! ¡Buenos días!” Phichit le sonrió ampliamente, terriblemente animado.

“Buenas,” dijo Viktor, sus ojos en Yuuri.

“¿Cómo estuvo la practica?” continuo Phichit, como si fuera ajeno a la tensión entre su amigo y su competidor.

Yuuri no lo estaba mirando, su rostro estaba hacia abajo, sus dedos estaban jugando con un botón en su abrigo. Viktor a penas se contuvo a si mismo de estirarse para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, acercándolo lo suficiente para mirar dentro de esos adorables ojos.

“No estuvo mal,” respondió Viktor, mirando hacia la conocedora mirada en el rostro de Phichit. “Espero que la tuya vaya bien.”

“¡Gracias! ¡probablemente ya debería de entrar al hielo! ¡te veo más tarde, Yuuri!”

Mientras Phichit se alejaba hacia la entrada de la pista, la cabeza de Yuuri se levantó como si le rogara que se quedara. ¿entonces, Viktor había dado una mala impresión? Después de una inspección cercana, Yuuri parecía como si no hubiese dormido mucho, círculos negros bajo sus ojos que no estaban presentes ayer.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Viktor, apretando sus puños mientras Yuuri se sorprendía.

“¡Yo– si! sí, estoy bien, lo siento.”

Vio a las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos, aliviado de encontrar que no había cámaras cerca apuntando hacia ellos.

“¿Puedo… verte más tarde?”

Yuuri lo miro, buscando su rostro.

“¿Tú quieres verme?”

 _Quiero amarte,_ no lo dijo.

“¡Por supuesto! ¿a menos que prefieras que no?”

Contuvo la respiración, rogando para que Yuuri no lo rechazara. No estaba seguro de si podría manejar eso en público. El amor de su vida parecía nervioso, revisando alrededor antes de acercarse, lo suficientemente cerca para que Viktor pudiese oler su shampoo. Quería enterrar su nariz en su cabello, inhalarlo hasta que su esencia se pegara a él permanentemente. Con Viktor en sus patines Yuuri solo alcanzaba su barbilla, haciendo eso demasiado tentador para hacerlo.

Yuuri levanto su cabeza y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Viktor casi se ahogó. Este era el rostro de Miliy, el café oscuro en sus ojos escarbando en Viktor como si le pertenecieran, como si Yuuri supiese todos sus sucios deseos y quisiera cumplirlos. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su ropa de entrenamiento demasiado cálida en el aire helado. Si pudiese arrastraría a Yuuri a baño ahora mismo–

Soltó la respiración, forzándose a sí mismo a actuar calmado.

“¿Yuuri?”

Algo toco el dobladillo de su chaqueta, y cuando Viktor miro hacia abajo encontró los dedos de la mano derecha de Yuuri subiendo por su pecho, sin vergüenza. El movimiento era lento, seguían su camino hacia arriba, hasta que se cerraron en su cremallera y tiraron.

Su sangre corrió hacia su polla mientras Viktor se ahogaba en el aire, los ojos entrecerrados de Yuuri se clavaron es su boca. Sus manos temblaban, desesperadas por tomar la cabeza de Yuuri y tirar de él para besarlo, sin pensar en la audiencia. La caliente excitación se coló por sus entrañas, su lengua se asomó para humedecer sus labios.

“Te vería ahora mismo, Viktor,” Yuuri respiro, su mirada levantándose por un segundo antes de moverse para acariciar su cuello y el hueco de su garganta. “Cuando quieras.”

“Ahora,” jadeo Viktor, tragando duro. “Ahora mismo está bien.”

Yuuri volvió a buscar su rostro, la punta de uno de sus dedos metiéndose en la apertura de su chaqueta, trazando el contorno de la clavícula izquierda de Viktor a través de su camiseta humedecida por el sudor. Eso lo hizo temblar, el calor viajando por su pecho para añadirse a su creciente problema. Lo que sea que Yuuri estuviese buscando pareció encontrarlo, porque su boca se suavizo dentro de una sonrisa que casi hizo poner a Viktor de rodillas.

“¿Sin entrevistas?”

Viktor sacudió su cabeza, más allá de las palabras. La punta del dedo de Yuuri aún continuaba trazando pequeños círculos en su clavícula, he inclino su cabeza pensativo. Viktor no podía creer que podría tocar a Yuuri pronto, sería capaz de quitar el abrigo que cubría demasiado de él y adorar el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Eso era, a menos que Yuuri estuviese pensando en una actividad más apta para la luz del día, pero–

“Te encontrare en tu habitación en treinta minutos,” murmuro Yuuri, a penas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído, pero una vez que Viktor registro las palabras se tuvo que morder su lengua para contener un gemido. “Sexto piso, ¿verdad?”

“Habitación 607,” susurro, el final del numero volviéndose un gemido mientras Yuuri presionaba su palma plana sobre el corazón de Viktor.

“No te cambies esto,” le ordeno Yuuri, y después se fue, la moderación de Viktor se fue con él.

Lo siguió con la mirada, su corazón martillando contra sus costillas. Yuuri se entrecruzaba entre las personas, luciendo para todo el mundo como un nervioso terapeuta físico japonés que se dirigía a su patinador. Viktor deseaba que ese patinador fuera él.

Treinta minutos, le dijo.

Viktor podía _morir_.

Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no correr fuera de la arena, manteniendo firmemente sus nervios bajo control mientras desataba sus patines en el vestuario y hacia pequeñas charlas con otro de sus competidores. Su cuerpo picaba con la creciente impaciencia, diciéndole que se apresurara, que ignorara los moretones en su pie y el entrecejo desaprobatorio de Yakov cuando Viktor le anuncio que pasaría su tiempo libre al interior de su habitación.

Llego al hotel con cinco minutos de sobra, cerrando la puerta con su corazón en la garganta. Se tomó un momento solo para respirar, apoyándose contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados. De alguna forma el hombre por el cual había estado soñando estaba viniendo a su habitación, y Viktor sentía que la avalancha de anticipación lo consumía. Todas las veces que Yuuri gemía su nombre, rogando para que lo llenara, y finalmente Viktor podría cumplir todos sus deseos. En el camino de regreso compro condones y lubricante, la bolsa se sentía pesada en su mano. Tantas veces se había imaginado visitando a Yuuri, o invitando a Yuuri a San Petersburgo, y entonces su primera vez juntos seria en la habitación de un hotel en el Skate America.

Mordiendo su labio conteniendo una sonrisa, Viktor se quitó los zapatos y camino por la habitación, tirando la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche. ¿se debería cepillar los dientes? ¿cambiar su ropa interior? Tal vez–

Su teléfono vibro, y Viktor lo saco de su bolsillo para ponerlo en silencio, excepto que había un mensaje de Yuuri.

**_Miliy <333_ **

_Que divertido que dijeras eso._

Viktor miro las palabras, preguntándose que significaban. ¿Por qué Yuuri esperaría hasta ahora para enviarlas? Y la manera en la que lo dijo… ¿lo había averiguado?

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y Viktor cambio su teléfono de vibrador a silencio, tirándolo dentro de su bolso deportivo, su corazón martillando en su garganta. Seco sus manos de sus pantalones y se asomó en el baño para revisar su reflejo, después tomo una respiración profunda antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Yuuri estaba de pie afuera, y todo el aire dejo los pulmones de Viktor. Había perdido su abrigo y bufanda de camino a la habitación de Viktor, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás como en sus shows. Los ojos de Viktor recorrieron su cuerpo sin sentido, quedándose en el ajustado par de jeans oscuros, la camisa de seda azul abierta en el cuello, apretándose en él en todos los lugares correctos.

“Hola,” dijo Yuuri, pero la lengua de Viktor estaba pegada a su paladar. “¿Me vas a dejar entrar?”

Aun utilizaba sus lentes, y de alguna forma la combinación de outfit de Miliy + los lentes de Yuuri tenían la polla de Viktor instantáneamente apretándose contras sus pantalones deportivos. Él estaba tan perdido por este hombre, tomando desesperadamente un trago de aire mientras se hacía a un lado, Yuuri caminando dentro de la habitación como la estrella porno que era.

Dios, Viktor realmente _iba_ a morir.

Ya no había más espacio para pensamientos en el cerebro de Viktor, no cuando el trasero de Yuuri lucia tan delicioso, toco la puerta con sus dedos para cerrarla. No podía creer que Yuuri habia entrado así a su habitación. ¿No sabía que _amenaza_ era para los pobres hombres homosexuales?

“Linda habitación,” Yuuri le dijo amablemente, tocando la cama matrimonial, la maleta Louis Vuitton de Viktor, con una de sus manos en su cadera y Viktor lo _necesitaba_.

“Yo…” comienzo, tratando de sacudir algo de sentido dentro de si mismo. Era tan difícil, cuando Yuuri se giro para mirarlo, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa seductora esa que tenia a Viktor débil en las rodillas. “Yuuri, hay algo que necesito que sepas–”

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Yuuri se giró por completo, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y tomando los extremos del cuello de Viktor con ambas manos. Tiro de Viktor más cerca, presionando su cuerpo en el de Viktor hasta que cada centímetro de él se sintió en llamas. El deslizamiento del muslo de Yuuri lo hicieron ahogarse por la excitación, la respiración caliente de Yuuri sobre su boca mientras hablaba.

“No te molestes,” murmuro, con sus oscurecidos ojos cafés clavándose en los de Viktor como si le pertenecieran, y lo _hacían_ , porque Yuuri era dueño de cada parte de Viktor, se adueñó de su corazón, mente y _alma_. “Ya lo sé.”

Viktor tomo una respiración aguda, sus dedos moviéndose para clavarse en las caderas de Yuuri, acercándolo aún más, sus frentes tocándose. no creía que alguna vez este lo suficientemente cerca, porque era codicioso con eso, quería a Yuuri permanente pegado a él, lo quería a su lado cada día y cada noche por la eternidad. ¿Pero Yuuri realmente lo sabía? ¿Entendía la profundidad de los sentimientos de Viktor, el dolor en su pecho que golpeaba en sus costillas, haciéndolo incapaz de hablar en voz alta?

“Yuuri,” susurro, sintiendo la nariz de Yuuri rozarse con la suya, sus manos deslizándose sobre los hombros de Viktor para doblar sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca. “Te necesito tanto…”

Vio que los ojos de Yuuri se oscurecieron aún más, por la necesidad, sus parpados caídos mientras su mirada le decía a Viktor claramente sus deseos. Sus labios se rozaron, el toque gentil pero lleno con promesas de placer, un hormigueo haciendo erupción por sobre toda la piel de Viktor mientras presionaba un beso en la esquina de la boca de Yuuri. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado por la necesidad, sus dedos clavándose en la suave carne de las caderas de Yuuri, sus muslos flexionándose alrededor del que Yuuri mantenía entre ellos.

La habitación se sentía demasiado calurosa, el aire llenándose con la anticipación. Lo deseaba tanto que no sabía por dónde comenzar, quería la piel de Yuuri que quemaba bajo sus palmas, queria marcas floreciendo en su pecho, muslos y cuello, quería que Yuuri sea _suyo_.

“Me tienes,” susurro Yuuri en respuesta, un rubor oscuro extendiéndose por sus mejillas mientras Viktor se alejaba solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban ahora cabizbajos, tímidos y encantadores y Viktor _lo tenia_.

“De la manera que me necesites, me tienes,” continuo Yuuri, y el corazón de Viktor canto mientras abrazaba la cintura de Yuuri, apretándolo firmemente contra su pecho, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Yuuri.

“Quiero todo de ti,” confeso, rozando su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Yuuri, saboreando el escalofrió que provoco. “Desde la primera vez que te vi, es todo lo que he querido.”

Yuuri dejo salir un sonido estrangulado, su frente cayendo en el hombro de Viktor. Viktor trazo besos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cuello, arrastrando sus dientes a lo largo de la concha del oído de Yuuri.

“Oh dios, Viktor,” gimió Yuuri, apoyándose aún más en él, aferrándose a su cabello. “Por favor…”

¿Qué clase de hombre seria Viktor si no escuchara las suplicas de su amante? Empujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Yuuri, arrastrándolas sobre la piel caliente de Yuuri, su boca en un punto debajo del oído de Yuuri.

“Dime que necesitas, Yuuri,” insistió, succionando duramente en ese punto hasta que Yuuri sacudió sus caderas en desesperación. “Déjame dártelo.”

Yuuri gimió, y Viktor lo quería desnudo _ahora mismo_ , lo quería retorciéndose en la cama, rogando para que Viktor lo tomara.

“Te necesito dentro de mí,” Yuuri levanto su cabeza, su voz ruda por el deseo, sus dedos deslizándose más arriba por la cabeza de Viktor para tirar de su cabello insistentemente. “Necesito que me folles _duro_ y _rápido_ y me hagas _tuyo_.”

Hubo un salvaje sentimiento de urgencia llenando a Viktor, que rogaba porque azotara a Yuuri contra la pared y que lo _tomara_ una y otra vez hasta que sea un desastre sollozante, hasta que Viktor lo haya _reclamado_. Nadie nunca más debería de ver a Yuuri de esta manera, sus lentes torcidos mientras se aferraba a Viktor, las cortas respiraciones de aire caliente contra su piel.

Sus manos se dispararon hacia el trasero de Yuuri, sus dedos clavándose posesivamente mientras forzaba a Yuuri a frotarse a sí mismo en Viktor, gimiendo profundamente en su garganta ante la sensación de fricción de sus pollas endurecidas. Atrapo la boca de Yuuri en un beso acalorado, lamiendo dentro de su boca cuando se abrió con entusiasmo. Los pequeños sonidos de placer que salían de Yuuri mientras chupaba su lengua eran adictivos, y él perseguía más de eso, mordiendo el suave labio inferior de Yuuri, masajeando las mejillas del trasero de Yuuri y la parte de atrás de sus muslos hasta que estaba temblando en sus brazos.

Amaba el grosor de los muslos de Yuuri, el arco de su espalda mientras se apoyaba en Viktor, la manera en la que arrastraba sus dedos a través del cabello de Viktor para inclinar sus cabezas, encajando perfectamente sus bocas una contra la otra. Amaba a _Yuuri_ , como lo volvía loco hasta que todo pensamiento racional fue quitado de su mente. Deslizando sus manos entre sus cuerpos, Viktor peleaba con los botones de la camisa de Yuuri.

“Esto necesita irse,” murmuro, considerando solo romperla y comprarle a Yuuri una nueva camisa en su lugar.

No ayudaba que Yuuri continuara retorciéndose impacientemente en sus brazos, que comenzara a besar su mandíbula y mordiera provocadoramente el hueso de su clavícula. Después, Viktor quiere tomarse su tiempo con Yuuri en su camisa justo así, quiere admirar cada pieza de su piel que se revela y besarla reverentemente.

Ahora, se preguntaba dónde se había ido toda la gracia que mostraba en el hielo, dejando solo una torpeza apresurada que tenía a Yuuri riendo en su cuello.

“Silencio,” dijo Viktor, avergonzado, decidiendo simplemente levantarla sobre la cabeza de Yuuri e ignorar los últimos botones.

La tela de seda deslizándose fácilmente sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, Yuuri se apresuro a salvar sus lentes, y Viktor no pudo evitarlo, pero lo beso tan pronto su rostro estuvo de nuevo a la vista. Tiro la camisa a un lado, recorriendo con sus manos los desnudos brazos de Yuuri, tomo a Yuuri de las manos y gentilmente lo encamino hacia la cama.

“Esa camisa era costosa,” murmuro Yuuri, levantando sus manos para sostenerlas entre sus pechos, su desaprobatorio entrecejo fruncido arruinado por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

“Te comprare una incluso aún más costosa,” prometió Viktor, la protesta de Yuuri se perdió cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon la cama y cayó en ella, Viktor subiéndose después de él. “Muévete.”

Yuuri rodo sus ojos, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, estirándose hacia un lado para dejar sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche mientras Viktor lamía sus labios apreciativamente ante la vista. A pesar de que Viktor lo ha visto desnudo cientos de veces, nada se comparaba a la realidad. La fuerza de sus brazos, la definición de sus pectorales, la pequeña redondez en su vientre que Viktor había soñado con apretar, la línea de la V entre sus caderas yendo hacia abajo pasando el borde de sus jeans…

“Tan hermoso,” tarareo, los elogios saliendo fáciles y verdaderos de sus labios, sin embargo, Yuuri se volvió de un color rojo brillante.

Viktor no podía dejar de mirar, tan acostumbrado a no ser capaz de tocar que dudaba. Yuuri se apoyó en sus antebrazos, sus piernas abriéndose en invitación, y Viktor se ahogó con el aire. Él aún tenía el rostro rojo, pero la mirada en sus ojos era determinada, desafiante, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con sus respiraciones. Viktor se dio cuenta de que aun tenia puesto los zapatos mientras sus ojos recorrían hambrientos la longitud de sus piernas, y extiendo un dedo para trazar el cuero brillante de sus mocasines cafés.

“Debería de habérmelos quitado,” Yuuri se disculpó, pero Viktor sacudió su cabeza.

Él puso el pie de Yuuri en su regazo, acariciando los cordones antes de desatar el nudo, desatando lentamente los cordones hasta que pudo quitar el zapato. Yuuri vestía tan bien, y Viktor esta dolorosamente duro por eso. El zapato aterrizo en el suelo con un golpe suave, y Viktor se cambió al otro pie, repitiendo el proceso.

Los jeans de Yuuri estaban enrollados en sus tobillos, y el acaricio la piel revelada, quitando también los calcetines. Quería besar los pies de Yuuri, pero incluso como Vitya no habían discutido ese fetiche suyo, así que fue con renuencia que apretó los tobillos de Yuuri y volvió a separar sus piernas.

“Te necesito demasiado que siento que no puedo esperar,” comenzó Viktor, su voz gruesa por la necesidad, “Pero también quiero solo sentarme aquí y tocarte por horas.”

“Eso es–” soltó Yuuri, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su codo. “Eso es demasiado tiempo.”

“En otro momento,” dijo Viktor, sonrió cuando Yuuri lo miro. “Por ahora…”

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Yuuri, aferrándose al interior de sus muslos. La tela se sentía sorprendentemente suave bajo sus manos, estirándose para apretar los músculos de Yuuri. Viktor quería sentirlas apretarse alrededor de su cabeza mientras chupaba la polla de Yuuri. Quería follarlas, descuidadamente con lubricante, hasta que se corriera por todo el estómago de Yuuri. Quería–

“Viktor,” suspiro Yuuri, sus manos sobre las de Viktor y guiándolas más arriba, acariciando hacia arriba por sus muslos y caderas, alentándolo a ir hacia su ingle. “ _Por favor.”_

Viktor deslizo sus pulgares a lo largo del contorno de la polla de Yuuri, tragando con algo de dificultad mientras las caderas de Yuuri se retorcían ante su toque.

“¿Qué quieres, Yuuri? no puedo darte lo que quieres si no me lo dices.”

Cuando Yuuri dejo salir un gruñido de queja, retorciéndose otra vez, Viktor tomo sus caderas y las empujo hacia el suave colchón.

“¿Qué fue eso?” lo provoco, su corazón palpitando cuando Yuuri lo miro.

Él quería inclinarse y recorrer con su boca la polla de Yuuri por sobre la tela, quería arrancarle sus pantalones y tragárselo hasta su garganta, si solo Yuuri dijera las palabras…

“ _Viktor_ ,” gimió Yuuri, sus manos aferrándose a la almohada sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo luchado contra el agarre que Viktor tenía en él.

Se veía tan bien así, encantador y necesitado en la cama de Viktor. Viktor lo quería en su cama en casa, quería hacer todas las cosas cursis que pudiese pensar que hacían las parejas, quería levantar su mano derecha y besar el anillo en ella, en el anillo que Viktor hubiera puesto en su dedo cuando se lo propuso.

“¿Si, solnyshko?”

Yuuri tomo una respiración aguda, paralizándose bajo las manos de Viktor.

“¿No te gusta ser llamado así?” pregunto Viktor, buscando el rostro de Yuuri.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios adelgazados en una línea, pero entonces él pareció volver a relajarse, exhalando lentamente.

“Usa mi nombre,” murmuro, y fue el turno de Viktor de contener la respiración.

Todo este tiempo, Viktor había sido forzado a usar apodos para Yuuri, no sabiendo su nombre real. ¿Yuri también habría sufrido por eso? No es que _sufrir_ sea la palabra correcta, precisamente, pero había algo tan liberador sobre poder ser capaz de decir _Yuuri_ , _Yuuri_ , _Yuuri_ , incluso si cada nombre con el que Viktor lo había llamado era tan cierto para sus sentimientos.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” dijo, dejando que el nombre rodara por su lengua en admiración. “Amo tu nombre.”

Yuuri sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa pequeña, así que Viktor se inclino para besar sus labios, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que estaba riendo y lo aparto. _Yuuri nunca debería verse triste,_ pensó, _no cuando su risa llena el mundo de luz solar._

“¿Me vas a decir que es lo que quieres ahora?” pregunto, apoyando su peso en una mano mientras la otra acariciaba amorosamente la mejilla de Yuuri. “Tu sonrisa es hermosa, pero creo me gustaría arruinarte primero con placer.”

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Yuuri se volvió traviesa mientras levantaba un dedo para presionarlo en el labio inferior de Viktor.

“Ya te dije lo que quiero.” Dijo, su lengua recorriendo su labio inferior cuando Viktor mordió la punta de su dedo. “Sorpréndeme con el resto.”

Se miraron por un momento, el dedo de Yuuri aun en su boca. ¿Proponerse sería algo predecible? No, Viktor quería hacerlo de manera apropiada, cuando tuviera un anillo y un plan para el futuro. Podía sentir escalofríos a lo largo de sus brazos a pesar del calor, las peticiones de Yuuri provocaban que fuego liquido corriera por sus venas. Hay tanto que podía hacer, con completo acceso al cuerpo de Yuuri. Estaba tan duro, probablemente debería quitarse sus pantalones antes de que quedara una sospechosa mancha húmeda en el frente de ellos que se secaría y se mostraría en cámara.

Y, aun así, la idea de todos viendo la prueba de lo que Yuuri le hacía, provocaba que algo oscuro creciera dentro de él, algo feroz y orgulloso. Quería que el mundo supiera que le pertenecía a Yuuri, y solo a Yuuri.

“Las cosas que me haces,” susurro, peinando una hebra de cabello de la frente de Yuuri. “Me pregunto si podre sorprenderte más de lo que tú ya me has sorprendido a mí.”

Yuuri le frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Viktor se enderezo, sus dedos enganchándose en la cintura de los jeans de Yuuri.

“Vamos a deshacernos de estos,” dijo, tirando de las caderas de Yuuri al aire.

Cuando los muslos de Yuuri se retorcieron, un gemido estrangulado salió de sus labios, Viktor tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para contenerse a sí mismo. Sus manos se movieron hacia el botón, abriéndose mientras Yuuri clavaba sus talones en el colchón para mantenerse levantado. Dejo su cuerpo tenso, y Viktor poso una mano es su tensado estómago, acariciando hacia arriba y abajo para sentir la tensión de los musculo antes de moverse más abajo para ahuecar su polla a través de sus pantalones.

“Tan bueno para mí, Yuuri.”

El elogio provoco que Yuuri temblara, y que sus caderas volvieran a caer, como masillas bajo el toque de Viktor. Lo presiono hacia abajo con su palma, arrastrándola a lo largo del eje de Yuuri, bebiéndose los gemidos irregulares que Yuuri le daba.

“Tan, tan bueno.”

Viktor estaba ahora sudando en su traje deportivo, incómodamente cálido, pero detenerse de tocar a Yuuri por incluso un segundo se sentía imposible. Él trataba de calmar su corazón que latía furiosamente, bajando la cremallera de los pantalones de Yuuri. La manera en la que el cuerpo de Yuuri se retorcía era francamente pecaminosa, su piel sonrojada y tan acogedora. Inclinándose, Viktor lamió una larga franja a través de la abertura de los pantalones de Yuuri, temblando ante en conocimiento de que Yuuri no estaba vistiendo nada debajo de ellos.

Dejo besos con la boca abierta por el camino hacia el ombligo de Yuuri, metiendo su lengua adentro. Las manos de Yuuri encontraron su cabello, tomándolo con sus puños y jalándolo, su espalda arqueándose por la boca de Viktor. Una versión rota del nombre de Viktor lo dejaba, repitiéndose mientras Viktor tiraba de sus jeans.

“ _Quítalos_ ,” ordena Yuuri, pateando la pierna de Viktor.

“Pero te ves tan bien así,” dijo Viktor, inclinándose hacia atrás para admirar la vista.

La base de la polla de Yuuri se asomaba por la cremallera abierta, atrapada aun hacia un lado. Viktor la recorría levemente con su dedo, trazando la longitud que está bajo la tela hasta que las caderas de Yuuri se levantan por el toque.

Viktor tiene misericordia de él, tomando la cintura y tirando de la tela hacia abajo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Yuuri jadeando por la fuerza de eso. Doblando un poco las piernas de Yuuri para quitar completamente los pantalones, dejando que se unan a la camisa en el suelo. Una vez que Yuuri estuvo completamente desnudo se tragó un gemido, arrastrando sus ojos sobre él. Ya había memorizado todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, pero ahora volvió a hacerlo, paseando sus dedos por las rodillas de Yuuri a lo largo de sus muslos.

Sus dedos se detienen en un moretón, azul brillante y verde en el interior de su muslo.

“¿De qué es esto?” pregunto, la idea de alguien más besando marcas en la piel de Yuuri se siente como hojas pesadas de plomo en su pecho.

No tiene derecho de esperar que Yuuri se haya comprometido con él antes, pero de todos modos lo mira con desagrado.

“¿Los moretones? Pole dancing.”

Viktor pestañeo ante eso, y Yuuri se sonrojo.

“¿De dónde pensabas que eran?”

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Viktor se inclino para dejar un gentil beso sobre el. El beso se convirtió en mordida, y Yuuri siseo ante el ligero dolor. No estaba seguro de como responder, dejando la pregunta al fondo de su mente donde todas sus disculpas y explicaciones para todo lo demás esperaban. Cuando se sento, Yuuri le estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Tú estas vistiendo demasiado,” dijo, sentándose también. “Me gusta esta chaqueta, pero…”

Él toca el pecho de Viktor, traza la R y la U pintadas en rojo. Algo parece estar en su mente, molestándolo por un momento antes de que tomara la cremallera. Le dio una mirada a Viktor, tragando antes de bajar la cremallera, abriendo la chaqueta para mostrar en cambio la camiseta negra deportiva de Viktor.

“No me molesta si quieres desvestirme,” le dijo Viktor, presionando un rápido beso en su sien, apretando sus muslos solo porque podía.

Yuuri tarareo pensativo, tocando la tela de la chaqueta de Viktor. Tal vez no quería que Viktor se la quitara. Tal vez se masturba ante la idea de Viktor follandolo mientras vestia su traje deportivo olímpico. Viktor no tenía problema de cumplir esa fantasía.

“¿Yuuri?”

Se sorprendió, Yuuri le dio otra mirada, después empujo la chaqueta fuera de los hombros de Viktor. Una vez que estuvo fuera, en lugar de tirarla hacia un lado para trabajar en la camiseta de Viktor, Yuuri deslizo sus manos dentro de brazos de la chaqueta y encogiéndose en ella.

Era demasiado grande en él, las mangas a la mitad de sus manos mientras las sostenía pensativo.

Viktor estába enamorado.

Con la vista, con Yuuri, con _Yuuri en su chaqueta._

“Yo–” comienza Yuuri, haciendo un movimiento como si fuese a volver a quitársela, pero Viktor sostuvo sus muñecas.

“¿Puedo follarte así?” pregunto, sin aliento, su polla rogando por liberación.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios de Yuuri se separon mientras miraba a Viktor. Viktor se estiro para acariciar con su pulgar a lo largo del borde su boca, cerrándola.

“¿Puedo?”

Yuuri trago, el sonido audible en la habitación ahora silenciosa. El cuerpo entero de Viktor zumbaba por la necesidad que lo recorría y empujo desesperadamente su otra mano hacia sus pantalones, gruñendo ante la largamente esperada fricción en su polla. No sabía cuánto más podía soportar esta acumulación, no cuando Yuuri lo miraba como si quisiera ser empujado de cara hacia el colchón y ser follado hasta gritar.

Tal vez Viktor debería de hacer eso.

Renunciando a una respuesta verbal, Yuuri tiro sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo beso. Viktor lo sostuvo firmemente, tirando de él a su regazo. Las piernas de Yuuri enganchadas atrás de su espalda, su trasero en la ingle de Viktor, su polla manchado con presemen su camiseta. Peino sus dedos a través del cabello de Yuuri, desordenándolo, lamiendo hambrientamente dentro de su boca. El beso pronto se volvió húmedo y descuidado, sus labios rosándose. Viktor quería besarlo para siempre, quería mantener a Yuuri en sus brazos hasta que se rindieran por el cansancio.

Recorrió con sus manos hacia abajo por el cuello y la espalda de Yuuri, todo el camino hacia abajo hasta su trasero. Deslizo un dedo a través de la grieta entre sus mejillas, y Yuuri empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, un agudo gemido derramándose por la boca de Viktor. Encontrando su agujero, Viktor lo rodeo con la punta de su dedo, Yuuri moliéndose contra él hasta que Viktor jadeo su nombre.

“Viktor, por favor,” rogo Yuuri, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Viktor presionaba la yema de su dedo contra su perineo, acariciándolo lentamente. “Por favor, te necesito en mi.”

Beso el frente de la garganta de Yuuri, lamiendo el hueco de su garganta. Las uñas de Yuuri se clavaron en sus hombros, tensando la tela de su camiseta mientras temblaba bajo el toque de Viktor.

“Eres tan hermoso así, Yuuri,” murmuro dentro de su piel, levantando las caderas de Yuuri solo lo suficiente para deslizar sus dedos más abajo entre sus piernas, burlándose de sus bolas. “Vistiendo mi chaqueta, desesperado por mi polla.”

Una de sus manos volvió a encontrar el cabello de Yuuri, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, forzando a que su espalda se arqueara mientras Viktor besaba hacia abajo por su esternón. Los dedos de Yuuri temblaban mientras luchaba por mantener la postura. El pulgar de Viktor presionando en su agujero mientras continuaba rascando ligeramente con sus uñas sobre la sensible piel de sus bolas.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunto, su voz ronca por la excitación. “¿Ser mío, dejarme darte placer como nadie más puede?

“Si,” sollozo Yuuri, su cabeza cayendo sobre la de Viktor.

“Tú eres mío,” repitió Viktor, encontrando uno de los pezones de Yuuri y cerrando su boca alrededor de él, Yuuri retorció sus caderas hacia adelante.

Mordió, gentilmente, pero Yuuri lloro y se retorció contra él. Viktor se volvió a enderezar, empujando a Yuuri hacia su espalda. Él golpeo el colchón con un sonido suave, el pecho de Yuuri pesado mientras luchaba por respirar. Tomando su camiseta detrás de su cuello, Viktor se la quitó en un movimiento fluido, concediéndole a Yuuri unos segundos para que se regodeara en él.

Ahora que pensaba en esto, esta era la primera vez que Yuuri lo veía así. Viktor dudaba que hubiera un punto en el cuerpo de Yuuri que no hubiese sido mostrado por la webcam, pero las fotos de Viktor eran de él con ropa. Solo hubo dos oportunidades en las que el pecho de Viktor había estado a la vista, algo que Yuuri había lamentado varias veces.

“¿Quieres tomar una foto?” pregunto, pero Yuuri se tornó de un rojo brillante y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

Tal vez Yuuri prefería la realidad, ahora que lo tenía para sí mismo. Viktor ciertamente lo hacia. Inclinándose sobre Yuuri toma una de sus manos, posándola sobre sus abdominales.

“Todo tuyo,” dice, y Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda.

Viktor no era arrogantemente vanidoso – de hecho, a menudo se preocupaba sobre su apariencia – pero Yuuri lo miraba como si fuera la belleza personificada, y Viktor no quería que se detenga nunca. Había algo doloroso apretando su corazón mientras Yuuri acariciaba con su palma sobre su pecho, sus ojos siguiendo su camino con hambre quemando en ellos.

Él sabía que a Yuuri le gustaba su cuerpo, nunca había dudado de eso – siempre ha sido su personalidad la que ha sido cuestionable. Idealmente, Yuuri también lo tranquilizaría sobre eso, pero todo lo que hace es recorrer con sus dedos sobre la clavícula derecha de Viktor y mirarla.

“¿Algo está mal?” pregunto Viktor cuando ya habían pasado más de diez segundos, Yuuri renuentemente aparto sus ojos de su mano.

“No,” dijo, dejando que su mano caiga sobre las sabanas. “Yo solo… no puedo creer que realmente voy a hacer esto.”

Viktor toma su mano, llevándola hacia sus labios y besando la parte de atrás.

“Algunas veces, la realidad es aún mejor que la fantasía, ¿no lo crees?”

Yuuri no contesto, cerrando sus ojos y exhalando en su lugar. Viktor volvió a besar su mano, deseando que pudiese leer la mente de Yuuri.

“Date vuelta,” dice, dejando ir la mano de Yuuri para empujarla a su lado.

Quería deshacerse de este humor serio, quería volver a la parte donde no habían dudas en los ojos de Yuuri. mientras Yuuri se giraba, él toma la bolsa de plástico que esperaba sobre la mesa de noche, quitando el lubricante de su paquete y abriendo la tapa. Se acomodó entre los muslos de Yuuri, trazando la curva de su hermoso trasero. Apartando sus mejillas escucho que la respiración de Yuuri se detenía, mirándolo levantar sus caderas del colchón con anticipación.

“Mírate,” le arrulla, tocando la base de la columna de Yuuri, lentamente trazando una línea hacia arriba bajo la chaqueta. “Tan listo para mí, tan ansioso.”

Yuuri tembló, y Viktor vertió algo del líquido en sus dedos, calentándolo entre ellos.

“Has sido tan bueno,” lo elogió, aliviado cuando vio a Yuuri relajarse mientras le habla.

Tal vez sea más familiar de esta forma, ¿mientras Viktor usaba su voz? Entonces Yuuri no tendría que enfocarse demasiado en el hecho de que él era _Viktor_. Le dio una amplia mirada al cuerpo de Yuuri dispuesto ante él, perfectamente envuelto en la chaqueta de Viktor. ¿Más tarde, podría llevar a Yuuri con él al Kiss and Cry? Yuuri podría seguir vistiendo su chaqueta, calentando a Viktor con sus besos.

Lo quería demasiado, sentía un bulto en su garganta mientras se acostaba de lado junto a Yuuri, sus resbalosos dedos deslizándose entre las mejillas de su trasero mientras Viktor presionaba su boca en la oreja de Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” murmuro, empujando la punta de su dedo medio pasado sobre el borde de su agujero, sintiendo la resistencia abrirse para él mientras lo sacaba y lo metia varias veces. “Déjame apartarte, déjame darte placer.”

La respiración de Yuuri lo dejo de pronto, sus hombros tensándose por un momento antes de volver a relajarse.

“¿Entonces por qué vas tan lento?” pregunto Yuuri, ladeando su cabeza para darle a Viktor un entrecejo fruncido en un ojo. “Puedo tomarlo, lo _quiero_.”

Viktor se movió más cerca, hasta que sintió el aliento de Yuuri contra su boca, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para quitar su flequillo de sus ojos. Yuuri miro su flequillo como si nunca lo hubiese considerado antes, que se podía interferir en momentos como este.

“¿Cuánto lo quieres?” pregunto Viktor, deslizando su dedo más profundo, girándolo un poco.

Envolvió con una pierna los muslos de Yuuri, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras Yuuri se retorcía por la sensación.

“Eso es,” comenzó, volviendo a girar su cabeza para enterrarla en la almohada. “Eso no es realmente justo para preguntar, ¿no es así?”

Viktor empujo un segundo dedo dentro, sabiendo cuan seguido Yuuri se abría a sí mismo, con dedos y plugs y dildo, esos de los que él estaba tan celoso. Yuuri se retorcía, gimiendo dentro de la tela suave mientras Viktor giraba sus dedos experimentadamente.

“Aun quiero oírlo,” susurro Viktor, torciendo su cabeza hacia abajo para besar el hombro de Yuuri, mordiendo juguetonamente la piel suave. “¿No me dirás, Mi–”

Se frenó a sí mismo, tragando el apodo que cariñosamente asociaba a Yuuri.

“Yuuri, no me dirás?”

Empujando sus dedos más profundos busco por su próstata, su boca sobre el cuello de Yuuri, apoyándose en el brazo que no tenía ocupado dándole placer a Yuuri. Viktor sonreía triunfal, mientras Yuuri gemía su nombre y desesperadamente luchaba contra la pierna que lo sostenía abajo. Él acariciaba ese punto, murmurando elogios en el oído de Yuuri mientras se clavaba en las sabanas, acercándose aún más para presionar su aun vestida polla en el muslo de Yuuri.

“ _Por_ _favor_ , Viktor,” Yuuri gimió, jadeando ruidosamente mientras Viktor giraba sus dedos, tratando de abrirlo para la polla de Viktor. “Oh por favor, te _necesito_.”

Viktor presiono un beso duro en su cuello, empujándose hacia arriba. Sintiendo el peso dejarlo, Yuuri levanto su trasero al aire, la boca de Viktor volviéndose agua ante la vista que había visto tantas veces en la pantalla de su computador. Removiendo sus dedos se sentó entre los carnosos muslos de Yuuri, apartándolos, empujando a Yuuri hacia sus rodillas hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en sus antebrazos.

“Perfecto,” suspiro, y arrastro sus uñas recortadas por la parte trasera de los muslos de Yuuri, los jadeos de Yuuri volviéndose gemidos ahogados mientras el rojo florecía en su piel. “Tú eres tan perfecto, Yuuri.”

 _“¡Viktor!”_ rogaba Yuuri, un tono desesperado en su voz, una de sus manos estirándose hacia su polla.

Viktor rodeo su cuerpo para apartar la mano, encontrado la cabeza de la polla de Yuuri en su lugar y desparramando el presemen que goteaba por todas partes.

“¿Quieres correrte?” pregunto, apretando la punta entre dos dedos hasta que Yuuri se ahogo en un sollozo. “¿Es eso lo que quiere mi Yuuri?”

“¡Si, _si_ , por favor!”

Viktor chasquea su lengua, quitando sus dedos para tomar en cambio las mejillas del trasero de Yuuri, separándolas tanto como fuera posible.

“Mi Yuuri es tan codicioso,” dijo, disfrutando como se sentían las palabras en su lengua.

Mi _Yuuri_.

Froto uno de sus pulgares sobre el agujero de Yuuri, acercándose para soplar aire frío sobre él. las piernas de Yuuri temblaron, y Viktor apreto su agarre.

“Lo _soy_ ,” gimió Yuuri, empujándose hacia atrás hacia la mano de Viktor. “Soy codicioso y desesperado y oh dios, _necesito_ tu polla llenándome.”

Viktor estaba tan, _tan_ duro, ya lo había estado por un tiempo, pero las palabras de Yuuri lo hicieron sentirse imposiblemente más duro. Empujo sus pantalones e interiores hacia abajo, apretando su polla para prevenir un orgasmo. Quería masturbarse y correrse sobre los gloriosos muslos de Yuuri, pero Yuuri lo quería _adentro_ , y Viktor nunca iría contra sus deseos.

“Está bien, Yuuri,” dijo, su voz débil y tensa mientras trataba de calmar la excitación ardiente que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas. “Te voy a dar lo que quieres, voy a follar mi corrida dentro de ti una y otra y otra vez hasta que seas apropiadamente mío.”

Yuuri grito dentro de la almohada, el sonido acallado, pero no lo suficiente para enviar que el corazón de Viktor entrara a una carrera alocada. Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba el paquete de condones, y maldecía mientras casi lo abría. Cuando finalmente deslizo uno de ellos sobre su polla, se sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier segundo, Yuuri se giro y se sentó. Tirando a Viktor para un beso, sus dientes chocando, más desesperación que placer en este punto.

“Follame, Viktor,” respiro Yuuri dentro de su boca, la chaqueta cayéndose por uno de sus hombros, sus ojos con los parpados caídos y quemando a Viktor hasta el núcleo. “Arruíname, _por_ _favor_.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” suspiro Viktor, besando su nariz, su frente y otra vez sus labios.

Esparció más lubricante sobre su polla, después arrojo la botella hacia un lado y tiró a Yuuri mas cerca, alentándolo a que suba a su regazo. Yuuri acuno su rostro, quitando su cabello para recorrerlo con sus ojos, y Viktor pensaba que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso mirándolo antes. Había una corriente eléctrica corriendo por sus venas, naciendo del calor corporal de Yuuri, acaricio con sus manos los desnudos muslos de Yuuri antes de clavar sus dedos en ellos.

Nunca había sabido que era posible amar a alguien así de tanto, anhelar su cuerpo más que el aire. Las palabras eran insuficientes, inútiles, atoradas en su garganta mientras los ojos de Yuuri lo mantenían cautivo. Si Yuuri le pidiera que se saltara su programa corto y que en cambio le hiciera el amor, Viktor no lo pensaría dos veces sobre la elección.

Las manos que acunaban el rostro de Viktor tiraron de él para un dulce beso, los labios de Yuuri rosaron los suyos por un momento antes de dejarlo ir, dejando que Viktor cayera en el colchón. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro de Viktor, y Viktor temblaba ante la intensidad en ellos. Quizás _Yuuri_ fuera el posesivo, y Viktor un tonto al siquiera pensar que tenía algún poder sobre el otro hombre.

“No quites tus ojos de mí,” dijo Yuuri, su voz una caricia oscura en los oídos de Viktor, y después busco la polla de Viktor y se sentó en él en un rápido movimiento.

Viktor lloro, el calor y la estreches envolviéndolo como un sueño hecho realidad, pero mantuvo sus ojos bien abierto como Yuuri ordeno.

Y Yuuri se veía como un sueño, su cabello peinado hacia atrás desordenado mientras rodaba sus caderas, la chaqueta roja y blanca balanceándose mientras se movía

“ _Viktor_ ,” gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de Viktor. “Aah, es tan _profundo_.”

Maldiciendo, Viktor no podía hacer más que tratar de no desmoronarse mientras las caderas de Yuuri ondulan sobre él. Yuuri se está follando a sí mismo en su polla. Su cabello oscuro estaba húmedo por la transpiración, hebras extraviadas pegándose en su frente. Había una mirada de éxtasis en su rostro, sus mejillas y pecho sonrojados, sus largas pestañas revoloteando mientras se movía con la gracia de un bailarín. Viktor se aferraba a las sabanas, temeroso de tocar en caso de que Yuuri desapareciera como el sueño que era.

“Amazing,” gimió Viktor, sus caderas empujando por su propia voluntad, buscando más del calor de Yuuri. “¿Cómo eres tan asombroso?”

La polla de Yuuri revota sobre el vientre abajo de Viktor mientras acelera, hinchada y brillando con presemen. Era tan diferente de verlo dándose placer a sí mismo, los muslos de Yuuri apretándose alrededor de sus caderas, su calidez le recuerdo a Viktor que é _l era real, que él estaba ahí_. Una de las manos de Yuuri dejo la cadera de Viktor, buscándolo, y Viktor inmediatamente la tomo, entrelazando sus dedos.

_Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo._

Cuando Yuuri abrió sus ojos y lo miro, tan destrozado y suplicante, Viktor arrojo su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri y lo empujo hacia un lado. No gasto tiempo en enterrarse otra vez en Yuuri, el otro brazo bajo él mantenía sus caderas perfectamente alineadas y sus manos unidas cayeron a un lado de la cabeza de Yuuri.

De esta forma podía mantener su promesa de duro y rápido, y Yuuri dejo salir sollozos y llantos rotos mientras Viktor lo follaba. La mano libre de Yuuri tomo en un puño el cabello Viktor, y Viktor se pregunto si tendrá una cosa por eso. Por los menos, Viktor podría tener una cosa por Yuuri teniendo cosas por eso. Él enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Yuuri, las piernas de Yuuri en una cerradura aplastante detrás de su espalda, alentándolo a continuar.

“ _Mas_ ,” rogó Yuuri, arqueándose dentro del cuerpo de Viktor, temblando con necesidad. “Me quiero correr, necesito _más_.”

Viktor estaba por protestar, él ya estaba golpeando la próstata de Yuuri, yendo tan rápido y duro como podía, pero cuando Yuuri se ponía así sus necesidades no eran físicas. Viktor sabía que es lo que quería, levanto su cabeza para capturar los labios de Yuuri, frenando sus empujes hasta que Yuuri lo fulmino con la mirada.

“Tú ya tienes todo de mí,” murmuro, tirando del labio inferior de Yuuri dentro de su boca para chuparlo brevemente. “Me tiene ahora, después, y para todo el futuro.”

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente, los dedos en el cabello de Viktor perdiendo su fuerza.

“Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Tu eres _mío_.”

Un jadeo, y Yuuri pareció derretirse, volviéndose dócil ante el toque de Viktor. Se sentía como si se volviese más pesado, sus piernas se deslizaron de la espalda de Viktor para descansar a sus costados, su boca se abrío mientras Viktor continuaba dirigiendo su polla dentro de él.

“Pase lo que pase,” murmuro Viktor dentro de su cuello, “Yo siempre te querré.”

Besa bajo la línea de su mandíbula, y Yuuri giro su cabeza con un gemido lascivo que hizo temblar las caderas de Viktor. Chupando en el punto bajo la oreja de Yuuri, determinado a dejar una marca, Viktor cambio a empujes más rápidos que no requerían que se aleje tanto.

“¿Sientes eso?” susurro fuertemente en el oído de Yuuri, gimiendo mientras Yuuri se apretaba alrededor de él. “¿Cuánto te necesito? ¿Cómo estoy de desesperado de sentirte cerca de mí?”

Sus piernas y brazos temblaban con el esfuerzo de mantener a Yuuri levantado, pero Viktor no quería correrse aún, no hasta que Yuuri lo hiciera. Los gemidos de Yuuri se volvieron cortos y recortados, igualándose con los empujes de Viktor, su mano cayendo de la cabeza de Viktor para yacer dócil contra el colchón. Se veía completamente arruinado, demasiado agotado para hacer más que rogar por liberación, rotas versiones del nombre de Viktor se deslizaban repetidamente de sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Eso es todo lo que Viktor podía hacer para continuar, apretar los dientes contra el orgasmo que amenaza con apoderarse de él.

“Córrete para mí, Yuuri,” dijo, su voz ruda en su demanda, su mente nublada por el placer. “¿No vas a ser bueno para mí? Déjame llenarte, mi hermoso esposo…”

Con un grito, Yuuri se corrio en chorros de blanco que aterrizaron en su estómago y pecho, con temblores que destrozaron su cuerpo mientras se enredaba a si mismo alrededor de Viktor.

“Si, si, justo así, oh _Yuuri_ ,” balbuceo Viktor, empujándose furiosamente unas pocas veces antes de seguirlo, gimiendo en el hombro de Yuuri. “Tan bueno para mí, Miliy, _tan_ , _tan_ _bueno_.”

Se quedo así por un tiempo, enterrado profundamente en Yuuri, respirando su esencia con respiraciones laboriosas hasta que comienzo a volver a sus sentidos. Encontró a Yuuri en el mismo estado, su rostro girado, lejos de él, tomo una respiración aguda mientras Viktor posaba un beso amoroso en su sien. Quito el brazo de debajo de la espalda de Yuuri, empujándose hacia arriba a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo. Yuuri hizo pequeños sonidos, alejando su mano de la de Viktor para secar sus ojos.

“¿Yuuri?”

Yuuri sacudio su cabeza, y Viktor se retiro con cautela, desechando el condon en la dirección del cubo de la basura. Yuuri había dicho que quería ser follado hasta llorar cuando hablaron la noche pasada, pero algo acerca de la tensión en los hombros de Yuuri le hicieron creer a Viktor que algo estaba mal.

“¿Qué está mal, lyubov moya?” pregunto, haciendo una mueca interna ante el apodo mientras se estira para tocar la mano que cubría el rostro de Yuuri.

Cuando Yuuri quito la mano, el corazón de Viktor se hundió. Trato de recordar que hizo mal, y entonces–

“Ah, ¿es por los apodos?” pregunto, y Yuuri dejo salir un sonido algo entre un resoplido y un sollozo.

“ _Apodos_ ,” repitió incrédulo, bajando sus manos para mirar a Viktor.

Sus ojos están húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas, y Viktor sintío una afilada puntada de arrepentimiento en su pecho.

“Me llamaste _Miliy_.”

Viktor se había equivocado.

_Yuuri no lo sabía._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora 
> 
> ¡Vaya, qué viaje tan salvaje! Pido disculpas por los errores tipográficos, siempre es difícil detectarlos justo después de escribir algo.  
> De todos modos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y no estés muy molesto conmigo por terminar así ... ¿Qué es una historia sin algún conflicto, sabes? Sin embargo, estos dos idiotas son igualmente malos para comunicarse.  
> Gracias por leer, habrá más sexo por cámara en el próximo y último capítulo, ¿y quizás Makkachin haga acto de presencia? ¡Todo el cariño a todos los que comentaron y felicitaron el primer capítulo! Espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas <3  
> ❤❤❤  
> mis notas
> 
> Gracias otra vez por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... que espero salga antes... (sigo odiando el home office... trabajo mas que antes 😥)  
> pero bueno asi es la vida...  
> mantengase a salvo y nos vemos 😉😉😉


	3. I just want you to be mine (Solo quiero que seas mio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que tiene es el sentimiento aplastante de que arruino la única cosa buena en su vida que hacia todo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, 😊😊😊  
> mendiga vida de cuarentena y home office, creo que trabajo mas que antes😥, pero no los quiero aburrir con eso así que disfruten...   
> Nos vemos abajo ❤❤❤

Solnyshko, Dyetka, Zolotse.

Miliy.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” había dicho Viktor. _“Amo tu nombre.”_

_“Tan bueno para mi, Miliy, tan tan bueno.”_

Era difícil respirar cuando Viktor lo miraba de esa manera.

“Ah, ¿es por los apodos?” pregunto, y Yuuri dejo salir un sonido algo parecido a un resoplido y un sollozo.

“ _Apodos_ ,” repitio incrédulo, bajando sus manos para mirar a Viktor.

Èl probablemente estaba llorando y una parte de creia que lo merecia.

“Me llamaste _Miliy_.”

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Yuuri no sabia como había terminado aquí, que elecciones había hecho en la vida para tener a Viktor Nikiforov sabiendo todo sobre el vergonzoso fan que era Yuuri, para saberlo y _no_ _decirlo_.

Para saberlo y haber usado ese conocimiento para follarlo mejor de lo que nadie lo había follado y probablemente lo haría.

“Lo siento,” dijo Viktor un poco desesperado y por un segundo Yuuri penso que se había equivocado, que Viktor no era Vitya después de todo. “Pensé que lo sabias.”

Yuuri no podía seguir allí. Tenia que irse. Había una punzada de dolor dentro de su pecho, donde toda pieza de auto confianza se derrumbaba y desaparecía.

“Yo también pensé que sabia.” Dijo Yuuri y se sentó.

Él tuvo que mover sus piernas vergonzosamente alrededor de Viktor, para deslizarlas por el costado de la cama y tomar sus gafas de la mesita de noche como si sus manos no estuviesen temblando.

“Yo—” Viktor se detuvo, atorado en la palabra. Yuuri se rehusaba a mirarlo. “Quiero arreglar esto. por favor Yuuri, lo siento tanto.”

Incluso con sus gafas puestas Yuuri no podía ver mucho por las lagrimas, y las limpio de sus mejillas con las mangas de la chaqueta de Viktor.

“No,” se obligo a decir, luchando con el gran bulto en su garganta. “Solo. No.”

“Yuuri, _por favor_. Yuuri, yo puedo—”

_“¡Deja de decir mi nombre!”_

Los puños de Yuuri estaban apretados sobre sus muslos, y él estaba—

Él aun estaba desnudo. Él y Viktor estaban desnudos, y esto era absolutamente ridículo y Yuuri quería desaparecer. Él quería ir a casa y borrar su cuenta en C _amboyheaven_ y pasar los últimos meses trabajando en una cafetería o algo. Olvidarse de que esto había sucedido alguna vez. olvidarse de que alguna vez se había sentido _hermoso_ y _necesitado_ y—

“Me voy,” dijo, solo medianamente consiente del hecho de que se había levantado, que de alguna manera se había puesto los pantalones, que de alguna manera había tomado sus zapatos y camisa y que de alguna manera también había ignorado el llanto de Viktor.

“¿Podemos hablar sobre esto? Yo— _Por_ _favor_ , solo déjame _explicar_ —”

Yuuri azoto la puerta tras de si.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba acurrucado en su propia cama de hotel, llorando y moqueando sobre la chaqueta de Viktor y pensado que se merecía tenerla arruinada. Tal vez Yuuri no la regresaría. Tal vez la enterraría en lo mas profundo de su closet y la sacaría en los días que se sintiera particularmente miserable, pensado en como una vez estuvo enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo y las dos jugaron con él simultáneamente.

Él no sabia que pensar, haber despertado con un mensaje de Vitya en la mañana, ¿Qué no coqueteara con nadie que no fuese Viktor Nikiforov? Como si señalara que Yuuri nunca podría, de hecho, conseguir coquetear con Viktor. Como si a Vitya solo le gustara Yuuri cuando le gustaba Viktor. Como si Yuuri se suponiese que se quedara tranquilo y esperara por alguna misteriosa explicación.

En retrospectiva, probablemente debería de haber esperado.

En lugar de haber enviado ese mensaje. _Que gracioso que dijeras eso._

Que gracioso que dijeras eso, porque acabo de tener sexo con Viktor Nikiforov y fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

La cosa era que, Yuuri no podía obligarse a si mismo a odiar a Viktor.

Él no podía creer que Viktor fuera Vitya, que Viktor supiera cosas sobre Yuuri que nunca quería que él supiera. Que _Viktor_ exitosamente había pagado el semestre de Yuuri. Que Viktor le había enviado fotos de su polla. Que _Viktor Nikiforov,_ el mejor patinador artístico en el mundo. La inspiración de Yuuri en la vida, le dijera a Yuuri _no me importaría si estuvieses un poco enamorado de mi_ mientras sabia que Yuuri estaba absolutamente enamorado de él.

Dolía.

En algún punto, Pichit abrió la puerta de su habitación compartida, tarareando una tonada feliz de The King and the Skater. Yuuri conocía la canción, sabia que Phichit debía de estar de buen humor y Yuuri estaba por arruinarlo porque era un desastre de persona.

“¿Yuuri?”

No sonaba a como cuando Vitya lo decía. Cuando Viktor lo decía, se corrigió a si mismo. Quería gritar dentro de una almohada, pero se inclino por enterrar su rostro en ella.

Le tomo a Phichit mucho convencimiento, muchas caricias en el cabello de Yuuri y maldiciones a Viktor Nikiforov el conseguir que Yuuri levantara su rostro de la almohada.

“Lo juro, Yuuri, cortare su rostro con mis patines. Buscare a mis hámsters y hare que se lo coman. Voy a—”

“¿Ir a la cárcel?”

La voz de Yuuri era rasposa y débil. Inclino su cabeza, preguntándose si el aire fresco siempre había sabido así de de deprimente.

“Iría a la cárcel por ti. Somos mejores amigos. ¡Es lo que hacemos!”

Phichit parecía completamente demasiado serio para que Yuuri desechara su discurso.

“Bueno,” dijo, aclarando su garganta y tratando de ignorar los pasados meses. “Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay pistas de patinaje y hámsters en la cárcel.”

“El punto,” dijo Phichit, reacomodándose en la cama mientras Yuuri renuente se giraba en su costado. “El punto es que Viktor Nikiforov puede ser todo lo bueno que quiera en el patinaje. Aun así lo cortare por hacerte llorar.”

“Usualmente lo llamas Viktor.”

“¡No se lo merece, Yuuri! ¿Por qué me miras como si estuviera exagerando?”

Era extraño, pero el que Phichit estuviese molesto hacia que Yuuri estuviese menos molesto. Todo era demasiado surreal, probablemente podría estar riendo en lugar de llorando. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

“Yuuri ¿Qué paso? Tu me dijiste que irías por un rollo de una noche porque, y cito, ‘ _Viktor Nikiforov probablemente coquetea con alguien nuevo en cada competencia’_. Que primero que todo, no creo pero también, ¿la manera en la que èl te miraba?”

Phichit sacudió su cabeza, incredulidad y disgusto en su rosto.

“No lo se, solo tuve el presentimiento de que era genuino sobre eso.”

Yuuri se ahogo en un sollozo, apretando sus manos sobre su boca.

_He estado pensando mucho sobre qué puedo hacer para hacerte mío_

_Que no me di cuenta de que me querías a mí, y no a mí-como-Viktor_

_Él_ _no lo entendía._ ¿Por qué Vitya le escribiría esas cosas? Por que pretendería que estaban casados, por que haría a Yuuri creer una y otra vez que Vitya quería todo de él cuando él de hecho _era en realidad Viktor Nikiforov._

_“Yuuri, hay algo que necesito que sepas—”_

Por una vez en su vida, Yuuri no había querido oír lo que Viktor Nikiforov quería decir. Y quien querría oír a la persona que les gusta decir _sabes que esto es algo de una sola vez, ¿verdad?_ Yuuri sabia eso. Él sabia que no tenia que esperar nada, no equivocarse al pensar que sus pequeños sueños estaban siendo cumplidos. Y estaba _bien_ con eso.

Èl no estaba bien con Vitya mintiéndole.

“Oye,” dijo Phichit, “Yuuri, esta bien. Estará bien, te lo prometo. Vamos—”

Phichit dejo de hablar mientras Yuuri tomaba una almohada y la ponía sobre su cabeza, ocultándose debajo de ella. Èl no estaba listo para enfrentarse al mundo después de todo.

“Yuuri, ¿estas… usando su chaqueta?”

“No.”

“¿La robaste? Estoy orgulloso de ti.”

“Olvide que la estaba usando.

Era difícil ahogarse en su angustia cuando Phichit pasaba desde molesto a absurdamente animado entre una respiración y la siguiente.

“Yuuri, esto es genial. ¿puedo postear sobre esto en Twitter? _Por favor_ ¿puedo?”

“Victor, con quien he estado hablando. Online. Èl es el actor de voz ruso de Viktor.”

Decirlo en voz alta era muchísimo peor. Lo hacia real, transformaba a Vitya desde alguien a quien posiblemente podría amar a… alguien del cual Yuuri no era digno.

Perder a Vitya dolía mas de lo que lo hacia el que Viktor fuera un idiota con èl.

El hecho que Pichit no hablase por un minuto completo lo decía todo.

“Lo voy a asesinar. ¡No, lo voy a _derrotar_ y _humillar_ y nadie _nunca_ mas se va a interesar o recordar que existe!”

“Eso es imposible,” suspiro Yuuri. “Viktor es perfecto.”

Phichit se dejo caer en la cama, refunfuñando en voz alta.

“No lo entiendo,” murmuro, y cuando Yuuri miro su rostro estaba arrugado por la confusión. “¿Estas molesto con él o no? ¿te lastimo o no? ¿te ves molesto pero aun estas utilizando su chaqueta?”

“No lo se.” Yuuri se sentía pequeño, pensaba que si se pudiese acurrucar lo suficiente finalmente desaparecería. “Estoy molesto pero… no quiero quitármela.”

_“Eres mío.”_

_“Algunas veces, la realidad es mejor que la fantasía, ¿no lo crees?”_

_“Lo que sea que pase. Siempre te querré.”_

_“¿No vas a ser bueno para mi? Déjame llenarte, mi hermoso esposo…”_

Yuuri lloro. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Se sintió como se imagino como seria Viktor. Se sintio como seria ser amado. Se sintio como que _significaba algo_.

Hubo un toque en la puerta y Phichit se alejo para abrirla. Yuuri pudo oír la voz acallada de Celestino, tratando de bloquear las aceleradas explicaciones de Phichit, él no quería ser una carga. Estaba tan entusiasmado por ir, por animar a Phichit y darle una mirada a Viktor. Quizás con haber estado en la misma habitación que Viktor o verlo en vivo desde la distancia hubiera sido suficiente.

Él quería volver en el tiempo hasta ese momento antes de que Viktor entrara al elevador y presionar el botón para que la puerta se cerrara antes de que él entrara. Él quería volver a la llamada de la noche anterior y demandar una explicación, _ahora mismo_. O quizás al bar, donde le diría a Viktor que ya era un hombre comprometido, y si Viktor en realidad era Vitya tendría que haberle dicho la verdad en ese mismo momento.

“Estoy bien,” le dijo a Phichit, tratando de forzar una sonrisa. “Iré a animarte mas tarde.”

“Esta bien si no vienes,” dijo Phichit. “Entonces no estarás ahí para impedirme patear a Viktor Nikiforov en las bolas.”

Yuuri no se debería reír, porque nada sobre todo esto era gracioso. Era solo que Phichit tendía a tener ese efecto en él, y Yuuri estaba tan pero tan agradecido de haberlo conocido. En caso contrario quien sabe que tendencias ermitañas hubiera desarrollado.

“No puedes hacer eso.”

Phichit resoplo ofendido.

“Le daré una patada en las bolas figurativa. ¡incluso si no se lo merece!” hubo una pequeña pausa, y después arrugo su entrecejo hacia Yuuri. “¿Lo vas a perdonar? De todas maneras ¿Qué te dijo él?”

Yuuri bajo la mirada y recogió una pelusa de la sabana.

“Él en realidad no… dijo nada. Solo lo adivine porque utilizaba ese apodo para mi. Y es solo que—”

Mordiendo su labio, trato de tragar el bulto que sentía es su garganta. Él no quería admitir lo que sintió en ese momento, ese sentimiento de humillación, vergüenza y _dolor_ que atravesaron su cuerpo.

“Es solo que, continuo pensando que fue demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que _Viktor Nikiforov_ me querría. Pero estaba bien con que fuese solo una vez, que pasase, que fuese alguien a quien miro y pensó _por que no_ ”

“Yuuri, eso es—”

“Pero,” continuo Yuuri, tomando una temblorosa respiración. “Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Me vio y lo sabia, él _sabia_ , que yo haría absolutamente lo que sea que Viktor Nikiforov me pidiese que haga.”

Y aun así, no tenia sentido. Las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban. Yuuri no podía odiar a Viktor porque no podía creer que Viktor fingiese ser Vitya e hiciera algo como eso. Pero la otra opción—

Solnyshko. Dyetka. Zolotse. Miliy.

Lyubov moya.

Yuuri los esperaba hace algunos días, porque Vitya los diría. Él les imprimió un significado en su corazón, las sintió vibrar a través de su pecho cada vez de que Vitya las usaba. Era diferente de como cuando otros le decían cosas como _baby o dulzura_. Cuando Viktor lo llamo solnyshko se sintió como que el significado se hubiera arruinado, reducido a algo común lo cual resultaba _ridículo_ porque esos eran apodos absolutamente comunes. 

Pero esos eran especiales para _Yuuri_. Vitya le había dicho que eran para amantes, y Yuuri había anhelado mas palabras, se había preguntado si habría alguna manera en la cual pudiese llamar a Vitya a cambio, pero aun no se había atrevido a decirlas.

Y de alguna manera, cuando Viktor lo llamo Yuuri, se sintió como que su existencia fuese reconocida por el hombre de sus sueños. No era solo un _cualquiera_ , alguien quien sea.

Era _Yuuri_. 

_“Ah, ¡es por los apodos?_ ” le había preguntado Viktor.

Al principio lo fue. Yuuri quería vivir en el sueño en el que Viktor lo notaba a él, al Yuuri común, con sus lentes y cabello desordenado, al Yuuri el cual encajaba en el típico estereotipo japonés quien era un poco aburrido y bastante vergonzoso.

Se sentía como si no hubiese tenido la necesidad de arreglarse y ronronear ante una cámara para llamar la atención de Viktor.

Debería de haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pensar que tenia otras cualidades fuera del dormitorio…

“Yuuri,” dijo Phichit, con voz firme poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. “Estoy aquí para ti ¿si? Podemos hablar cuando ya resuelvas algo.”

Yuuri tenia la sensación de que él también estaba diciendo otras cosas, que simplemente no escucho.

A pesar de lo renuente que se veía, Phichit camino hacia atrás hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Él probablemente tenia un almuerzo que comer, fotos que tomar y entrevistas que dar. Se suponía que Yuuri tenia que estar allí para él y no atrapado en alguna trama de romance dramático.

O tal vez era una porno. _Hot love on ice_. Protagonizada por Viktor Nikiforov y el estudiante de terapia física cachondo.

Yuuri tal vez se lo había imaginado antes. Sus manos en los muslos de Viktor mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas. La manera en la que Viktor jalaría de su cabello antes de decirle que abriera su linda y pequeña boca. Él nunca le había pedido a Vitya que jugara esa fantasía en particular, no es que no pensara en eso.

La peor parte es que Yuuri aun podía _sentirlo_. La boca de Viktor en su piel, el peso de Viktor sobre su piel. El sonido de su aliento, de sus gemidos. La fuerza de su orgasmo atravesando su cuerpo mientras Viktor lo llenaba _profundamente_.

Era un recuerdo tan fuerte que tuvo que morderse el labio, su aliento atrapándose en su garganta. Èl quería que ese momento regresara, ese corto espacio de tiempo entre su orgasmo y Viktor llamándolo Miliy, cuando todo era perfecto.

La cosa era que, Yuuri estaba tan, _tan_ enojado con él por arruinar ese momento perfecto. Por unos pocos segundos se dejo a si mismo vivir en un cuento de hadas, en que era el esposo de Viktor y que estaban tan enamorados y—

La cosa era que si tener sexo era todo lo que Viktor quería de él, y si Viktor le pidiese dormir con él otra vez…

Yuuri no estaba seguro de querer decir que no.

❤❤❤

Viktor casi le rogo a Yakov que lo dejara saltarse el calentamiento de seis minutos. Era una cosa ridícula de pedir, pero era una cosa muchísimo mejor que ser forzado a pretender que todo estaba bien por una pequeña eternidad. Su cuerpo se sentía torpe y no respondía, su capacidad cerebral estaba al mínimo. Antes de Yuuri, Viktor se encontró a si mismo preocupándose cada vez menos por patinar.

Después de Yuuri—

Él no podía pensar de esa manera. No debería de _haber_ un después de Yuuri. Debería de haber Yuuri, punto.

Yakov le había dado una mirada y casi se había ahogado en sus palabras.

“¿Qué diablos _hiciste_?”

Viktor sabia lo que había hecho. Pensó con su polla, como algún hombre de las _cavernas_. No podía culpar a Yuuri por eso, pero era un hecho simple. Yuuri no necesitaba hacer nada mas que _existir_ para que Viktor perdiese todo pensamiento racional.

A pesar que debería, no lograba sonreír a la audiencia o las cámaras. Los seis primeros patinadores ya habían completado sus programas cortos, pero Viktor había pasado ese tiempo pretendiendo que el mundo no existía fuera del corredor donde trotaba arriba y abajo y repasaba su coreografía.

Él era el ultimo en la línea, lo que significaba que era el que mas debía esperar, lo cual significaba que tenia mucho tiempo para escuchar lo silencioso que estaba su teléfono. Mensajear a Yuuri a través de cuenta de Vitya se sentía de alguna manera incorrecto, pero ¿Qué mas se suponía que debía hacer?

El aún no tenia el numero de Yuuri, o Facebook o Instagram o nada de nada.

Todo lo que tenia era la nauseabunda sensación de que había arruinado la única cosa en su vida que hacia todo _mejor_.

Cuando finalmente anunciaron que que la practica termino y Viktor había apenas repasado el intentar algún salto, alguien patino a su lado.

“Yuuri merece algo mejor,” dijo Phichit a modo de saludo, viéndolo de reojo. “Él no es un Toyboy con el que puedes jugar.”

“Eso lo se.”

Era difícil respirar, y en la lucha por mantener su rostro neutral pretendió acomodar su traje.

“Es por eso que arreglare esto.”

Dijo con mas confianza de la que tenia, los ojos de Phichit se clavaron en el costado de su cráneo. Ellos llegaron a la abertura de la pista, recibiendo calladamente las protecciones de sus cuchillas de sus entrenadores. No fue hasta que estuvieron fuera de la mirada de la audiencia y las cámaras que Phichit lo sostuvo del brazo para detenerlo, haciéndolo esperar hasta que los otros se adelantaron.

“Quiero que mi amigo sea feliz.”

Su voz era baja, pero las palabras resonaron fuertemente en los oídos de Viktor y amenazaron con disolver la poca compostura que le quedaba.

“Y él era feliz contigo. Bueno, era feliz con el tú falso. Así que tal vez—”

“Ese no era el falso yo.”

Viktor era mucho mas alto, mucho mas adulto, pero cuando Phichit lo miraba sentía que no sabia nada sobre la vida después de todo.

Él en realidad no sabia que pudiese doler así de _tanto_ , cuando estaba habituado a no sentir absolutamente nada.

“Bueno,” dijo Phichit, pasando una mano sobre su cabello negro peinado. “Tal vez deberías de haberle dicho eso a _él_. Antes de, tu sabes.”

Viktor abrió la boca, frustrado por no tener una buena respuesta.

Él necesitaba desesperadamente un momento a solas. Yuuri aun no había respondido y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero el que Phichit le dijera que él _era_ feliz, en pasado, no ayudaba a resolver este desastre.

“Sabes, Yuuri continua diciéndome que eres perfecto. Él cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.”

“Eso es—”

Pero Phichit ya estaba caminando de regreso a la pista, rodando sus hombros y estirando su cuello. Viktor lo siguió con la mirada, su corazón latiendo pesadamente en su pecho. Él estaba por regresar a oír los gritos d Yakov cuando Phichit se volvió a girar, alzando un brazo y apuntándolo.

“Voy a derrotarte, Nikiforov, y después vas a rogar de rodillas por el perdón de Yuuri, pero todo lo que tendrás para ofrecerle será la plata.”

Eso tal vez se suponía que debía de ser amenazante. Tal vez lo seria, si a Viktor en realidad le importara la competencia.

“Lo siento, no puedo ver tu rutina.”

Hubo una pausa, ninguno sabia que mas decir, no mucho después el entrenador de Phichit fue por él. De verdad Viktor ahora prefería no ir a buscar a Yakov en este momento. Él en cambio busco un baño, para revisar su teléfono. Habían muchas notificaciones de Twitter, unas pocas de Instagram. Se suponía que no debería de tener su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras patinaba, pero de todas maneras no es como que se suponga que deba hacer algún salto. Aunque, además había un mensaje y Viktor dudo antes de abrirlo.

**_Chris_ **

_Estas bien?_

Si Chris lo noto, tal vez el resto del mundo también lo notaria. Se preguntaba que dirían los comentaristas de su practica mediocre. Se preguntaba si Yuuri estaría mirando.

En cambio, busco la conversación con Yuuri, sabiendo muy bien que necesitaba mantener sus músculos calentados, en lugar de estar incómodamente de pie en un baño frio.

**_Miliy_ **

_Que divertido que dijeras eso._

**_Yo_ **

_Lo siento muchísimo_

_Por favor déjame explicarlo?_

_Se que lo arruine_

_Debería de haberme asegurado de que lo sabias y lo siento tanto_

_Haré lo que sea, por favor solo habla conmigo_

Tomando una respiración profunda comenzó a escribir, esperando que Yakov no lo encontrara hasta que ya tuviese que patinar. En realidad, esperaba no ser encontrado. No estaba seguro de poder patinar así.

**_Yo_ **

_Hable con Phichit y él tiene razón, te mereces lo mejor_

_Pero necesito que sepas que nunca estuve_ _fingiendo_

_Nunca dije nada como Vitya que no dijera ahora mismo, como Viktor_

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, revelando el rostro de Yakov, rojo por la ira. Y tal vez Viktor no era bueno para nada mas que patinar, y tal vez hoy día ni siquiera era lo suficientemente bueno para eso tampoco, pero él no iba a dejar que _Yuuri_ pensara de _él_ no era lo suficientemente bueno.

**_Yo_ **

_Eres la persona mas increíble que he conocido jamás._

❤❤❤

Estaba oscuro bajo el cobertor. Yuuri se había hecho a si mismo una especie de cueva, el brillo de su teléfono iluminando el espacio desocupado. Antes de que el programa corto comenzara de alguna manera logro llegar al baño, para refrescarse un poco. Era posible que aún estuviera utilizando la chaqueta de Viktor, pero hizo un buen trabajo ignorando ese hecho hasta que Viktor apareció en pantalla, alistándose para el calentamiento.

Incluso desde las primeras Olimpiadas de Viktor hace muchos años atrás, él estuvo vistiendo siempre su chaqueta olímpica. Así es como era. Excepto hoy día, porque en cambio la estaba utilizando Yuuri y Viktor vestía la chaqueta regular azul y blanca del equipo.

Se veía tan, tan incorrecta en él.

Yuuri ni siquiera sabia que tenia una, y él era literalmente el fan numero uno de Viktor.

 _“La chaqueta es nueva,”_ dijo uno de los comentaristas. _“él no la estaba utilizando en la practica temprana.”_

Él enterró su nariz en el cuello, el aroma de Viktor levemente desvanecido.

 _“No importa la chaqueta,”_ dijo el otro. _“Soy solo yo o él luce como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo ahora mismo?”_

Viktor tenia el seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados mientras Yakov hablaba con él en un ruso rápido. El ni siquiera estaba asintiendo, simplemente se doblo para quitar las protecciones de su cuchillas una vez que fue tiempo para su calentamiento de seis minutos.

Era irreal, verlo de esa manera.

 _“Quizas alguien derramo café sobre él,”_ bromeo el primer comentarista. _“Es raro ver a Viktor de mal humor. La practica de la mañana fue espléndidamente, así que veremos si algo que paso después fue lo que provoco este cambio.”_

_“No seria una sorpresa si es que tomara la delantera en el programa corto y que se mantuviera así todo el camino. Puede ser el desgaste del año, pero en el Trofeo de Lombardia fue una victoria fácil al comienzo de la temporada, y nadie a estado siquiera cerca de su récord en el pasado año. Va a ser muy difícil empujar a Viktor a la plata, ¿no lo crees?”_

Yuuri considero apagar el sonido. Había una canción pop en el fondo y las cámaras siguieron a Phichit en cambio mientras repasaba una secuencia de pasos sin fallas.

_“Aquí vemos al Tailandes Phichit Chulanont, definitivamente va por el primer puesto en esta ronda. Su marca personal es 84.36, no es malo, pero igualmente es una gran brecha para alcanzar la marca usual de Viktor. Aunque diría que Phichit y Cao Bin tienen una buena chance de tomar la plata y bronce.”_

Mientras los comentaristas continuaban con los otros patinadores, Yuuri los silencio, si Viktor estaba en pantalla él casi no pestañeaba, temeroso de perderse si quiera una expresión de su rostro. Les tomo a los comentaristas cuatro minutos y medio en notar lo que a Yuuri le tomo cuatro segundos—Viktor estaba en una condición terrible.

 _“No se lo que sea, pero él no se ve bien,_ ” dijo el segundo, mientras Viktor rodaba sus hombros y fruncía el ceño, cuando él debería de estas maravillando a quien sea con su practica de saltos.

_“¿Quizas se haya tensionado algo? No hemos recibido ninguna información sobre una posible lesión y su entrenador parece que esta por lanzarle una reprimenda.”_

Probablemente era culpa de Yuuri. Mordisqueo el cierre, la culpa se lo comía por los mensajes sin leer que Viktor le había enviado. Viktor tenia la chaqueta incorrecta, la expresión incorrecta y el calentamiento incorrecto y Yuuri estaba luchando con la urgencia de ocultarse en el baño para así poder ocultarse de todo eso.

_“Bueno, ese fue el calentamiento y Viktor no ha intentado ni un solo salto. Y—¿parece ser que que Chulanont también esta preocupado por él?”_

Oh no. El temor lleno a Yuuri ante la visión de Phichit deslizándose junto a Viktor, dándole esa mirada que Yuuri había nombrado _se-lo-que-hiciste_ que usualmente reservaba para los jugadores de hockey que algunas veces hablaban con Yuuri mientras él miraba entrenar a Phichit.

(“ _¡Ni siquiera es su pista, Yuuri! ¡no puedes decirme que el no estaba coqueteándote!_ ”)

La cámara que los enfocaba no captaba ni un sonido, pero la conversación fue corta.

_“Preocupado o enojado, es difícil de decir. De hecho, me gustaría saber que están diciendo.”_

Lo mas probable, es que ellos estarían hablando sobre él. Seguro, Phichit era super agradable con todos los que conocía y amaba hacer nuevos amigos, pero Yuuri tenia el presentimiento que ‘ser amigos’ no era lo que estaba haciendo con Viktor ahora.

Un par de horas después de todo lo que había pasado, Yuuri podía notar que Viktor no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que él. La diferencia es que Yuuri podía ocultarse en su cama mientras Viktor tenia que patinar en frente de miles de fans, y _tal vez_ Yuuri no debería de haber huido de él. Tal vez no debería de haber robado su chaqueta. Tal vez podría haber estado hay, esperando por Viktor mientras salía del hielo, entregándole su botella de agua…

Soñar despierto sobre Viktor era solo su segunda naturaleza en este punto. Eso probablemente decía algo sobre cuan mal estaba Yuuri tomando toda esta situación que después de descubrir que Viktor le estaba pagando para masturbarse por meses, no lo podía evitar, pero anhelaba esos pequeños momentos diarios. 

Él quería sostener sus manos, como lo hicieron anoche. Quería reír dentro de su bebida mientras Viktor imitaba a Makkachin, quería recostarse en él y mirar fotos graciosas que Mari le envió sobre Vicchan. Él queria creer que Viktor no tenia la intención de mentirle…

Phichit entro a la pista, luciendo genial en su vestuario. Él sonrió y saludo a la multitud, popular nos solo por su patinaje, sino que también por sus post en las redes sociales. Yuuri estaba tan orgulloso de él, tan molesto consigo mismo por no poder recorrer la corta distancia desde el hotel para estar de pie junto a Celestino y animarlo como debería ser. Que amigo era, llorando sobre un chico cuando su amigo lo necesito. Aunque, Phichit lucia perfectamente concentrado mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, pasos seguros en el hielo y carismáticamente entusiasmado. Yuuri contuvo su aliento en el primer salto, y—

Su teléfono vibro.

_Vitya te envio un nuevo mensaje._

La transmisión mostraba a Phichit yendo a través de su secuencia de pasos, giro con salto sentado fue interrumpido por otro mensaje. Después otro durante un acercamiento del rostro determinado de Phichit. El puntaje técnico subiendo constantemente en la parte superior izquierda mientras Phichit clavaba otro salto. Él no podía _pausar_ la rutina de Phichit para leer los mensajes de Viktor, pero tenia un nudo en el estomago, la constante necesidad de _saber_. Sus dientes estaban clavándose en el metal del cierre, sus dedos apretándose alrededor del teléfono. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Viktor utilizando su teléfono antes de patinar? Muchísimas entrevistas mencionaban que Viktor entregaba su teléfono a Yakov antes de entrar a la arena, para asegurarse de estar completamente concentrado. Él era un atleta de clase mundial. No debería de estar texteando a su ligue antes de una competencia importante.

_“Y me preocupo bastante sobre si encontrare a alguien alguna vez, y si ellos me querrán a mi, y no solo a la figura que es el patinador artístico Viktor Nikiforov.”_

Yuuri abrazo sus piernas, luchando por mantener su respiración calmada mientras Phichit iba por su secuencia de pasos entrando a su giro final, la audiencia ovaciono. Hasta ahora, Yuuri había pensado en Viktor y Vitya como dos personas separadas. Ponerlos juntos significaba poner en juego todas las cosas que el pensó saber sobre Viktor, cosas de entrevistas y posteos de Twitter y blogs. Pero, también significaba poner en juego lo que pensaba sobre Vitya, todas esas preguntas que tenia sobre quien era, sobre como seria su apariencia, de donde venia. Tenia que unirlos en su cabeza y tratar de descifrar porque alguien como Viktor Nikiforov quisiera pretender ser él mismo. No solo era ocultar su identidad para hacer cosas que el publico no debería saber, o tener una cuenta falsa en un sitio de fans para ver lo que decía la gente sobre él. Esto era por el bien de Yuuri únicamente.

Hubo otro mensaje y Yuuri dejo de ver la transmisión después de la pose final de Phichit, abriendo la app por donde hablaba con Vitya. _Viktor_.

Él leyó el ultimo mensaje primero, después subió al primero y los leyó todos, después subió y bajo hasta que estuvieron por anunciar los puntajes.

Phichit rompió su marca personal, con un 91.24.

Viktor pensaba que Yuuri era maravilloso.

El mas maravilloso.

y—

_Nunca dije nada como Vitya que no dijera ahora mismo, como Viktor_

Yuuri subió mas y mas arriba, leyendo a través de su conversación y se forzó a si mismo a creer que este era _Viktor_. Viktor siendo bobo. Viktor lloriqueando, haciendo pucheros y usando emojis de mas. Viktor llamándolo hermoso, Viktor preguntando sobre su día, animándolo al enviarle links de videos de perritos tiernos de YouTube que Yuuri ya haba visto.

Era tan extraño, el pensar que él conocía a Viktor. Que el llamo a Viktor después de su cita con Viktor porque no estaba seguro de a que Viktor elegir.

Si, él solo se sentía confundido ahora.

Sin embargo, no había escapatoria del hecho que su ídolo de toda la vida lo había estado escuchando cuchichear sobre su patinaje, cuerpo y existencia general. El que Yuuri le pidiera fingir que él y Viktor estaban casados y Viktor había aceptado cada vez. Alentándolo en realidad. ¿Eso era algo normal de hacer con un fan?

Tal vez significaba algo. Tal vez existía _esa_ otra opción, incluso aunque Yuuri no quisiera considerarla porque, ¿Qué pasaba si equivocaba? Eso solo dolería otra vez.

La cabeza de Yuuri casi estaba mareada cuando el patinador que estaba antes de Viktor termino su programa. No importaba como le diera vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, habían solo dos opciones que tenían algo de sentido. Era solo que, una de esas opciones no le agradaba, ¿o era la otra?

Yuuri no era tan ingenuo como algunas veces Phichit lo acusaba de ser. Es solo que era mas simple pensar que nadie coqueteaba con él para así no tener que lidiar con eso. De todas maneras, nadie nunca era tan bueno comparado con Viktor. Llámenlo patético, pero ningún jugador de hockey o algún tipo de alguna fiesta o algún mienbro del staff le dieron las ganas de considerarlos como lo hacia Viktor.

Y si, Yuuri estaba enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía en persona, pero nunca espero que Viktor se enamorara de él, la vida real era complicada tal como era, sin tirar a la mescla el tema de las citas.

Vitya era una excepción extraña, completamente de acuerdo con la obsesión de Yuuri por Viktor Nikiforov. Eso probablemente decía algo, que la única persona por la cual lograba desarrollar sentimientos además de Viktor fuese, bueno, _Viktor_.

 _“Esta bien,”_ dijo el primer comentarista mientras el puntaje de Cao Bin era anunciado. _“Hasta ahora tenemos a Chulanont aun en la punta, con Cao bin como un competidor cercano. Usualmente diría que los resultados ya están dicho, pero viendo ahora a Viktor no estoy tan seguro de los puntajes de esta noche.”_

_“Se ve tenso, eso es seguro. El tiene dos quads planeados, el flip en la primera mitad de el programa y después la combinación de toe-loop, pero como pudimos ver mas temprano el ni siquiera los practico.”_

Yuuri apretó sus dientes, quería enfrentar a los comentaristas y gritarles en sus caras que no había manera en el mundo en la que Viktor no patinara como siempre lo hacia. Él era imperturbable. _Divino_. Había una razón por la cual había mantenido sus records en los últimos casi cuatro años, una razón por la cual no había puntuado mas bajo que el primero en las clasificatorias desde que Yuuri estaba en secundaria. Nadie lo había derrotado en los pasados tres años. Nadie había estado ni siquiera _cerca_.

_“Él eligió un tema algo solemne este año, pero su vestuario es espectacular como siempre.”_

_“Bordes lisos, el giro se ve bien.”_

_“El primer salto viene ahora, el flip y—¿es un triple?”_

_“Y un aterrizaje mas inestable de lo que debería ser, se veía bien al entrar. Esperaría una reacción de algún tipo, pero ¿tal vez lo planeo de esta manera?”_

_“No lo se, él se ve como si estuviese luchando con su programa hoy día…”_

Yuuri contuvo la respiración, viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a la pantalla cuando Viktor puso una mano abajo en el triple Axel. Viktor, quien era conocido por sus saltos impecables, y por clavar sus combinaciones de quad toe—triple toe completamente.

_“Ouch, allí se fueron muchos puntos.”_

_“Él necesita lucirse en el programa libre si quiere escalar al oro, Phichit tuvo algunos saltos geniales, clavo ambos quads—”_

_“Mira a la audiencia, creo que podrían estar llorando. No creo que nadie esperara que algo como esto pasara.”_

Por supuesto que no lo hacían. Se suponía que Viktor estaba en gran forma, se suponía que pasaría su programa corto suave como una brisa. Se suponía que no estaría molesto cuando Yuuri se fuera. Se suponía que ni debería de saber que Yuuri _existía_ , mucho menos importarle que pensara o hiciera.

_Creo que moriría si no me animas._

Viktor entro en su pose final, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado, y Yuuri ya no podía seguir haciendo esto.

Necesitaba saber que estaba pensando Viktor, gastando todas sus energías pensando en Yuuri en lugar de su programa. Necesitaba saber si en realidad era culpa de Yuuri, si Viktor se sentía tan molesto como lo estaba él, si él se quería explicar tan desesperadamente como Yuuri quería que lo haga.

A _Vitya_ le gustaría que Yuuri estuviese allí, y eso era en todo en lo que podía pensar mientras se desenredaba del cobertor, tomaba su pase para la arena y _corría_.

❤❤❤

Viktor nunca había sentido tanto alivio cuando termino un programa. Tal él debería de estar insatisfecho con su presentación, pero seria estar mintiendo si decía que quería estar patinando de la manera en que se sentía—como una completa y total basura.

Una vez que se le permitió escapar le envió a Yuuri otro mensaje, dejándole saber que estaba bien si es que quería tomarse su tiempo. Viktor podía esperar. No le pondría ni una presión. Él se explicaría y disculparía de la manera que Yuuri quisiera.

Se le había ocurrido que tal vez Yuuri estaba molesto porque le gustaba mas Vitya, que Viktor como un atleta y celebridad no era lo que Yuuri buscaba en una pareja. Que tal vez Viktor era para algo de solo—una—noche, y—

Yuuri no pensaría de esa manera. Viktor puede que no sepa todo sobre él, pero él sabia una cosa – Yuuri era demasiado bueno para él. La manera en la que miraba a Viktor antes de que se fuera no era la manera en la que miras a alguien que no te importa, lo cual hacia todo mucho peor. Viktor quedo tan ensimismado en su propia felicidad que olvido asegurarse de que Yuuri sintiera lo mismo.

Él _no_ iba a repetir esa equivocación.

“Ni siquiera se que decirte,” refunfuño Yakov mientras él salía del hielo, todo esto mientras le alcanzaba las protecciones de las cuchillas y la botella de agua. “Eso fue vergonzoso de ver.”

“Por supuesto que si, Yakov, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.”

Ellos caminaron al Kiss and Cry, Viktor acomodo su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, preguntándose si es que había recordado agradecer a la audiencia. Probablemente habían muchas especulaciones sobre las razones por las cuales portaba la azul, pero dudaba que alguna de ellas se le acercara.

“Yo soy tu entrenador, no tu terapeuta,” dijo Yakov, sentándose mientras bufaba. “Lo que sea que este sucediendo mejor arréglalo antes del programa libre de mañana. Es claro que no es un problema relacionado con el patinaje.”

“Duro con la verdad como siempre, Yakov.”

Viktor suspiro, pero no lo tomo en serio mientras se unía a Yakov, mientras trataba de sonreír y saludar a las cámaras. Él sabia demasiado bien que una vez no era nada, dos veces era un habito que no podía permitir. En realidad no una razón lo suficientemente buena para no conseguir una medalla en esta competencia, con excepción que si fallaba, entonces se podría retirar en bajada y comprar una casa de campo, un lugar agradable donde él y Yuuri pudieran criar perros juntos.

Eso por supuesto, si Yuuri lo quería. Viktor era flexible. Tal vez podría probar una carrera de camboy, si Yuuri estaba dispuesto a enseñarle sus secretos.

La pantalla del televisor frente a ellos mostraba una repetición del programa de Viktor y se encogió ante el medio conseguido triple Axel. Se debería de sentir con suerte por no haber caído en su trasero, esto por que una falla en el aterrizaje era mejor que ningun un salto.

“Vitya,” dijo Yakov después de treinta segundos de mirar el desastre de Viktor. “Dime que ese no es el chico japonés por el que lloriqueabas mas temprano, utilizando tu chaqueta.”

Viktor giro su cabeza bruscamente, su mirada moviéndose rápidamente por la audiencia y las pocas personas que se veían detrás de la pizarra.

“¿Dónde? Yakov, ¿ _Dónde_?”

Yakov murmuro algunas palabras groseras, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia a salida mas cercana.

Era así, Yuuri se alcanzaba a ver desde detrás de una pareja de fotógrafos, aunque tenia que inclinarse muy adelante para poder verlo.

“Vitya, no,” le dijo Yakov, tirándolo hacia atrás por el cuello como a un niño desobediente. “Escucha tu puntaje.”

Él estaba por decirle que le importaba lo mismo que una mosca sus puntajes cuando los altoparlantes volvieron a la vida, pidiendo atención para el anuncio.

Él miro a la pantalla, vio el 81.56, y asintió medio sorprendido. Su puntaje de presentación era alto como siempre, pero estaba bastante lejos del valor de la base combinada de sus componentes técnicos.

“Fantástico,” le dijo, Yakov apretó sus puños en preparación para una larga reprimenda. “Tengo que ir.”

No había mucho que hacer sobre la falta de gracia que venia del caminar con los patines puestos, pero Viktor logro pasar a través del grupo de fotógrafos antes de que Yavok tuviese siquiera la intención de gritarle. Una vez que logro pasar entre ellos se detuvo, a excepción de su corazón que latía fuertemente en su pecho.

Yuuri, sin embargo, desde el lado del espectador, se sintió ahogar con su respiración cuando Viktor capto su mirada. Él se veía bien, comparado a mas temprano y Viiktor trago el bulto que sentía en su garganta. Él se quería mover, quería llamarlo, quería tener la esperanza de que Yuuri no lo odiara.

Había un latido en sus oídos, sus rodillas se sentían débiles por el cansancio.

“Yuuri,” respiro, tan silencioso que apenas podía oírse a si mismo, ahogándose en un sollozó cuando Yuuri le dio una tímida media sonrisa.

Él no lo pensó, solo estiro y abrió ampliamente sus brazos, contuvo la respiración los pocos segundos que le tomo a Yuuri apresurarse a correr hacia él.

Sostener a Yuuri en sus brazos era mejor que cualquier puntaje o medalla de oro que pudiera obtener.

“Lo siento mucho,” susurro, apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho. “Lo siento muchísimo.”

En sus patines, Yuuri solo alcanzaba su barbilla. Viktor uso su diferencia de altura para presionar besos en la punta de su cabeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba y dolia con el alivio de la tensión que no había sentido antes.

Cuando Yuuri presiono su rostro contra su cuello y se aferro a su espalda, Viktor no pudo evitar la manera en que su corazón revoloteo patéticamente.

“¿Qué debería hacer, Yuuri? Quiero hacerte feliz, y en cambio te hice sentir molesto…”

Los dedos de Yuuri se hundieron en la tela de su espalda, su pecho se hundia en las respiraciones desiguales dentro del agarre de Viktor.

“Se suponía que debería de animarte.” La voz de Yuuri se quebró, su rostro oculto de la mirada de Viktor. “Es solo—”

Viktor espero, haciendo círculos en la espalda de Yuuri y rozando su cabello con su nariz. Era extraño pensar que él sabia tantas cosas sobre Yuuri, pero su escencia aun era nueva. Aun asi, había muchas cosas que _no_ sabia, eso era lo que quería saber con desesperación.

“No entiendo en que estabas pensando,” dijo Yuuri con dificultad, seguido de un pequeño hipo que lo hizo soltar una risa. “Nada de esto tiene sentido a menos—” 

“¿A menos?”

Yuuri tiro un brazo hacia él, seco su rostro con la manga y se inclino un poco hacia atrás. Él no miraba a Viktor, pero tampoco hizo el intento de soltar a Viktor.

Viktor deseaba poder besarlo para hacerlo sentír mejor, deseaba poder hacerlo sentir mejor con caricias para remplazar lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

“¿Quieres saber por que quise volverme un terapeuta físico? ¿Por qué me mude a Detroit?”

Sorprendido por el cambio de tema, Viktor asintió, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer concentrado cuando Yuuri lo miraba.

“Queria trabajar para ti.” Fueron las palabras dichas en un apresurado balbuceo, una de sus manos aun en la espalda de Viktor, la otra tirando de su cierre. “¿Es un sueño tonto, no es asi? Pensé que si estudiaba duro y me volvia realmente bueno en ingles podría aplicar para trabajar en San Petersburgo, o tal vez trabajar para algún otro patinador o en competencias y de alguna manera llegar a conocerte.”

Viktor abrió su boca, pero Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y le dio una mirada tan vulnerable que su aliento se atasco en su garganta.

“Estaba molesto porque al final de todo nada de eso importaba. No logre conocerte como _Yuuri_ , no logre hablar contigo como el amigo de Phchit, o el terapeuta físico que realmente admiraba tu patinaje.”

Era difícil respirar ahora, era como si las palabras de Yuuri se hubieran acumulado en su garganta y cortaran el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones que quemaban. 

“Y a pesar que realmente me gustaba Vitya, él sabia sobre mi vergonzosa fan page y todas las bobas fantasías que tenia, y él sabia que Viktor Nikiforov solo necesitaba mirarme y yo haría lo que sea por él.”

Los ojos de Yuuri ahora estaban fijos en los suyos, manteniendo su lengua atada y tan, tan lleno de arrepentimientos.

“No podía entender porque tu gustaria hablar de todas estas cosas conmigo a menos que—”

Una respiración profunda, un paso mas cerca, Yuuri fruncio el ceño hacia él como si fuese un acertijo destinado a resolver.

“A menos que tú en realidad lo _disfrutaras_.”

Oh.

Bueno.

¿No era _disfrutar_ una palabra demasiado débil para reconocer cuan perdido estaba Viktor por Yuuri al actuar las fantasías llenas de lujuria de ellos dos juntos?

“Oh, Yuuri,” suspiro, tomando la mano de Yuuri en la suya y enlazando sus dedos. “Ya me gustabas cuando comenzamos a hablar, ¿recuerdas? ¿A quién _no le_ _gustaría_ saber que su crush hizo una fan page dedicada a ellos?”

Pareciendo luchar con sus palabras, Yuuri se sonrojo de un rojo brillante cuando Viktor beso la parte trasera de su mano.

“A mucha gente,” logro de decir al final. “¿No crees que es raro?”

Viktor fruncio el ceño hacia él, preguntándose si sentin vergüenza sobre ser un fan realmente fue la razón de Yuuri para huir como lo hizo.

“No, esta bien, quiero decir que hice algo—”

“Y tu no me sedujiste solo _porque_ soy un fan y diría que si a todo lo que pidieras?”

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y Viktor aparto sus ojos del rostro adorable de Yuuri para encontrar el de Yakov demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Detrás de él estaban los fotógrafos, apiñados incómodamente en lugar de ignorarlos para dejar la arena.

Encima, varios pares de ojos los miraban hacia abajo curiosos, las cámaras de los teléfonos apuntando e infringiendo la privacidad al máximo.

“Si en realidad pensara eso,” comenzó, regresando su mirada a Yuuri, quien parecía no haber notado para nada a su audiencia. “Si en realidad pensara que diarias que si a todo, te hubiera pedido que te cases conmigo. Dios sabe que he estado pensado en eso constantemente.”

Hubo un jadeo y Yakov maldiciendo, pero todo eso quedo atrás por el ruido del pequeño _oh_ que escapo de los suaves labios de Yuuri.

“Acabas de decir eso frente a todos,” susurro Yuuri, sus ojos abriéndose incrédulos.

“Pense que no los habias notado,” susurro de regreso, y Yuuri mordio su labio para ocultar su sonrisa. “¿Pero tal vez deberíamos de ir a otro lado para hablar?”

Cuando Yuuri asintió, él se enderezo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Yuuri y guiándolo hacia la salida. Sabia que solo tenia unos pocos minutos libres antes de que Yakov lo arrastrara para las entrevistas, pero él estaba demasiado extasiado para que le importara. ¡¡Yuuri no lo odiaba!! ¡¡Yuuri quería hablar!! Eso llenaba su corazón con esperanza y sus pensamientos con urgencia, planeando todas las cosas que podría decir para arreglarlo todo.

El corredor era corto y después se dividía en dos direcciones y Viktor decidió que era mejor ir hacia los vestidores que a la sala de prensa.

“Vitya,” ladro Yaov desde detrás de ellos, Yuuri le dio una mirada preocupada. “Tienes diez minutos.”

“Eso es muy poco,” se quejo, pero Yakov no le dio lugar para discutir mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba la masa de reporteros que sin duda esperaban su llegada.

Él en cambio se giro hacia Yuuri, quien parecía confundido ante el intercambio de palabras en ruso.

“Él dice que solo tengo diez minutos antes de que deba ir a las entrevistas.”

“¡Eso esta bien! De todas maneras, corrí hacia aquí sin pensarlo, así que esperare por ti, um…”

Viktor no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus mejillas, abrazando a Yuuri mas cerca y presionando sus labios en su frente.

“¿Corriste aquí por mi?”

Yuuri rasco su nuca, mirando hacia un lado. Él se veía nervioso, pero bueno – Viktor también lo estaría si es que no estuviese tan dichoso que casi no se podía contener de levantar a Yuuri y dar vueltas.

“Porque tu patinaje estuvo tan terrible… ¡quiero decir! No _terrible_ , es solo que, no fue como debería de haber sido.”

“Esta bien, Yuuri,” dijo Viktor, fingiendo estar triste sobre su falta de puntos. “En realidad fue terrible ¿No es asi? ¡Pero no pensemos sobre eso!”

Èl fue mas cuidadoso cuando tiro de Yuuri hacia su pecho ahora, levantado su mano para rozar sus dedos por sus mejillas.

“Quiero disculparme apropiadamente contigo. Cuando dijiste que sabias, me debería de haber asegurado que estábamos hablando de lo mismo. Lo siento _muchísimo_. Arruine todo.”

“Si,” suspiro Yuuri, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta de Viktor.

“Ademas,” dijo, tragando duro ahora que tenia tenia tiempo para realmente apreciar el hecho de que aun la estaba vistiendo, de que cualquiera que lo viera sabría inmediatamente que la estaba vistiendo por _Viktor_. “Deberia de darte esto a ti, te ves increíble en ella.”

Èl recibio una _mirada_ por eso, recordatorio de que se suponia que debería de estarse disculpando, no coquetendo descaradamente. Yuuri quito sus manos desde donde estaba tirando de las mangas, pero apoyándolas en su cintura en cambio.

“Me olvide de cambiarme.” Le dijo Yuuri, ¿y era eso una chispa de coqueteo en sus ojos?

Viktor se sentía mas ligero que el aire, metio su mano bajo la tela y deslizo sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda.

“Tù haces que sea tan difícil usar mi cerebro, _zolotse_.”

Su respiración se detuvo cuando Yuuri levanto su cabeza, su boca tan cerca que Viktor no necesitaría nada mas que inclinarse para poder besarlo.

“Me gusta cuando me llamas asi,” murmuro Yuuri, bajando sus parpados, mientras miraba a Viktor hacia arriba.

Un escalofrio se hizo camino por el cuerpo de Viktor, la sangre apresurándose hacia el sur, y todo lo que quería era empujar a Yuuri contra la pared y adorarlo hasta—

“Ejem.”

Viktor reprimio un suspiro de frustración. Tan emocionado como estaba por la aparición de Yuuri, no estaba seguro de como se sentía por ser interrumpido todo el tiempo.

Yuuri, por otro lado, se sobresalto.

“¡Phichit!”

Por supuesto, Phichit se había acercado a ellos siguilosamente, sacudiendo su cabeza con fingida desaprobación.

“¿En el pasillo?” Pregunto, chasqueando la lengua. “Hay _niños_ aquí.” 

Detrás de Phichit había una figura pequeña con un furiozo sonrojo en su rostro. Viktor vagamante lo reconocio como patinador.

“Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada.” Protessto Yuuri, alejadose unos dos pasos de Viktor. “¡Solo hablábamos!”

“He escuchado lo que tu defines como _hablar_ ,” sonrio Phichit, y si Viktor tenia alguna duda restante sobre si el amigo de Yuuri sabia sobre su trabajo se habían ido todas en ese momento.

El comentario tuvo a Yuuri aleteando y haciendo que sonidos guturales salieran de su garganta. Todo lo que Phichit hizo fue sonreír, pero entonces miro hacia Viktor con una mirada calculadora. Tal vez estaba considerando si es que necesitaba o no amenazar a Viktor otra vez, pero entonces Yuuri se repuso con una respiración profunda y se estiro para tomar cuidadosamente la mano de Viktor.

Él la tomo firmemente en respuesta, provocando una sonrisa tan brillante que provoco que Yuuri lo mirara un poco demasiado antes de hablar.

“Probablemente deberías de ir a hacer tus entrevistas…”

Viktor se desanimo inmediatamente.

“Pero _Yuuri_ ,” se quejo. “Realmente no hemos hablado _nada._ ”

“Um,” dijo Yuuri, sus ojos desviándose hacia el suelo. “Phichit probablemente tiene razón. Mejor hablamos en privado.”

“ _Hablar_ ,” resoplo Phichit en voz baja, y Yuuri le dio una mirada fija.

“Vamos a hablar toda la noche,” añadió Viktor, sin ayudarlo para nada, pero lo valió cuando las mejillas se Yuuri se volvieron a calentar.

“¿Me escribes cuando estés listo?”

Viktor asintió, tratando de permanecer calmado. Es difícil, cuando Yuuri lo miraba él no se sentía para nada enojado, se sentía como si Viktor pudiese arreglar esto y después ellos se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre.

Él no podía esperar.

“No tomara mas que una hora,” prometió, tirando a Yuuri para un ultimo abrazo.

Él cabía tan perfectamente en los brazos de Viktor, acurrucandose contra su pecho como si se derritiera. Viktor estaba casi seguro de que lo hacia, de hecho, pertenecía allí.

“Ok,” Murmuro Yuuri en su hombro, apretándolo una ultima vez antes de dejarlo ir completamente. “Te veré en el hotel.”

Él era tan hermoso, y Viktor sufrió. Él quería tomar tomar su rostro y decirle lo suertudo que era, de tener una oportunidad con él.

“Hare las cosas bien esta vez,” le dijo a Yuuri, sosteniendo su mirada por unos pocos segundos. “Aun no estoy seguro de como, pero pensare en algo.”

“Podrías comenzar por explicar por explicarte a ti mismo,” sugirió Phichit, levantando una ceja. “Ahora.”

“Phichit,” suspiro Yuuri, pero Viktor sacudió su cabeza, estirándose para acomodar algunas hebras de su negro cabello detrás del oído de Yuuri.

“ _Quiero_ explicarme,” dijo, una punzada de nerviosismo creciendo en su estomago. “Tratare de, ah, ¿hacerlo apropiado para niños?”

El joven patinador que se ocultaba tras Phichit se asomo, y Viktor aun no podía decir quien era. No es como si le importara, mucho. Él estaba mucho mas interesado en Yuuri, la manera en la que peinaba con sus dedos por el cabello donde Viktor recién lo había tocado.

“No.”

Era Yuuri, y a pesar de lo suave que fue dicha la palabra, Viktor sintió la intensidad de su mirada.

“No, creo que deberíamos—” se pauso, cruzo sus brazos y lamio sus labios. “Creo que deberíamos de hablar mas tarde, para que así podamos hacerlo… apropiadamente.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Estoy perfectamente bien con no hacerlo amigable para niños,” dejo salir, lo cual era lo mas cercano a _quiero a Yuuri desnudo encima de mi mientras le digo que lo amo_ que podía decir mientras estaban en publico.

“Wow,” Dijo Phichit, “Estoy tan feliz de estar grabando esto para tu boda.”

No hubo mucho tiempo para hablar después de eso – Yakov regreso, y Viktor renuentemente dejo un beso de despedida en el dorso de la mano de Yuuri.

“¿Te veo pronto?” pregunto, conteniendo la respiración en caso de que Yuuri cambiara de idea y decidiera no perdonarlo después de todo.

“Pronto.” Confirmo Yuuri, y Viktor camino hacia atrás hasta que yakov tomo su codo con un suspiro y gentilmente lo giro hacia adelante.

“Ni siquiera se quien es ese chico,” murmuro Yakov en voz baja, y Viktor sonrió ampliamente, sonriendo por el conocimiento de que él y Yuuri podían hacerlo funcionar.

“Oh Yakov,” dijo Viktor, sacudiendo su cabeza. “¿Cómo podrías no conocer a mi futuro esposo?”

La mirada en el rostro de Yakov casi hizo valer la pena las ultimas horas de dolor.

Casi.

❤❤❤

💕⁓Unos meses antes⁓💕

Viktor contuvo la respiración, mordiendo su labio mientras Miliy rodaba sus caderas para la cámara. Los pantalones cortos de jeans deshilachado que estaba usando eran tan cortos para cubrir a penas su trasero, marcando deliciosas líneas en la carne. Su espalda estaba hacia Viktor, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en el borde de los pantaloncillos, deslizándose por la protuberancia de las mejillas de su trasera hasta que Viktor no pudo detener el gemido que luchaba por escapar de su boca.

 _“Mm, quiero que me toques.”_ Gruño Miliy, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba hasta que la camiseta se levanta, mostrando un poco de la piel de su cintura. _“Estoy tan solo sin ti aquí…”_

Miliy volvió a rodar sus caderas, un meneo pecaminoso que tuvo la polla de Viktor retorciéndose en sus interiores. Él quería tocarlo con desesperación, quería enterrar su rostro en la curva de su trasero y hacerlo gritar.

_> Date la vuelta, solnyshko_

Él resistia la urgencia de tocarse a si mismo, quería que Miliy lo provocara hasta que casi si pudiese correr sin tocarse. Con una inclinación de su cabeza Miliy leyó las palabras que Viktor le envio, enviando una mirada lujuriosa hacia la cámara.

 _“Eres tan codicioso, Vitya.”_ Dijo, arrastrando sus manos por sus costados. _“¿Ya no te gusta mi trasero?”_

Por supuesto que lo hacia. Miliy tenie el trasero mas perfecto y hermoso que Viktor podía haber visto y soñaba con el dia en que pudiera apretarlo posesivamente mientras caminaban juntos en publico.

La cosa era, Miliy no solo estaba usando una camiseta vieja. Él estaba usando una camiseta de _Viktor_.

Bueno, no una que Viktor hubiera usado personalmente, pero era una para cual había modelado hace un año para uno de sus patrocinadores. Primero que todo, era _ajustada_ , y Miliy debía de haber comprado una talla demasiado pequeña porque se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, se le subia por la cintura incluso sin la ayuda de las manos recorriéndoles.

Era blanca, suave y un poco transparente y _tenia el autógrafo de Viktor en ella._

_> Honestamente estoy curioso de donde conseguiste tu camiseta_

Esa tal vez era la cosa menos sexi que podría haber escrito, pero Miliy se sonrojo y se retorcio y paso un dedo hacia abajo por la firma de Viktor mientras se giraba.

 _“Pense que eras un fan de Viktor, ¿no deberías saberlo ya_?” lo molesto Miliy, el café oscuro de sus ojos brillando detrás de su fingida timidez.

_> Se que eran ediciones limitadas y costosas_

Miliy mordio su labio inferior, Viktor apretó sus puños ante el calor lujurioso que se esparcio por su cuerpo ante la vista.

“ _Algunas cosas valen la pena el dinero,”_ Miliy se encogio de hombros y Viktor—

Viktor quería casarse con este chico.

Él estaba duro y adolorido y Miliy estaba vistiendo una camiseta que él había _tocado_ , y si eso era suficiente para reducirlo a un desastre que se mecia contra la silla, él casi estaba asustado de pensar sobre lo que le provocaría el ver a Miliy con ropas que el había _utilizado_. 

> _Eres tan hermoso_

No era suficiente. Necesitaba _decírselo_ , necesitaba dejar salir las palabras de su boca mientras se besaban.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón del micrófono, y trago contra la sequedad de su garganta.

“Dios, eres tan hermoso.”

La manera en la que los ojos de Miliy se abrieron asombrados tenían su pulso acelerado, mientras se aferraba al borde del escritorio con fuerza.

_“¿Tú… encendiente el micrófono?”_

Él sonaba asombrado, tal como se sentía Viktor. Él casi dejo salir una risotada, difícilmente podía creer lo rápido que se había rendido, pero a la vez que le tomara semanas de seciones privadas.

“Lo hice. Wow. Debería de haber hecho antes.”

Había un sentimiento de ligereza en su pecho, excitación que lo recorria hasta los pies.

“¿No te importa, o si?”

Miliy sacudió su cabeza, aun con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

“ _No, por supuesto que no, um. Es solo que pensé, tu de alguna manera suenas como… ¿Cómo Viktor?”_

Cierto. Estaba ese pequeño detalle, que lo detenia de encender su micrófono antes. Viktor buscaba freneticamante una explicación, una clase de mentira creible. Él no quería mentirle a Miliy, pero tenia el presentimiento que no le creía, aunque Viktor le dijera la verdad. Y para ser honesto…

A él le gustaba oir a Miliy hablar sobre él, pensando que era solo otro fan. Tal vez fuera engreído, probablemente inmoral, pero exceptuando el hecho que no podía exponer su imagen publica en línea incluso por Miliy, el aun asi no estaba listo para ser tratado como Viktor.

“Oh, bueno, de hecho… me dicen eso demasiado? Tenemos un nombre similar asi que es una coincidencia divertida.”

“¡Oh! Lo siento, es porque suenas como si tuvieras acento ruso. ¡no es como si pensara que todos los rusos suenan igual! ¡Solo! De alguna manera pensé en Viktor cuando comenzaste a hablar y yo…”

Miliy se cubrió la boca, y tenso sus hombros.

“¿Y tú…?”

Otro furioso sonrojo, y los ojos de Viktor fueron atraídos por el bulto frente a los pantalones cortos de Miliy, siguiendo la clara línea de su polla endurecida.

“ _Me acabo de excitar muchísimo_ ,” susurro Miliy, doblando sus piernas debajo de si mismo y apretando sus puños en su regazo. “ _Tienes una voz agradable._ ”

Algo dentro de Viktor se complacio por eso, y lo hizo guiñar un ojo a pesar de que Miliy no podía verlo.

“Me alegro _muchísimo_ que pienses eso,” ronroneo, mientras miraba con hambre como Miliy se lamia los labios. “Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien, Miliy.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro, sus labios perfectos amoldándose al sonido. “ _Entonces es asi como lo pronuncias.”_

“¿Te gusta?”

Él asintió rápidamente, y después Miliy extendió un poco sus piernas, mirando hacia la cámara.

_“¿Me puedes hablar?”_

Viktor gimio, deseando poder estirarse a través de la pantalla y empujar a Miliy en el colchón, para asi poder apretar su boca en su oído y decirle todas las cosas sucias que le gustaría hacerle.

“Toca tu pecho,” suspiro, tragando a travez de la pesada excitacion que oprimia su garganta. “No, no—a través de tu camiseta.”

Con una pequeña sorpresa, Miliy pellisco sus pesones a través de la tela suave, los rodeo entre sus dedos hasta que un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

 _“Se siente bien,”_ Gimio, tirando de ellos y dejando salir ruidos extrangulados ante el placer que crecia. _“Desearia que pudieses lamerlos.”_

Le tomo un segundo a Viktor el recordar que se suponía que debía de decir algo, al estar encantado por la expresión erotica de Yuuri y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

“Tambien quiero eso,” dijo, extendiendo sus manos sobre sus muslos o de otra manera tocaria su polla y se correría demasiado pronto. “Pero de esta manera es como si yo—como si Viktor te tocara, ¿no es asi?”

“ _S—si_.” Miliy tiro mas fuerte, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mostrar a Viktor su lindo cuello. “ _Es solo que tù en verdad suenas como…_ ”

Viktor perdia el control, su corazón alocándose en su pecho.

“¿Cómo Viktor?”

Miliy asintió, mordiendo de su labio inferior. El aun jugueteaba con sus pesones, alternado entre pelliscarlos y apretarlos. Era imposible apartar la mirada, no Con Viktor sabiendo que sus manos habían tocado la tela que abrazaba el cuerpo de Miliy, no cuando esos gruesos muslos se tensaban para moverse contra el aire.

“Entonces finje que soy Viktor,” dijo, su voz oscureciéndose por la necesidad. “Soy Viktor y te estoy mirando, y estoy tan duro y desesperado por ti. Te deseo tanto, Miliy.”

Miliy jadeo, su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado. Èl parecio estar dudando por un momento, pero entonces sus manos se dispararon hacia abajo para deshacer el botón de sus pantalones cortos, y empujar la tela hacia un lado con fuerza.

_“Si, si, si, si, mírame Viktor, sere bueno para ti. Hare lo que sea, solo por favor—”_

“Tan hermoso, Miliy. Tan bueno para mi… ¿te tocarías para mi?”

Con una mano Miliy libero su polla de sus pantalones cortos, apretándola con un pequeño sonido necesitado. Con la otra, rebusco por la botella de lubricante que había quedado cerca ma temprano cuando habían comenzado, y Viktor finalmente se rindió ante la misma urgencia y roso la palma de su mano por su miembro.

“Tan hermoso,” lo elogio Viktor, deseando poder lamer el presemen que se asomaba por la endidura de Miliy. “Desearia poder follarte asi, rogándome por hacerte correr.”

Èl podía sentir la sangre que recorria su cuerpo, como su piel se quemaba por la necesidad de sentir a Miliy debajo de èl. Èl quería tomar sus piernas y abrirlas, quería exponer su agujero que había tomado tantos juguetes, pero nunca a Viktor, quería llenarlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que este tan lleno de la corrida de Viktor que continuara goteando de èl.

“ _Viktor_ ,” se quejo Miliy, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras derramaba lubricante sobre su polla _. “Te quiero en mi, quiero tu polla. Quiero que me folles tan duro que no pueda caminar mañana.”_

“Quiero _tenerte_ ,” confeso Viktor, sus pulmones luchaban por aire mientras Miliy se acariciaba lento pero apretado. “Quiero que sea _mio_.”

Sus palabras provocaron que la respiración de Miliy se detuviera, sus ojos se cerraron y su piel se sonrojo hacia abajo por su cuello. Èl quería saber que se estaba imaginando, si en su mente Viktor lo tamaba una y otra vez, lo hacia gritar dentro de una almohada mientras se veía a si mismo hundirse en el agujero apretado de Miliy.

 _“Por favor,”_ rogo Miliy, su boca cayendo abierta, mientras sus manos aceleraban, sus muslos temblando por la proximidad de su orgasmo. “ _Sere tuyo, puedes tenerme, Viktor—”_

La manera en la que Miliy decía su nombre… Viktor contuvo una maldición, absorviendo la vista de Miliy en _su_ camiseta, gimiendo _su_ nombre, sus dedos envueltos alrededor de su polla y jugando con sus bolas, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra sus manos. Èl era hermoso de esta manera, alucinante, con su cabello oscuro pegado a su frente, sus labios rojos por ser mordidos.

Viktor quería preservar esta imagen en su cerebro, hacer a Miliy inmortal en este momento. Èl quería poder alcanzarlo con sus manos y acercarlo a èl, dejarlo descansar junto a su corazón. Había tantas cosas que no creía poder contenerlas todas ellas en su interior.

“Viktor, me voy a correr, tan cerca, oh por favor necesito—”

“Dejame verte, solnyshko,” dejo salir Viktor, una puntada dolorosa en sus pulmones que crecia con cada respiración. “Eres tan perfecto, tan hermoso, todo mio…”

Miliy hizo un sonido extrangulado, bajo en su garganta. Èl estaba temblando, sus pezones duros bajo su camiseta, tan tentadoramente cerca de la pantalla. Viktor podía sentir su propio orgasmo creciendo en respuesta, temblores de placer amenazando con apoderarse de èl. Èl quería ver a Miliy primero, quería oírlo correrse con el nombre real de Viktor, quería pretender que solo por un momento el era _su Viktor_.

Fue solo un momento – unos pocos gemidos mas con el nombre de Viktor – y después Miliy se derramo sobre su estomago y manos, gotas de su pegajoso semen se derramron sobre la firma escrita a mano de Vikor.

Eso fue—

Bueno.

Perfecto.

Maravilloso.

“Joder,” gruño, “joder, eres tan—”

Viktor quería hacer esto todos los días de su vida. Quería hacer que Miliy se desmayara por el placer, quería tener su polla dentro de èl hasta que estuviese todo suave y suplicante, quería verlo montar su polla hasta que Viktor estuviese rogando por piedad.

Pero...

También había otras cosas que quería hacer.

Quería abrazarlo, presionar besos en sus sienes hasta que sonriera y riera.

Quería despertarlo con caricias gentiles y susurros provocadores, lo quería soñoliento y deseoso y calido.

Quería sostener su mano, y llevarlo a sus lugares favoritos solo por que si.

“Wow,” suspiro Miliy, ahora en su espalda. Viéndose como un desastre caliente y Viktor lo quería. “Sabia que usar mi camiseta de la suerte era una buena idea.”

Èl sonrio, riendo un poco para si mismo, y Viktor—

Viktor estaba enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escena no mostrada:   
> La crisis de Yuuri cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia semen en su sagrado autógrafo de Viktor Nikiforov. No estoy del todo segura de como resolvió eso. Probablemente con mucho llanto.   
> ❤❤❤❤❤  
> Bueno vamos por 3 de 5... lo siento por la demora, espero que haya valido la pena   
> cuídense y espero tener listo el otro capitulo en menos tiempo que este   
> besos ❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> Aah que puedo decir, espero que les haya gustado!! En el próximo capítulo podría haber algo de leve smut. Quiero decir. Probablemente. *tos*  
> Dale a esos kudos y comentarios si ustedes, también, sintieron sed a través de la pantalla del computador ♥～(‘▽^人)  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Un nuevo Viktuury hermoso… a quienes hayan leído este fic en ingles sabrán de que va… si no disfruten…. Como dice la autora tomen agua y definitivamente va a hacer calor… un aviso es un fic corto así que solo serán cinco capítulos. Largos, pero solo cinco… se que es triste... pero bueno.


End file.
